


The True Treasure of Eternia

by Ikasury



Series: She-Ra Stuff [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora likes the Tail, Cat Ears, Cat Tail, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catra is a Boob!Woman, Catra is a PowerBottom at best, Cats are Flexible, Counter Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futa!She-Ra, Glimmer is only here to Judge and Judge she will, Lesbians in Space, Light Angst, Lots of petting, Multiple Sex Positions, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sex is Akward, She-Ra and big Strap energy, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Tailjob, Those poor sheets..., Tribadism, Useless Lesbians, Water is wet, Working out the kinks, Worried Top, because why not, bigLITTLE, misuse of superpowers, striptease, tail usage, they are dorks, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 50,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikasury/pseuds/Ikasury
Summary: “Catra… you’re drooling,” for a moment Adora was concerned, Catra was being oddly contrite about this, normally if she pinned her she’d be fighting tooth and nail, sure she hoped it’d be playful what with everything going on but this… this felt like something was… off.-----Catra has thoughts, Adora properly distracts her...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769872
Comments: 132
Kudos: 832





	1. They are Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> CATRADORA IS CANON!! CATRADORA IS CANON!! CATRADORA IS CANON!! *squeals in useless lesbian*
> 
> *cough* 
> 
> So, love this show, love its sappy cuteness and great ending, i was rather content with leaving it as is... BUT! A conversation or two, and looking around here at the wave of stories coming out after the end, i felt i should use my 'talents' and contribute (also fill a spot i felt was lacking in the smut department~)
> 
> this come out a lot more clumsy and derpy than actually sexy and... i'm okay with that. 
> 
> These two are dorks, sex is awkward, water is wet. 
> 
> This was my mantra while writing these idiots, so that's why its there, but it fits, and this grew way bigger then it had any right to...
> 
> ENJOY!!

It had been a while since the end of Horde Prime. Etheria was on its way back to being stable, livable, overall a nice magic-filled place where everyone could be happy and just _live_ their lives.

To say Catra had her trepidations about what would happen after the war, now that it was over, was the biggest understatement in her life next to realizing she actually **_Loved_** the blonde idiot she had been obsessed with and so hurt by.

Was it her fault… yes, a lot of things were her own fault, and she knew she’d have to own up to them all eventually.

Adora’s bright idea to ‘spread magic to the universe’ bought her time, but she didn’t know how much.

Adora, Glimmer and Bow were excited to go back out into space, this time to explore, ‘spread magic’, though Catra was pretty sure none of them knew how that was accomplished. It was just another one of their spur of the moment dumb ideas that sounded fun at the time but… no one had any idea how to actually execute.

The catlike former Horde _commander_ wanted to hit her head on something _really **hard**_ every time she was reminded the alliance didn’t exactly think things through. They didn’t plan ahead, just gathered together and charged ahead with whatever sounded ‘fun’ at the time…

They didn’t consider the logistics, the amount of food needed, the whatever fuel Mara’s ship used, what they could scavenge off of Horde Prime’s leftover vessels, or even how any of it REALLY worked. They literally had to bring Entrapta just to make sure the ship _RAN_ and in case it broke she, or Hordak or Wrong-Hordak could help fix it. So that was three more people…

It was no wonder Adora went with these idiots to begin with. If there was _one_ thing Catra almost always had on her ‘once-rival’, it was her ability to strategize and plan out an assault. The hero of Etheria always just rushed in, thinking she could save everyone, damn the consequences to herself and all that nonsense…

Resting her head on her knees, Catra’s tail wrapped around her ankle and she couldn’t help but half-sigh, half-growl at the stupidity… and reminder.

Adora meant the world to her, always would, always _did_ , they’d both just… been so stupid.

Adora was always the hero type, always putting herself up front and defending everyone, even a runt like her, even back in the Horde… _especially_ back in the Horde.

Whereas by contrast, Catra had only ever looked to survive, making a lot of stupid split second decisions that yea, saved her skin for another day, but dug her deeper and deeper into the massive hole of mistakes that had become her life. It was worse when Adora left, when she’d… when she’d let her and been too terrified and confused to follow.

- _Because then she’d win, heh…_ -

Her heterochromatic eyes narrowed slightly, leaning her head on her knees to the side, looking out the window.

Space was… strangely beautiful. It was vast, empty, black… but occasionally there were spots, specs of color, things she’d never seen and it was just… mesmerizing, calming even.

Perhaps she empathized with that vast emptiness, it had been a feeling that had been eating away at her heart for so long… thinking she was worthless, that she’d always be second, that she wasn’t good enough, to anyone… especially Adora.

Looking back now, she could see the line of her mistakes, how they were made and how… maybe she didn’t really have as much of a choice as she thought she did.

Adora was always the _best_ , always the _hero_ , always the one that won…

Maybe, when she’d turned away and ran from her, she had thought, just this once, Adora would follow _her_. That she was more important than her new friends, that she’d come and console her like she always had, and in the quiet of the dark spaces she always found her in, Catra could once again assert that she was the most important thing in Adora’s life. That she could validate her existence, if just to the one person that gave enough of a damn to come find her whenever she ran away…

But she hadn’t… and that made her angry.

Now she knew why it had hurt so much. Why Adora picking _The World_ over her didn’t make sense in her mind. She’d never cared about ‘the world’, anyone or anything else beyond just her and Adora. Nothing else mattered.

But Adora cared. She had wanted to make the Fright Zone a good place to be, wanted to be a commander to watch out for her friends, to end the war, to make everything _better_.

Catra had just cared about living to see her the next day, not caring what happened to her, no matter how much it hurt, it was worth it if she could wake up next to the blonde idiot that acted like she cared.

She loved her. Even all the way back then, even when she had no idea what that word was or what it meant, it was why she was willing to put up with so much, why she would bite her tongue and hide every hurt, fight back with as much viciousness as she had when cornered, it didn’t matter, none of it did, so long as she could get back to and see the girl she _loved_.

That obsession, that feeling, it drove her so much when they were younger. It was her anchor, her lifeline, it was her purpose and reason to live.

So, of _course_ when Adora left, something just… broke in her…

She didn’t have the word to explain the hurt she felt, didn’t have the experience or self-worth to work through it. All she knew was pain, all she knew was hurt… and for the one person that had never done anything to hurt her before to suddenly _abandon_ her for new people… it brought about a new level of pain she just could not understand.

So she hurt. She turned that hurt into spite. That spite into viciousness. That viciousness into **_hate_**.

If she couldn’t be with her, with the girl she… she felt so strongly about, that she only realized a little while ago when Horde Prime spelled it out to her… the girl she **_loved_** … if she couldn’t be with the girl she loved, then she would **_hate_** her and destroy everything.

Because a world where she couldn’t be with Adora just… didn’t exist to her.

So she fought, they fought, Adora fought harder, and she came back at her even harder. Her spite was competitive, Adora always won, everything, even her feelings and this… this _thing_ they had after she first left. So she wanted to stop that… not even _beat_ her, just stop her from winning. Force her into a stalemate where she had to admit… admit something.

Looking back, watching the vast void of space, Catra wondered if she even knew what she was trying to get Adora to admit back then.

That she was better? That she _could_ beat her or at least be equal to her? _That she mattered?!_

There were so many feelings at that time and no matter what it was never right…

Never the right thing, never the right time, never… _felt_ … right.

Some part of her _knew_ that hadn’t been what she wanted, what she truly desired, but she had convinced herself, strung out on her own hatred and anger, that destroying everything just so Adora couldn’t ‘ ** _win_** ’ was what she **_truly_** wanted.

It wasn’t, it never was.

She didn’t want to rule the world, hell didn’t even want to _command_ anyone.

She just… wanted Adora by her side, like always.

Her ears lowered and her tail tightened around her ankle as she laid her head against her crossed arms on her knees.

None of this excused her actions. The things she did out of petty jealousy, the childish destruction and temper tantrums… none of it helped anyone, least of all her.

She had… simply lashed out because of her pain and rejection.

It was the same thing Shadow-Weaver had done, and she just… followed along just like that damn witch.

It didn’t help that the dark sorceress was the closest thing she _had_ to a mother… but everything she hated about her, all her anger and tirades and frustrations she’d lash out at her as a defenseless child… she’d done it too, only to the entire Horde army and Adora as well.

All the complicated feelings, and she wound up acting just like the person she hated the most.

It was probably the one thing that truly disgusted her when she thought about herself back then. How much _just like_ Shadow-Weaver she had become.

And even then, she was still the same gullible fool full of desperate loneliness, that she believed the damn hag… every time, every time that damn witch opened her stupid mouth and spewed poison to someone else, to someone she _loved_ , to Adora…

The emptiness, the self-doubt and pity she couldn’t stand in herself would show its ugly head, and even if she knew everything Shadow-Weaver said was a goddamn lie… some part of her believed it… believed everyone else would just agree with her and abandon her at the first goddamn chance…

It brought up so much panic and terror in her the only way she could handle it was to run away.

… and she almost had. Almost ran away from her chance to set things _right_ , to finally, **_finally_** get what she’d always wanted.

To just… be by Adora’s side.

Then Shadow-Weaver died… right before the end of everything. Sacrificing herself… to not only _save_ Catra, but to have her take Adora to the Heart of Etheria and… protect her? Make sure the world wasn’t destroyed?

In all honesty, Catra had no idea what Shadow-Weaver was trying to entrust her with… but the fact that she _did_ … that she died for her… said she was proud of her…

It hurt more than it should have. Hurt in such a way… she didn’t know how to feel about it. It wasn’t the same kind of pain Adora’s abandonment had fueled in her, and she could still say without a doubt she **_hated_** that damn witch, but…

… but it was something.

It… it taught her something about love, in a twisted, fucked up, roundabout way.

Shadow-Weaver was the closest thing she had to a mother, and all she’d ever wanted was her approval… and to finally have it _and_ have her die, so she couldn’t **_hurt_** her anymore, all in the same instance…

It was too much.

But it taught her to put her feelings aside. She didn’t forgive Shadow-Weaver, never would, but she could… let it go.

She was gone, there was no reason to hold onto that fear and hatred anymore.

Same as being with Adora again, she could let go of the pain from the past and try to find something better in the future.

It was probably why she could finally say _it_. That final push she needed to admit, not just to Adora, but to herself, that all this time… everything she felt, all the pain, anguish, and twisted emotions… it was all because she loved this dumb blonde idiot that wanted to throw her life away for the rest of the world.

And Catra… she wasn’t going to lose her, not again, not if she could help it.

And if that idiot thought for a second she was going to run, to save her own skin, and live in a world **_without_** her… well, Adora was an idiot, but she was **_her_** idiot, damnit!

Her tail waved, and a heavy feeling pulled in her chest as she couldn’t help the odd smile that tugged on her lips.

She loved Adora, and the idiot finally got it… only to say, so easily and so openly, how much she loved her back.

Maybe Catra had been just as stupid, maybe she had missed the signs, didn’t think and was far too selfish, caught up in her own feelings.

But in the end, they loved each other and somehow managed to save the world?

Catra’s eyebrows were wry, ears flat as she looked back at the memory of what the hell happened in the Heart of Etheria.

One second they’re both dying from that stupid worm beast’s poison, Adora affected by Horde Prime’s green infection goo, and the two of them finally admitting their feelings…

Only to kiss.

…. And suddenly the world was full of color again. She-Ra was back, and somehow, someway managed to beat Horde Prime, turn his ship into a giant floating tree, and bring magic and life back to Etheria.

All Catra cared about was that she’d finally, **_finally_** get to spend time with Adora again. Be by her side, as she was always meant to be.

And Adora wanted her there. _Wanted_ Catra to stay next to her, be with her, and love her like she always had.

They were both foolish…

Sometimes, Catra wondered how much pain on their world could have been avoided if she had just been brave enough to follow Adora from the start. How worse would the world be if Adora had actually listened to her back in that village…

It didn’t matter, it was in the past, it was something to be let go of.

With a sigh, she raised her head, looking out at the void of space and leaned her cheek against the cold glass.

It was easier said than done. Letting go was one thing, if she could do it herself it was fine, but others… they wouldn’t.

The people of Etheria lost so much because of her, she didn’t doubt they’d want _some_ kind of revenge. She knew she would have if some idiot teenaged soldier came in and blew up her home with an army and took away the one person she cared about…

Oh wait, she didn’t have to imagine that, because that was _basically_ what Sparkles did and why she’d spent the better part of the past year or so fighting with the woman she loved!

Now with a groan, Catra hit her head against the glass. It hurt, not much, but enough to remind herself she needed to work on her own issues. It was one thing to _know_ the better path, it was another thing entirely to walk it and hopefully not fall back into old bad habits.

There was the _whoosh!_ Of the door opening, a familiar meowing noise and footsteps headed her way.

One of her catlike ears flicked back, listening to the interloper.

“Mowr!” that staticy meow, a distorted copy of her own surprised noise, called up to her as a large blue-black head nuzzled under her arm, pulling out her hand and forcing her to pet him.

An unconscious smile found its way to her lips, as she slowly turned to her bound companion, rubbing his odd furry head, “Hey, Melog…” her voice was low, her tail unwinding from around her to wave about as her ears perked and followed the other form for her.

Walking around them, completely nonchalant, the blonde princess moved, taking a seat on the windowsill near Catra, arms supporting her and looking at her with those honest, open clear blue eyes.

Catra’s own blue and gold eyes trailed to the ground, heat rushing across her face as her hand absently pet the space-cat-thing. He was mewling in those distorted echoes of her own voice, murmuring encouraging things only she could hear.

An elbow reached out, nudging her knee, “Hey,” the voice drew Catra’s eyes whether she wanted to look or not, spotting _that_ look on Adora’s face as she smiled at the feline woman.

Part of Catra _hated_ the involuntary smirk that rose on her lips, picking up, threatening to show her fangs, how her brows relaxed and she could feel her tail stick up, waving more amused and giving too much away.

Her black ears flicked down and she sat up a bit straighter, more comfortably as she leaned on one clawed hand on the windowsill, her fingers ghosting over Adora’s pale ones.

The look must have done something, because even in the dim light she could see the light dusting of red on Adora’s face as she felt her hand move closer, entwining one of her fingers with hers.

“Hey Adora,” Catra drawled with a light purr, amused even more as such an old saying still had an effect on the Princess of Power.

Not that Catra was really one to talk, the blush and honest smile on Adora’s face did terrible things to her stomach and chest, feeling all a flutter and pounding in her own ears, feeling as heat crept up every inch of her skin, starting with where their fingers were touching.

Without hesitation, as she just never did, Adora leaned forward, lightly brushing her forehead with Catra’s, feeling the light fur on the feline woman’s skin, her brunette bangs mixing with her blonde hair, and could feel the warmth just radiating off her.

Pressing a bit further and their noses were touching, rubbing, nuzzling as Catra always seemed to melt into the innocent contact. A purr rippling through her body, vibrating in a way that Adora could feel without even trying. Catra was soft, she always had been, at least in Adora’s opinion, even if some part of her knew that was a bit untrue. There were scars on her back that told as much…

Ignoring the errant thought, the blonde Princess pushed forward, finishing her arguably smooth motion and pressing her lips to Catra’s. It was warm, a bit wet, and if she thought the catlike woman was burning up before, now it was just radiating off her as she could feel her sigh into the kiss, vibrations from her chest permeating up to her lips and everything just felt electrifying.

Adora couldn’t help but laugh against Catra’s lips, feeling giddy, just like every time she got to kiss her.

“H-hey, shut up,” Catra may have said it, but it was low, with a light laugh in her voice that was becoming more and more common, as she nuzzled further into her love. Without even noticing she had relaxed, uncurling from her contemplative ball and was now leaning more towards Adora, nuzzling her forehead, and even her tail was reaching over to wrap around the blonde’s wrist.

Adora kept laughing, light and full of mirth against Catra’s lips, as she moved her hand, untangling it from Catra’s claws, but it was okay as she turned it, palm up and gently grabbed and ran her fingers along the soft tail.

“Mmm,” Catra purred, fangs now showing in her smile as she felt the electrifying tingle from the tip of her tail spread to the rest of her body, “You shouldn’t do that…”

“Heh,” stealing another long, drawn out kiss, Adora was privy to an untethered moan from her love as she continued to play with her tail in hand. The noise was something new, surprising in some bit because she’d never heard such a sound come from Catra before, but it was… very alluring. Cute, even. Smiling to Catra’s lips, she opened her eyes just enough to _see_ how red Catra’s face was, how she was clearly trying to hide in embarrassment. _That_ definitely made the blonde curious, “Catra,” she could feel how her love’s ears flicked, her body tensing suddenly at the way she said her name, “Why shouldn’t I play with your tail…”

“I-it… um…” the catlike woman swallowed hard, clearly glancing to the side.

That caused a blonde brow to raise, Adora leaning back just enough to get a better look, especially when she pet her tail, rubbing a circle in the soft brown fur and saw Catra shudder.

“You can’t be serious,” Adora’s voice teased, moving not only closer to her love but trying to get a better look at her embarrassed face. She knew all of Catra’s pouts, she’d seen most of them throughout her life back in the Horde; her disgruntled, her lonely, her being abrasive, and even her worst, most teasing ones across the battlefield when they fought against one another. This one… this one was different… and the only memory she had that was anywhere close was from just before she left the Horde, when they’d got in a fight in the changing room and she’d grabbed Catra’s tail as they scuffled.

The red spreading along the catlike woman’s face as her whole body seemed to vibrate from Adora’s hand absently petting her tail… it seemed to put some things into perspective.

“You get turned on by getting your tail pet?” okay, Adora couldn’t help the snort in her voice. Finding such a weakness in Catra _now_ was just… well, it was priceless to be honest.

“Shut up.” Catra tried to growl, her claws digging into the bottom of the windowsill they were seated on as she was clearly _trying_ to concentrate on anything _but_ Adora’s hand on the tip of her tail.

“But…” now those light blue eyes narrowed, blonde brows cocked as Adora searched her memory, “I’ve seen you choke people and throw them with your tail…” it was a surprisingly strong appendage, even now, holding it in her hand, she could feel the muscles under the soft fur tensing and flexing, squeezing her hand whenever she lessened her attention.

Those black ears on the catlike woman’s head went flat down, her heterochromatic gaze refusing to look up from the floor as she mumbled something under her breath.

Cocking another brow, Adora looked from Catra to Melog. The strange shadow-space-cat-thing seemed to reflect Catra’s mood and give her away more often than not. He was making this strangely adorable, almost pleased, face; ears back, eyes closed and it sounded like he was purring as well. The strangest thing was the bubble mane around his neck that she had previously only seen displace a calm blue or angry red was now a… floaty pink?

“Huh…”

“Shut up,” again Catra growled, not moving, eyes still closed and seemed to be _trying_ to refuse whatever was going on in her head, or was being implied or that Adora’s hand was _still_ absently playing with her tail! Daring to open one eye, her blue one, she gave a low growl to Melog, “Get out of here…”

“Murrow!” the now oddly _pink_ space-alien-cat-thing made probably the cutest sound he had to date, before swishing his floaty pink tail and covering himself in illusion magic. When Catra’s eyes narrowed on the spot he’d left, there seemed to be some manner of invisible scurry and the door to their room quickly opened then closed.

“Catra-?!” Blonde brow raised, Adora looked at her love…

Only for Catra’s clawed hand to reach out swiftly, grabbing Adora’s and holding it tightly, seemingly forcing her tail to leave the gentle digits and she let out a visible sigh.

“Don’t… overstimulate me just yet,” that pout, the one with the half-narrow eyes, blush and clear embarrassment faced Adora again, “As I said…” the frown that pulled on her face shouldn’t have been as cute as it was, “Y-you’re… you’re the only one that…” her voice trailed into another mumble, and the other hand in her lap became a fist as her shoulders went up to her ears.

Maybe it was bold, or maybe it was a death wish, or maybe Adora just hoped this would make Catra blush and look adorable again, but she slid up next to the woman she loved and spoke directly into one of her catlike ears, “I’m the only one that what?”

The heat that radiated off of Catra increased, her face was obviously red, that ear flicked Adora in the face and she pulled up her legs in a ball again. This… this was too much, she didn’t know if Adora was doing it on purpose or was just being her usual dumb self and putting her in a situation that left her both uncomfortable and wanting more…

There was a snort by her ear, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Adora back up enough and shake her head. Clearly she hadn’t expected to get swatted by one of Catra’s ears, and after a moment seemed to get over it… as she pushed forward, leaning down, resting her head on Catra’s shoulder, lips as close to her love’s neck as she could get, ignoring as her ear again flicked back and swatted at her. There was a light chuckle as she reached over, grabbing Catra’s hand closest to her, “You didn’t answer me…”

She was being patient, Catra knew… it was just, so embarrassing to admit…

Burying her face in her knees, holding them close with one hand as she squeezed Adora’s with her other, Catra gave a long frustrated groan, “You’re… you’re the only one that makes me…” raising her head just enough, her heterochromatic eyes looked towards the blonde, leaning her head to hers, nuzzling awkwardly since Adora was leaning on her shoulder, “You… make me _want_ more. Want to feel that again, like it, desire it, want it and just… feel… I dunno, safe?”

“I make you feel safe?” the question was innocent, Catra couldn’t hear any deception in Adora’s voice. She could hear how her heart beat louder, thudding hard in the blonde’s chest by her arm.

Catra didn’t mean it, she swore she didn’t, but her tail moved, reaching out to hold around Adora, like she’d always wanted, as she nuzzled the idiot’s head again, “Yea… yea, you make me feel… safe…”

“Loved,” it wasn’t really a question, or a correction, just a statement from Adora’s point of view she supposed. What mattered was the blonde had turned and kissed her neck, hitting a sensitive spot that that sent a jolt of _something_ all throughout the feline woman. The hair all along Catra’s body stood on end and Adora couldn’t help but grin, kissing a bit further down, where her shoulder and neck met.

Catra tried, she _really_ did, to suppress the mewling sound that escape her throat. It didn’t work, she knew this, especially when she could feel Adora twist around a bit, nipping at her neck and her tail became a vice on the princess’ wrist.

“A-Adora…” her voice was a strained whisper, not really trusting herself in this situation that was developing.

The blonde stopped her nips, seeming to get embarrassed a moment herself, heat rushing all along her face Catra could feel as she buried it in her shoulder, feel as Adora breathed in deeply, rapidly and seemed to try and get herself under control.

“I-I… I don’t want to hurt you Catra…” her voice was soft, vulnerable, as she reached her arm between Catra’s knees and her chest, hugging her around with one hand, and squeezing her other. Her body was buzzing, and while this wasn’t what she’d come to see her love for… she wasn’t against what was happening. She loved Catra, she just… wanted to show her.

Feeling Adora hesitate, probably for the first time in her life, made Catra feel… something so bright, light, happy, it sent a tingly feeling throughout her chest that spread to the rest of her body. Loosening her ball, she reached above Adora’s arm, hugging her back as well, pulling her closer, atop her sort of, and nuzzled into her shoulder. She took a deep breath, taking in her smell of sweat and power, and let it out slowly.

“You won’t hurt me, Adora,” her heart spoke honestly, nosing at her love’s neck, letting her instincts guide her. First it was a kiss, then a small nip, and as her eyes started to close, she let her tongue out and licked a long line, from as far down as she could reach up to the crux of Adora’s jaw and her neck.

Adora shuddered at every sensation, her fingers curling on Catra’s back as she released an unheard of sound into the crux of her shoulder.

Those black feline ears perked up, she liked that sound. Catra wanted to hear it again.

Probing, Catra ran her tongue back down, feeling as Adora shuddered again, finding the exact spot that seemed to make that sound, and she locked on to it. Kissing, nipping, even found her sucking on it as the deep the attention paid to this point, the more interesting the sound was. Adora even seemed to whine, moving her neck to give her more access.

It made Catra curious, she liked this pliable Adora, it was… cute.

While Catra paid attention to her neck, Adora tried to find some means of counterattack. It felt good, Catra’s odd bumpy tongue tickled and sent jolts of pleasure through her body she couldn’t ignore. It felt like all she could do was grip her as tightly as possible, hold on to her so she didn’t lose her place in reality.

She had let go of Catra’s hand, barely registered that her soft tail had wrapped around her wrist, as she moved to hold the feline woman completely. Both hands on her back, holding tight, and as Catra sucked on one spot so hard she was sure it would bruise, her hands racked down the catlike woman’s back.

This had the interesting response of making Catra freeze, shudder, and groan into her neck. Apparently she liked her back being scratched. In the moment of sense Adora gained from the pause in Catra’s assault, she could at least register that.

She pulled Catra nearly on top of her, not even noticing as she tiptoed between her legs, completely agreeing to this move, just so Adora could claw at her back while she had the advantage of being on top and had access to Adora’s reddening neck.

There was a giggle from the catlike woman, as Adora pulled her in closer and Catra managed to nip her ear, earning a squeak.

Adora’s hand traveled up, into her still short brunette hair, finding the base of her black ears, and this time Catra was the one that had to pause, all but collapsing on Adora with a strange mewling noise.

“Adorrraaaa…” she wasn’t whining, she swore to herself she wasn’t as her body seemed to melt at the feel of Adora’s fingers on her scalp and scratching between her ears.

“Don’t tell me,” there wasn’t a sigh, and Adora was definitely giggling, straight to that flicked back ear, “They’re _sensitive_ as well…”

Catra made some manner of embarrassed groaning whine, burying her face in Adora’s shoulder. When the all the princess did was chuckle and continue petting her like that, she couldn’t be faulted for nuzzling over and biting the spot on Adora’s neck she’d been giving so much attention to before.

It was Adora’s turn to squeak and Catra reveled in it.

They continued like this for a bit, Adora sitting on the large windowsill, big enough for a person to lay on as Catra often did when there was a lull in their travel through space. Catra, hovering atop her, supported by her hands locking the stupid blonde in, as she ravished her neck, leaving hickies and other marks she was sure that Adora would try to hide but fail to tomorrow.

Adora’s hand in her hair, petting her ears, it felt so good it was criminal. Just like her smell, and her taste, and everything about her. Catra didn’t realize what she was doing until she was already doing it, one hand pulling up to stroke along Adora’s side, while the blonde seemed to respond by pulling her leg up enough to rub along her thigh. She lowered enough, nosing open her jacket, nipping at her collarbone as Adora’s hand seemed to move lower on her back, leaving a burning line down her spine that ended at the base of her tail.

Catra couldn’t help the shudder that contact sent through her body, the base of her tail was always a somewhat sensitive spot, but to realize it was an erogenous spot, at least when Adora _pet_ her there as almost enough of a shock she about hit her head on the glass trying to not fall.

Adora chuckled, nervously she could tell, clearly not meaning to spook her like that, trying to draw her hand back. Unfortunately rubbing the soft light fur at the base of her tail _backwards_ was even worse (or better?) then petting it the right way.

Catra’s tail shot straight up, and her claws extended on the windowsill, leaving a mark as they both heard the crumpling of metal.

“Adora,” Catra’s voice was very calm and very clear, despite speaking mainly to her love’s shoulder.

“Y-yes, Catra…” Clearly, Adora was not as confident as the feline woman.

Pulling back, Catra looked her love in the eyes, feeling the need to be sincere even if her blood was pumping hard in her veins and she felt like she was on fire, “Don’t tease me,” she leaned forward, putting her forehead to Adora’s, “Don’t hold back,” she closed her eyes, nuzzling her nose against hers, “Just love me...”

If Adora had a response, it was blatantly thrown out for the opportunity to kiss the woman she loved. Those strong arms of hers pulled Catra forward, pulling her into a position where she was forced to either fall on the blonde or move her legs to sit on her, legs straddling her hips as the princess showed just how powerful she could kiss the dazed cat.

Without thinking, Catra deepened the kiss, pressing forward, forcing her body weight onto Adora, reaching up to hold one side of her face with her claws reaching into the blonde’s hair.

It sent a surge through Adora, who opened her mouth, probably to breath, but wound up feeling Catra’s tongue inside, moving to tackle her own. It seemed they’d initiated a different kind of war, pushing her own tongue forward to invade Catra’s mouth just as she had, running the slithering appendage along her teeth, even along those long sharp fangs that had always caught her attention when the feline woman would smirk.

Catra tilted her head, trying to find balance, not wanting to ‘lose’ but enjoying the feel of Adora’s tongue in her mouth probably a bit more then she should have. The hand in the blonde’s hair moved back, finding her hair band and without even thinking, found it annoying and cut the simple band to let loose those flowing golden locks.

There was some manner of grunt of disapproval, Adora registering _enough_ that Catra had done something she probably didn’t like, but was too distracted as that hand in her hair pushed her forward, the new angle allowing them to explore each other’s mouths deeper.

Catra’s other hand had found its way to Adora’s hip, since she had set all her weight to sit straddling the blonde’s lap she didn’t need to hold herself up anymore. As she was mainly absorbed in Adora’s mouth, her hand wondered, to the edge of her love’s lower shirt, running rough pads along her trim stomach, pushing up the shirt when it was inconvenient and sliding underneath to explore the muscles there.

Everyone may have lost their minds at how ‘buff’ and ‘strong’ She-Ra was, but Catra knew that was just a projection of the magic in Adora. Ever since she was little, the blonde had been strong, always kept up with her training, especially in combat, and it gifted her with an exceptional body. Catra knew she was more the lanky type, being dexterous, whereas Adora had been more bulky, the abs under her shirt proved that much. Her body had always been so solid, and getting to finally touch it, those muscles as they flexed under her curious touches… it was nothing short of a dream.

Catra supposed, she shouldn’t have been surprised when she felt Adora’s _strong_ arms pull her tighter, one going lower suddenly, past her tail and found it gripping firmly on her tight ass.

It made her squeak, not doubt, and also lose ground in their kissing war.

She could feel Adora smirk against her lips, running her tongue on the top of her mouth sending shivers throughout her body, as her other hand moved to Catra’s shoulders, to the side…

No _way_ was Adora going to get to do _that_ first!

Catra was competitive, she couldn’t help it, as the hand she had on Adora’s head gripped tight, tugging her blonde locks slightly, making the princess paused and moan a moment, while her other hand very readily pushed up that shirt, reaching underneath to get to the prize both of them had been aiming for.

Using her more dexterous hands, and I _trying_ not to cut anything with her claws, Catra’s hand was first to slip under Adora’s bra and take a nice handful of one of those firm breasts.

That ended their ‘war’, as Adora had to lean back, drawing her hand away from _nearly_ getting to Catra’s chest to hide her _shameful_ moan behind it.

The sound was akin to every anthem Catra had ever heard, it was perfect and she needed more of it in her life.

Within in seconds, as Adora was distracted, Catra had leaned back enough to use both hands to pull up Adora’s shirt, ignoring her jacket and had her bra suddenly in her face.

Now, this gave Catra pause for a moment. It was one thing to feel her love under her shirt, it was another to _see_ what was hidden under that shirt. Sure, she’d _seen_ it before, they had communal showers back in the Fright Zone, hell she’d seen Scorpia naked, it was pretty normal for them…

But this was Adora… whom she hadn’t seen naked in over a year because they had been stupid and at other ends of a war with each other.

It suddenly brought a bit of ‘sense’ back to the feline woman’s mind and she didn’t know how to proceed.

Her breast had felt bigger then she remembered seeing… had Adora gotten that much bigger? Had she? They weren’t children anymore and this was all very adult, and did it really matter? They’d already confessed their love to each other, and this was all suddenly just hitting her what it was she had actually been doing with her… her…

“Catra?” that voice called her back, stopped the thoughts for a moment as heterochromatic eyes looked into those loving, curious blue eyes.

“I-I… um…” she was flustered, all the hair on her body standing on end and the feel of static was running along her whole body. She _wanted_ to continue… so why was she suddenly stopping? Hesitating?

Adora seemed to just look in her eyes and found something there that made her smile. With a small adjustment, the blonde pushed herself up a bit and pulled off her jacket, then pulled off her shirt with ease.

It gave Catra a nice view, that strong body behind the hero of Etheria… the scars she remembered from when they were kids that had faded, the few new ones from battles fought, between them, with others, it didn’t matter.

It was beautiful to Catra, everything about the woman below her was.

Hesitantly she reached out, but when she didn’t have the courage to touch fully, Adora’s strong hand found hers, pulling it along gently, bringing it to the blonde’s heart and she held it there for a moment as she leaned up back to the woman she loved, speaking just to her, “What was that you said about teasing and holding back?”

That smirk, she could feel it, and as much as Catra hated it, how smug it made Adora sound, she couldn’t help her own smirk in response, “Shut up,” she nuzzled down, kissing the beautiful woman again, continuing where they left off.

Her clawed hand spread, slowly from that thumping powerful heartbeat, down the hard muscles to the softer bits hidden by that damn bra. She really should have told Adora to take it off herself, but that would require words, and thinking, and kissing was such a better thing to do right now.

Adora giggled when she let go of her lips, mouth and fangs going back to her neck and shoulder, as the feline woman’s hands figured out what they wanted to do with her breasts.

For once in her life, Catra decided a frontal assault was best. As she kissed Adora’s shoulder and slid a bit further down the princess’ thighs, both her hands reached up, grabbing a breast in each hand and just pleasantly squeezed them.

She could feel Adora bring her hand up to cover up another snort, it made one of Catra’s ears flick in _mild_ annoyance. She wanted to distract her love and have her make that delightful noise again, not giggle at her apparently _failed_ attempts.

Fine, frontal assaults weren’t her forte.

Seemingly abandoning her bounty, Catra reached around Adora and hugged her tightly, kissing her deeply again and forcing her to move, slide over and almost lay down on the large windowsill.

It took her breath away at least, distracting the silly princess as she brought her own hands back up around Catra’s back, scratching in long pulls that had the feline woman shuddering. She barely noticed as their legs got tangled, only registering as one of Adora’s came between her own legs now, and nudged the back of her thigh when she’d nearly slipped off, so _distracted_ by those damn back scratches.

Didn’t matter, her ploy had worked. With a simple snap the bra came undone, and as Catra pulled back, leaning against Adora’s leg, she pulled the garment with her in a surprising amount of smug victory.

Until she looked down and actually _saw_ Adora’s breasts.

Pink became visible on the feline woman’s face as her heterochromatic eyes couldn’t help but stare.

For a moment, Adora was worried Catra was hesitating again, something in her head catching and the feline woman was scared… also it was a bit embarrassing for her, being half naked like this and the way Catra was staring…

Oh, Catra wasn’t scared this time, she was mesmerized. She had not known until this moment that she was a boob woman until she got an unfettered look at Adora’s pair. Perky, bigger then hand-helds, prominent nipples in the center, erect likely from the cold of the windowsill or her arousal, Catra could accept either, and then there was the muscle underneath. Again, Adora was physically strong and her muscles showed nicely exposed like this… but to have breasts this large, and the possibility of them getting bigger as she got older…

Was Catra drooling? She felt like she was drooling…

“Catra?” that curious voice and raised blonde brow tried to get her attention.

“Ap-ump,” Catra only made a dismissive sound, blue and yellow eyes never leaving the set of delicious breasts in front of her, “Give me a minute…”

“With my breasts?” okay, there was a bit of snark in Adora’s voice. Seeing Catra’s wide eyes just staring at her had been a bit concerning, even embarrassing, but now to realize it was because she was reveling in staring at her breasts was just… ridiculous.

“Shhhhh…” one clawed finger came down, pressed over the blonde’s lips to stop any other distracting words. Catra’s pupils looked wide, she was all too pleased with the glare being sent back at her for this arguably childish display.

Then, after savoring the sight, burning the image of Adora topless under her into her memory, her finger moved. Trailing down from Adora’s lovely lips, down her chin, under her jaw and neck, past her collar bone and made a line down her chest between her breasts. It didn’t stop until she had reached the blonde’s stomach, only a bit away from where Catra sat on her hips, and those heterochromic eyes stayed on the perky nipples in front of her.

A wicked grin spread on the feline woman’s lips and for a moment Adora was reminded of when Catra was her enemy and at her worst. Those predatory eyes, that smug smirk showing her fangs, the utter dominance exuding from her form…

Okay, Adora could admit, looking back at some of those memories, if she took away the context and just took in Catra then, and now, she looked…

Unbelievably sexy.

“ _Heeeeeeey_ Adora,” her voice was silk, and sent a visible shudder throughout the exposed blonde. The memories, combined with _this_ was not helping!

Suddenly Catra pounced, really only coming down on her chest, putting both hands on those firm breasts and fondled them quite enjoyably. Catra didn’t even come up to her face, just going straight in, squeezing her breasts together and _nuzzling_ them.

There was some manner of speech attempted by the blonde princess, but really she was too lost in the sensation of Catra’s rough padded hands kneading her breasts, rubbing them, and of all things, _nuzzling_ her soft facial fur all over the sensitive flesh. More than once her nipples rubbing against something, already hard, getting more sensitive as it went on and it was just deliriously pleasurable.

Catra was purring, she could feel it as she nuzzled one breast, fondling and pushing around the nipple of the other in one hand. That vibration in the catlike woman’s chest became even more apparent as suddenly there was something warm and wet, encircling the other sensitive areola, sucking lightly as Adora could _feel_ the odd bumpy tongue of Catra’s roll her nipple in her mouth.

 _Now_ she couldn’t hold back, Adora let out a loud yell, moaning as Catra fondled one breast and suckled on the other.

“C-Cat-ah!” some part of her tried to think, to say something… but it didn’t really matter. Catra was going to do as she pleased, and she was enjoying the sounds Adora was making. The only response the blonde could give was gripping tightly, her one leg pressing in tight, her arms holding her love and pulling her in closer, raking her fingers along her back.

Adora was strong, so her sudden actions without realizing it were stronger then Catra anticipated, even got her to notice for a moment something outside the princess’ lovely breasts. As if the cat-scratches to her back weren’t sinfully pleasurable enough, one of Adora’s hands unwittingly going down and pulling at the fur just above her tail, her attempts to squeeze her legs around Catra just really resulted in pressing her knee into her from behind.

Catra unwittingly grinded against Adora’s leg, pressing down hard against those thigh muscles, and moaned fully around the erect nipple in her mouth.

It seems both of them were getting some of the noises they wanted out of each other.

Catra’s tail flicked around wildly as she swapped hands, moving her lips to suckle on Adora’s other breast, nipping as gently as she could understand and probably going to leave a mark on both of them in the morning. Not that Adora seemed to notice or care…

Her hands dipped, one in Catra’s short hair, nearly scratching between her ears, pushing the feline woman closer to her chest, while the other gripped the base of her tail and pulled, _hard_.

“Ah-ha!!” Catra couldn’t help the gasping moan whimpering out of her lips at the sensation, painful in one sense but pleasurable in a whole other one. Adora’s hand _gently_ pushed her back to her previous task, surprisingly demanding attention returned to her hard nipples, not that Catra didn’t completely agree, but now her body moved, taught and unconsciously grinding, trying to get that feel of Adora’s hand on her tail, and her hard leg from behind.

Adora’s hand moved down, her thumb hooked around the base of Catra’s tail, keeping the contact and absently petting the fuzzy appendage, but moved her fingers to splay out further, gripping firmly on the tight muscles there, hidden just under Catra’s pants. Even with them on, Adora could feel how those powerful muscles tightened at her touch, anticipating and wanting more.

Dragging her hand down, seeing as one wasn’t enough, Adora ignored the sad moan released around her nipple as she stopped petting Catra’s head, instead moving in a long clawlike action down the tense muscles of the feline woman’s back, past the base of her tail and firmly grabbed a handful of her lower cheeks.

Adora knew a long time ago she was into butts, and Catra’s was the best. With the way the feline girl could jump and move, dexterously slip in and out of combat, and the way she’d cock her hip in her always tight, formfitting attire… how in all of Etheria had she not realized how much she loved looking at this woman’s ass as it was a big clue that maybe, just _maybe_ that meant she liked her as more than a friend.

Catra had such a nice ass… her fingers couldn’t help kneading the strong muscles, enjoying every mewl that poured out of her mouth as she squeezed and flexed her fingers, pressing against every push she tried, rubbing the base of her tail with her thumbs…

There was a long, shuddering moan as Catra pushed up, having to forgo her own attention for a moment as she just _enjoyed_ Adora’s hands on her butt. Yes, she loved playing with her boobs, it was so much fun to suckle and swirl those perky nipples between her teeth with her tongue, but god _damn_ was Adora’s grip on her ass distracting.

The sudden breather was enough that Adora could laugh at the look of absolute pleasure on Catra’s face, enjoyed even more so as she seemed to lean back down, nuzzling her face affectionately as she grinded hard on the spot where her leg met her hip, ‘ _accidentally_ ’ forcing her own thigh against Adora’s core.

She tried not to moan, tried not to get distracted, tried not to reflexively try to squeeze her legs together… but none of that worked.

Catra kissed her lips again, claiming her moans as the feline woman pressed every part of her she had against the woman she loved, enjoying this sensation and sounds too much.

Adora could just feel the rumbling, pleased purr coming from Catra’s chest, sending vibrations and electricity all over her body, from her lips to her toes.

As Catra pulled away, catching her breath, her heterochromic eyes opened slightly, wanting to see the dazed look on the woman she loved. She was not disappointed, and it made her smile, “Hey…” again, that lower, vibrating voice that made Adora shiver, “I think we should move to the bed…”

“I’m about to fall off, please!” Adora practically squeaked, embarrassed, flushing red as her innocent blue eyes darted to the side. They had started sitting on this windowsill, now she was on the edge and barely held on, locked in only by Catra’s leg and not much else.

Catra gave that cute laugh of hers, standing up and getting off Adora so she could move, taking a few steps away and waved out her puffy tail and stood with a smirk over her shoulder at the topless blonde.

Yep, Adora slipped off the windowsill as gracelessly as she did everything else. Catra had no right looking that good! And she _still_ had all her clothes on!

“Khehehe,” Catra turned with a grin, arms crossed and heterochromic eyes watching the blonde. A brunette brow rose as she watched Adora pick up her shirt, for some reason giving her this deadly blue eyed glance she hadn’t seen since their fights across the battlefield. It should _not_ have made her as warm and tingly below her stomach as it did.

“Take it off,” in _the most_ serious voice Catra had heard from Adora since fighting She-Ra, the blonde stood firm and bold… holding her discarded shirt over her chest. “Or I put this back on…”

“You wouldn’t dare…” eyes narrowed, Catra’s tail flicked out annoyed. It seemed Adora _had_ figured out one of her weaknesses. – _Damn her perky breasts!_ -

Oh, that sly smirk, a devilish grin that had _no right!_ Being so sexy on Adora’s lips, “Watch me.” And her hands moved, putting her fingers through the arm holes in the shirt-

She didn’t get any further as Catra made this absolutely _adorable_ (and pathetic) whine, clawed hands reaching up to the button on the back of her neck and started getting her catsuit off as quickly as possible.

There was the smuggest grin on Adora’s pale face, which quickly turned red and flustered as Catra started pulling the top part off. Well, she now understood Catra’s sudden pause at her own shirt being removed.

Speaking of, that white shirt hit the floor.

One of Catra’s black ears flicked at the sound, and when she glanced up, she could see Adora _staring_ at _her_. It brought back that self-conscious and embarrassed feeling from when they were stupid kids and accidentally caught each other glancing in the showers!

Red spread along the catlike woman’s face, but there was this funny little smile that wouldn’t leave her lips. Adora was _staring_ at **_her_**. Looking at her, _wanting_ her!

While embarrassing, it was endearing, and she tried to focus on that part, use it to her advantage.

Catra turned away, not stopping in her strip but hiding just a small bit, pulling the catsuit further down, wiggling in a way that drew Adora’s eyes to certain parts; her back, her hips, a flash of one of her boobs from the side, the way her tail whisked about sultry and alluring, hiding _just_ enough…

It was captivating, watching as she bent over, showing off her flexibility with ease, pulling down the pants to the ends of her clawed toes and somehow not losing her balance.

Adora could feel herself go red, all the way past her chest as heat spread down below her belly button. She knew that feeling, knew it all too well, and couldn’t help but swallow hard as her eyes were drawn to Catra stepping out of her suit and gracefully standing back up, stretching and leaning around, _teasing_ her with flashes from the side, and half-lidded eyes over her shoulder.

“Like what you see?” her words were smooth, her head tilted to look behind her, hand cocked on her hip as her tail waved amused.

“Y-yes…” Adora couldn’t help but stutter, taking a step forward.

Catra’s brow rose slightly, glancing down at Adora, then coming back up with a surly gaze.

It took Adora a second to realize Catra meant her pants and boots, which were still on… which was _completely_ unfair as Catra was standing there all naked, and Adora was realizing that _maybe_ Catra’s been fully naked under those catsuits she wore all this time and… uh…

“S-sorry!” the blonde squeaked, hands jumping to her belt and fumbling with the button and zipper, nearly falling over when she tried to get her shoes.

She-Ra may have been the strongest being in the universe, but Adora was the clumsiest.

Catra spared her any more hardship by not looking, facing forward, with her back to the clumsy blonde as her ears twitched with each fumble. Bringing a hand up she couldn’t help but giggle at how… _awkward_ they both were at this. Here she’d just… she didn’t know, tried to be sexy, and it seemed to work enough that taking off her clothes made Adora dumber than usual.

And while that was _funny_ , it was still a bit embarrassing… standing here… naked… with the woman she loved fumbling around behind her trying to get her pants off.

It was such a relief when those pale strong arms rolled across her own, rubbing her fur along smooth skin and sent that comfortable wave of feeling throughout her entire body. It even increased as she felt Adora hug her fully from behind, every inch of her body molded to some part of Catra’s as her arms wrapped around her stomach, just below her own arms and nuzzled the back of her hair.

“Mmm,” Adora squeezed her tighter, rubbing her whole body into her back, “You’re so soft and warm…”

Catra’s tail flicked erratically, hitting between what she assumed were Adora’s legs behind her and it just made all the hair all over her body stand on end as she blushed.

“Hehe,” that sweet giggle as Adora leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss between Catra’s ears, not minding her errant tail, “So…” her hands moved, spreading out along the light fur on Catra’s stomach, feeling the muscles there tense and squirm, as she spoke to one of those large black ears, “Bed?”

Catra visibly swallowed, nodding lightly as her ears dropped. How one second she could be confident enough to striptease her love and the next be completely embarrassed by her own _wandering_ tail was beyond her, but Adora didn’t seem to mind. Probably liked her being all nervous, probably finding it cute… it was just her damn muscles and skin rubbing all over her back was distracting!

With a nudge, Adora turned her around, placing a gentle hand on her cheek and pulling her into a kiss, pulling her close and clearly trying to calm her down.

A purr escaped Catra’s lips as she smiled, “You idiot,” her arms unfurled, hands going to the blonde’s sides.

A light chuckle escaped Adora’s lips, enjoying the feeling of Catra’s furry body pressed to her own, nothing between them. Her hand rose, past the feline woman’s cheek to scratch at the base of her black ear, “Better?”

Instinctively Catra leaned into the hand scratching her ear, that funny smirk of hers, pleased and content rising to her lips. Her hands splayed out, feeling the muscles under the smooth pale skin in front of her, her hands trailing to Adora’s back, where she could feel raised lines in the skin, knowing what was there.

She didn’t want to think about it, about the times she had intentionally hurt this woman, the person she loved, especially when they were this close.

Adora seemed to sense this, her own hands traveling to Catra’s back, scratching and lightly petting all along the light fur, sending waves of pleasure throughout the feline woman.

It made her shudder, breath in shakily at Adora’s shoulder, burying her face there and try to get the welling emotions under control.

She loved her, she always had, but she had hurt her, and while Adora was willing to forgive her, some part of Catra knew she never would. She’d have to make it up to this woman, make up for every scratch and scar, for every wound she put into her heart… just like she knew Adora was probably going to try to do for her.

The damn idiot was too good for her own good, but it was just part of who she was… part of why she loved her.

Taking a calming breath, Catra breathed out, that purr coming back as she pushed herself to confront those scars, run her fingers along them and, in some way, try to make this right. Rubbing along them, she could feel Adora shudder, feel as she nuzzled into the side of her head, nose her ear and…

She nipped her ear, tugging it lightly between her teeth.

Catra released some mewling noise and had to consciously keep her claws retracted else she would have reopened those scars.

“A-Adora!” she wasn’t crying, but there was that feeling of tears coming to the edge of her eyes as she held onto the strong woman for dear life. Heat spread through her body and if Adora kept that up she would probably collapse. Her fur was fuzzed and her breathing was coming in hard short breathes.

Without even realizing it, her tail flicked about wildly, then came up between their legs, running fuzzed out fur along both their inner thighs as it moved to touch more intimate places on her blonde lover.

Adora made the most adorable squeak, thankfully letting go of Catra’s ear, as she felt that wily tail move to places neither of them had explored before, well, at least on each other…

With the blonde’s momentary lapse, Catra had the upper hand, kissing her again to distract her as she moved the princess back, towards the edge of their bed and they both easily collapsed on top of it.

Despite the situation, they both laughed, separating just enough to look each other in the eye.

Raising one hand, Catra brushed along Adora’s cheek, her heterochromic eyes softly looking at the woman below her, “I love you.”

That sweet smile that spread on her face, as Adora held on tightly to the woman above her, blue eyes never leaving hers, “I love you, too.”

It always made Catra’s heart flutter when she heard those words, pleased her to hear the sincerity in them, the joy of Adora’s pounding heart when that confirmation was made between them.

They loved each other, that was it.

Nothing more, nothing less, nothing else needed to be said.

So with a light kiss, Catra moved to sit up, take a step back and take in all of the woman before her.

Golden hair loose, bright blue eyes staring at her, smooth pale skin with the scars of their lives on display, accented by the blush all over her body. The bruises on her neck and chest from her earlier attention, the trim muscles on her stomach, arms, and legs, all culminating in the patch of blonde curls she’d yet to have the chance to explore.

Every other inch of Adora’s body was claimed by her, either with loving kisses or her deadly claws, it was only that part that was left. A smirk rose on her lips, as the once-conqueror of Etheria, it was only natural she wanted to claim every _last_ inch.

While Catra was looking over her claim, Adora was also enjoying the view.

Catra’s outfits had never really left much to the imagination when it came to her physique, but there was something stunning about actually getting to see it all. Lilt, strong frame, long muscles, thick thighs and hips, her legs were gorgeous showing the strength there for all her maneuverability. Even her arms had muscle to them, lean and trim, same as her stomach and chest. Everything about her was compact and ready to pounce at a moment’s notice.

As her eyes wondered Adora saw the finer details, the patches in her light tanned fur, small hitches where she was sure scars from battles were underneath. The strips she had that accented various parts of her body; on her arms, legs, hips, and she knew there were the few on her back. What she didn’t expect was how they accented her feminine features; red strips coming up from under her arms, cupping around her muscular breasts, or around her hips practically pointing to the darker hair at the crux of her legs.

There was a tingling in her fingers, as her light blue eyes roamed the feline woman, wondering why the hell she was all the way over there, when there were lines her fingers needed to trace, boundaries they hadn’t crossed before that needed to be removed.

With determination in her eyes, Adora looked up, her eyes matching Catra’s, seeing that smirk, and she knew they had the same idea.

“So who gets to go first?” challenge was in those blue eyes, almost as if she were ready to go into battle.

Those blue and yellow eyes smirked, tail flicking out distractingly, as Catra leaned forward, stopping only a hair’s breadth from Adora’s lips, “Me, of course.”

The kiss that followed was fire and passion, setting the mood that was to come. Gone was the reformed Catra, the sweet and soft feline woman that was nervous and skeptical of everything she did and worried about what she had done, and back was the conqueror, leader of the horde.

And she had her sights on claiming everything Adora.

Their hands moved, Adora tried to hold her, but Catra just smirked, moving her hands to prop herself up on her elbows at the blonde’s sides. Nipping her lips as she let go of the kiss, giving that devilish look to those light blue eyes as she moved down.

Adora tried to move, but Catra had her hands on her breasts again, kneading the soft flesh, rolling the hard nipples against her rough pads, even squeezing, tweaking them at just the right spots that sent jolts throughout the princess’ whole body. She couldn’t help the noises that came out of her mouth, that only increased as Catra licked her way down, swirling her oddly bumpy tongue around one nipple then the other, sucking, pulling it between her teeth and letting it go with a satisfying _pop_.

Already the princess was twitching, wondering where the hell this all came from. She wanted to grab Catra, to hold and pet her, feel along that soft fur, and pull her back up to kiss her again. But every time her hands got close, scratched along the feline woman’s back, or ears she’d turn and nip at her fingers, giving a playful, if sinister look her way, as if telling her to remain still.

As she moved down, Adora couldn’t help the want that caught in her throat, leaving as desirable moans and grunts. Her legs tightened around Catra’s hips first, trying to hold on to her, but her tail just trailed along the inside, sending shivers throughout her body and made it all too easy for the catlike woman to get where she wanted and claim her goal.

Catra kissed Adora’s trim stomach, just below her belly bottom, right before the patch of blonde curls began and looked up at her love. Those wide light blue eyes, turned on and slightly terrified as she was holding herself up on her elbows, needing to _see_ what Catra was doing.

There was a fanged smirk as she pulled her hands back from those lovely breasts, instead tucking her arms under Adora’s legs, putting her thighs right at her shoulders. Her yellow eye winked, as her tail trailed along one of the blonde’s ankles, as Catra turned, kissing the inside of Adora’s thigh on one side, nipping every so often as she _slowly_ made her way forward, to the lovely spot between her legs.

Watching as Adora’s eyes seemed to widen, pupils going wide as she seemed to refuse to look away, all her attention solely focused on Catra and what she was doing, it was quite intoxicating.

Almost as much as the smell, Catra’s strong senses let her smell and even taste things from distances others on Etheria couldn’t imagine, so every time she and Adora got a little _too_ frisky she always knew. That light sweet and musky scent she attributed to Adora’s desire was something she had started to crave, and now she knew exactly where to find it, and it was driving her senses wild. It was only the look on Adora’s face, the absolute anticipation that had her in control enough to do this slowly, properly, and as deliciously as she was.

A third of the way there and she sucked on a spot on Adora’s inner thigh, might as well leave a mark here as well was her simple thinking.

The moaning cry that escaped her love’s lips was music to her ears.

Catra grinned around fangs, nipping the spot before suddenly diving towards her true goal.

If she thought the sound Adora made from strangled anticipation was beautiful, the cry that was released as she wrapped her tongue under the hood of her clit and stroked up, sucking lightly on the hardened tip and flicked it was indescribable.

And arousing.

“C-Cat-ah!!” she was breathing hard, her body going hot and tight, Adora had to close her eyes and grip the bedding as Catra continued licking between her legs.

It was truly something, part of Catra couldn’t help but smirk, feeling as her love’s legs tightened around her head, her hips tried to jerk and forcefully rub against her ministrations. She had to bring her hands up, around and hold her open else she might suffocate.

It would be a good death she decided, face deep in her lover’s sex.

Not that she planned on any of that right now, there were places for her tongue to explore and claim, tastes like the soft tangy juices that seemed to already be covering her down here to try.

She put her whole mouth over Adora’s mound, suckling the small hard nub, treating it as she had Adora’s nipples and enjoying the effects she could hear as the blonde struggled to hold back. Occasionally there were parts of her name between the whimpers and moans, sounds and claims that made her purr, and when those vibrations were added to her tongue’s administrations they seemed to get even higher pitched.

It was… honestly getting too much, even for Catra.

She had to pull back and breathe, feeling a coiling in her own stomach as she knew she was wet, licking the excess juices from around her lips. Her eyes were wild she knew, as she had to look up, just to see, if only for a moment the effect she had on her love.

Hands fisted into the bedding, back arched, breasts exposed to the air, nipples hard as her chest was breathing just as heavily, if not more so then her own. And Adora’s eyes, they were sapphire fire, looking at her expectantly.

A wicked grin came to Catra’s lips, wondering if she’d gotten her close and just happened to stop right at the worst possible time…

She opened her mouth to voice this witty snark, only to have Adora’s hand suddenly on her head, grip her hair _hard_ and push her **_down_**.

- _Okay, finish her off, got it_ \- Catra couldn’t help but chuckle, running her fangs along her puffy folds, _trying_ to mind the hand that was _still_ on her head, pushing rather adamantly, as she tried to figure out where she was.

Going a bit lower then she was before, snaking one of her hands around Adora’s leg to rub along the blonde patch above her and take over attention to her aroused little nub, Catra slinked her tongue along a new path.

Following down the inner spine of her clit, she found that dip, recalling how it worked on herself, she trailed her tongue lower until she found her slit.

- _The true treasure of Eternia_ \- Catra made a note somewhere in her mind to slap herself for that later, but right now she had places to explore with her tongue.

Being the _gentle_ cat that she was, she licked around first, feeling along the sides, the puffy muscles and folds, knowing she rather liked the warm up herself… and _really_ wished someone’s hands were doing this to herself at the moment. But this was her endeavor, and she was to see it through.

Also Adora’s noises were getting more desperate, her hand nearly pulling her hair out and she should _not_ have found that as arousing as it was!

The rough pad of her thumb stroked the inner spine of Adora’s clit, flicking it right at the end, and finding the right pace, she opened her mouth wider, turning her head, and diving right in, penetrating with her tongue as deep as she could.

There was such a _loud_ groan as Adora’s knees nearly crushed her head, a new tangy sharp taste on her tongue as she could feel her inner walls squeezing and drawing her tongue in.

There were no thoughts in Catra’s head at the moment, just a groan herself at the sensation, as she could feel just below her stomach tighten empathically. Her free hand came up under one of Adora’s knees, pulling, clawing tightly, unaware of what she was doing as she pumped and probed her tongue as deeply and thoroughly as she could inside her lover.

Catra’s moans seemed to echo in Adora as she whimpered from the attention, reaching down to pull one of her legs up higher, giving Catra better access, while still keeping her other buried in those short brunette locks, encouraging, hopefully, for her to continue.

It felt… _exhilarating._

Catra’s thumb on her exposed clit, warm hand on her stomach, as her bumpy tongue pulled in and out of her, finding small spots she didn’t even know she had that sent jolts of electricity all along her body, as it all culminated and she felt like something was being pulled taught, like it was going to break.

It was so different when someone else was doing it, so exciting and new, having Catra between her legs was so much _more_ then when she tried herself.

It was faster, quicker, unexpected, and just…

A whimper escaped Adora’s throat as she just couldn’t hold on anymore, dropping her leg as both hands went to the feline woman’s head.

Catra momentarily got some sense back, being nearly kicked in the face, as she was _very_ into her ministrations of licking every part of Adora from the inside out.

Then _both_ her hands were on her head, both pushing, and holding, and fingers digging into her scalp and crumpling around her ears. It sent a shiver down her whole body, all the way down her spine, to the tip of her tail that was fuzzed out and vibrating, not knowing what to do, curled back towards herself, and that sensation just came back up as a throaty moan into Adora’s quivering vagina.

Abandoning its post, both of Catra’s hands went to the thighs suffocating her, pushing them up as she stretched her jaw as much as possible, licking from the inside all the way to the tip on her lover, and feeling as her jerky hips grinded that hard clit against her nose.

Growling, she tried to find it, that rhythm that would get her to cum hard and fast, noting every twitch, every moan, every tightening of her inner walls as she dipped her tongue in and out.

“Ca-Catra!” the shuddering moans, the short breaths, the tightening and tingling all across her body. Both of them knew she was close.

- _Just a little more_ \- and the cat was grinning, making her strokes long and purposeful, knowing what it was like, right on that edge. She abandoned her slit, focusing solely on the tip of her clit, putting all the pressure and attention there had Adora screaming in no time.

It was music, hearing her name shouted from those lips, as she dipped her tongue back in, feeling those walls squeeze around her right as Adora started cuming.

What Catra did _not_ expect was the sudden rush of fluids that caught in her mouth and dripped down most of her chest. That was… new.

Not that she minded, the flavor was something she could get used to…

When Adora’s shout dwindled to a whimper and her hands dropped from her ears, Catra raised a brow, and her head, absently wiping along her neck and chin, cleaning herself up as much as she could while standing to get some feeling back into her legs.

Looking down, the blonde princess was practically dead on their soaked bed.

Some part of Catra’s mind couldn’t help but gloat about _finally_ defeating She-Ra. She quickly shoved it aside and ignored the stupid insinuation… not that the devilish smirk would leave her lips as she continued to lick herself clean.

She was still excited, and Adora looking so vulnerable and out of it was just too alluring…

Leaning over her, Catra pondered what to do now. Adora was in the lull of just cuming, so she’d need a second to get her body back under control. She was still horny from not only playing with her but all the petting Adora’s strong hands had been doing to her the whole time, her fur was practically standing on end, while her own body was jittery and just ready to pounce.

Her tail trailed up the inside of her leg, something coming to mind she hadn’t done in a _long_ time…

- _Wonder if Adora would be interested_ \- now _was_ the perfect time to try, with her still riding that high.

That mischievous fanged grin spread on the feline woman’s lips, as she moved to prowl over her lover. One knee came up on the edge, pushing under one of the blonde’s limp legs, as she moved to put her legs around her waist, having Adora straddling _her_ was kind of a funny thought.

She gently put one clawed hand at the blonde’s waist, balancing on the end of the bed and trying to move as stealthy as possible to achieve the desired position.

Unfortunately (or fortunately~) this was apparently a trap in itself!

“Gotcha!” strong hands grabbed at Catra’s wrists and pulled her up, rolling over and suddenly Adora was on top of _her_ , giving that winning smirk with her determined blue eyes.

Heterochromatic eyes blinked, blushing as… well, she was not against in any way at this point Adora holding her wrists by her ears and just looming over her like that. It was just… quite a lot…

Add in she was pressing her full weight, and therefore _BREASTS_ against her own along with straddling her hips, still _very_ wet and she could feel it on herself and… oh, everything thing was just…

“Catra… you’re drooling,” for a moment Adora was concerned, Catra was being oddly contrite about this, normally if she pinned her she’d be fighting tooth and nail, sure she hoped it’d be playful what with everything going on but this… this felt like something was… off.

That’s when Adora felt something long, hard, and _furry_ rub along her exposed folds and sensitive nub from behind, eliciting a shudder and squeak out of her.

“Oh Adora, you shouldn’t leave yourself so open,” feeling as her lover was _stunned_ by her stealthy move, the feline woman leaned up as much as she could, rubbing her face along Adora’s, just basking in the feeling as she was tense again, trying to focus, and with the way her tail was playing with Adora from behind that just wasn’t going to happen. Catra’s bumpy tongue rolled along Adora’s jawline, coming up to her ear, “It makes you vulnerable,” she whispered darkly to her ear, nipping at the lobe and enjoying as she felt the blonde shudder.

“Bu-but you… just…” gasping, Adora closed her eyes, feeling that tail probe her folds, run slickly from back to front, even wiggling its tip on her own.

The smirk just would not leave Catra’s lips, as she moved her body, pulling her wrists, and thus Adora’s hands, up above her head, forcing the blonde’s body to roll along her own, then reached up with her legs, locking her thighs around Adora’s and pulling her lower portion as close to her own as possible, all the while keeping her tail moving, sliding up and down along the sensitive flesh there, ensuring the princess’ inability to function.

This position brought Adora’s clit right on her own, brought her breasts just a bit above her own and near enough she cloud lick the tops of them, and gave all the access she needed for her tail to continue having _fun_ with the blonde from behind.

“I told you,” Catra breathed out deeply, heat permeating between them as Adora looked down, eyes already dazed, as the feline woman smirked, “You shouldn’t overstimulated me…”

Adora had barely a second to register Catra said anything, before that long, hard, furry appendage was shoved quite forcefully inside her.

She leaned back with a cry, not expecting the invasion, and that was all the opportunity Catra needed to release her hands, move them to Adora’s hips to keep them stable, and move her lips to one of her breasts and continue her fun of suckling them from earlier.

Adora whimpered, moaned as she buried her head near Catra’s, using her arms as braces and once again gripping the sheets deathly tight. Catra’s tail was different then her tongue, it was thicker, harder and could go deeper, so it took her longer to adjust. It helped that she was still sensitive from just cuming, so despite the suddenness was much more receptive.

And Catra was very attentive, her hands gripped her ass, minding her claws, pressing and kneading her lower cheeks and helping her grind against the catlike woman’s own hips, while her knobby tongue tended to her chest and anything within reach.

Catra moaned hotly around her nipple when their clits grinded against one another, her fur standing on end, becoming more prickly and attacking her sensitive skin. The tail seemed to fuzz a bit inside, but Adora just pushed against it, finding a proper rhythm for both of them.

And Catra seemed to follow, her breath matching Adora’s, her ears back as she could feel Adora try to lean on her head, even nip at her ears, as she grinded against her in a very pleasurable bliss. It got harder to control her claws, keep her legs in the right position, but so long as she focused on her tail, moving it in controlled thrusts in and out of Adora, she’d be satisfied.

Already she could feel that tightening, Adora’s inner muscles vibrating and squeezing, as her hip thrusts became stronger, more demanding, and pressed on her harder.

It was getting harder and harder to stay focused, to keep her tail moving as Adora leaned back, the angle become awkward, even painful for the tip of her tail, if she had more room that’d be find but-!!

Suddenly Adora was moaning above her, and Catra had those _lovely_ breasts forced into her face and she didn’t care about the numbing pain in her tail anymore!

All she had to do was keep her tail from not falling out, getting bent, or some other stupid thing from happening and Adora would probably finish herself off at this point. She was really getting into it, grinding their clits together and Catra was all too pleased by the sensations and the bounty before her.

Another groan around her nipples, and Catra could feel herself starting, that coil in the pit of her stomach, surging each time Adora grinded into her. The feeling of the blonde’s inner walls tightening, choking around her bent tail tip, feeling as those muscles started squeezing _hard_.

She had to let go, breathe, her clawed hands coming up around her lover’s back, trying to hold on tight, “A-Adora… I-!!”

“I know!” the blonde practically screamed, or it sounded like it, it was hard to tell with her heart pounding in her ears, her whole body going painfully tight, tense and shaking along with the woman above her.

With a whine, she stretched, wanting to feel Adora’s lips on hers as they came to that delightful end.

She seemed to know, responded, as the princess reached down, claiming Catra’s lips and pressed her hips down _hard_ , devouring the moan that escaped between those fangs and whatever words came tumbling out of her throat.

A second later, Catra’s tail was released, painfully squeezed out as Adora came again, moaning just as hard into Catra’s mouth.

The two held each other, hard, and trembling as they rode out the waves of pleasure that rocked their bodies.

When the world started making sense again, Catra was breathing hard, Adora’s body was deadweight on top of her and she couldn’t feel her legs or tail.

But she felt… so good.

The jolts and tingles were still coming, she wanted to grab Adora, hold her, pull her even closer then she already was but her body just would not respond the way she wanted. So she settled for nudging the blonde, nuzzling her head as much as she could muster.

There was some noise as a response, but otherwise Adora seemed quite out of it. Cumming twice, and _hard_ could take it out of you, Catra supposed.

“Idiot, heh,” she nuzzled, purring loudly as she got enough feeling in her arm to grab Adora’s thrown over her chest, “You always try too hard…”

There was some grumbled response, not that the blonde seemed to move. It seemed like she tried to tilt her head closer to Catra’s neck, but that was as far as her efforts could take her.

It made Catra chuckle, her lover was an idiot, but she was her idiot.

“I love you,” she whispered to her, kissing the side of her head she could reach. The only response she got was the blonde moving enough to try and curl around her, it wasn’t much, but it was enough.

She knew what Adora meant, how she felt.

Maybe next time she’d be the one that was left drooling and immobile, let Adora take care of her for once.

- _I’m curious what she’d pull out, maybe She-Ra?_ \- a wicked smirk tugged at the feline woman’s lips. That was definitely an idea, one she’d have to share with Adora when she woke up. Hell, they could probably try it _when_ she woke up.

Momentarily, Catra wondered if her new sword could transform like her old one… and a lot of _colorful_ and _creative_ ideas came to mind.

Oh yes, this trip through space was going to be enjoyable indeed.

At the sound of even breathing at her side, Catra turned and looked at Adora amused. She was honestly surprised she could be so spontaneous, it wasn’t exactly like her, but the lulls in their journey _were_ boring so… spontaneous sex certainly seemed like a good idea.

“Wait,” Catra’s ear flicked and her heterochromic eyes narrowed as a thought came to mind, “What did she come in here for?”

Whatever it was, she wasn’t getting an answer from the Princess of Power any time soon… and even after that it wasn’t going to matter anyway.

“Khehehe,” Catra just chuckled to herself, nuzzling further into her sleepy lover and decided it was as good as any time to cuddle up and rest. Hopefully this time her thoughts would take her to more _pleasant_ dreams, and leave all her worries by the door.

Otherwise she’d have to wake up She-Ra and find a way to distract herself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, if there is an appendage, USE IT! :D
> 
> One of my favorite things about this series was how expressive Catra's tail is... so i sure as hell am going to use it! for lewds! I'm sure she has~ ;P
> 
> i'm sure Adora appreciates it~
> 
> there were further ideas, but i felt if i continued this i would literally DIE! So Catra gets to contemplate what 'wonders' She-Ra brings to the bedroom, and so do the rest of you~
> 
> Have fun~ Stay safe~ and mind your angsty catgirls~


	2. Sex is Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora has a dream, Catra properly distracts her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is happening... fml...
> 
> First and foremost, this is a THANK YOU!!! for all the people that read the first part and mainly the comments. I told my hubby 'i love pornfic comments, they're hilarious!' and you guys did not disappoint ;P
> 
> i had not PLANNED on continuing this, but when after THREE DAYS this fic basically became number one in Kudos and number two in hits for EVERYTHING i've posted on AO3... well... gotta do something right? Part of me is annoyed, BECAUSE ITS PORN!! but then again my other top fic is also a 'Sex to relationship' story, so... its not like i really have standards, right? :D
> 
> That and i did have fun writing this and the previous one, i got to use my more detail oriented fic-writing i haven't used in awhile, and got to play with two idiots that make sex the most AWKWARD and amusing thing in the world, while somehow maintaining a wholesomeness that shouldn't exist in PWP...
> 
> oh well, i can't win~ the only 'standard' i can seem to maintain is a quality one, so i hope this lives up to the previous one ;3
> 
> ENJOY!! (You silly pervs~)

They were fighting again.

It was the war, between the Princesses and the Horde, she couldn’t remember what battlefield, what day, what _year_ this was going on, but it felt like it had been forever.

She had been fighting for the Princesses, fighting for Etheria, for peace, for everyone in this world to be able to have their own lives and live them.

She had been fighting friends, people she grew up with; members of the Horde, Kyle, Lonnie and Rogelio, and most importantly, Catra.

“Hey Adora,” that purring sweet, malicious voice. Seductive and smooth sending a tingling of feeling from the base of her spine to the crown on her head.

“Catra!” she turned, gripping her sword, breath tight, heart pounding as she took in the feline woman.

She was standing tall, proud, on the top of the little cliff of dirt above her, smirking with that wicked (sexy) grin and her hip cocked. Those heterochromic eyes glided over her, making her skin shiver in a way that didn’t make sense for right now… not this situation, not this place or time…

Catra jumped down, stalking towards her, prowling with her arms behind her back, tail waving in an amused way behind her. It drew her eyes, she knew it was wrong to get caught on anything in the middle of a battle, but she couldn’t pull those shinning blues away from the windy dark brown appendage.

It sent a clinching in her gut that was _not_ supposed to be here right now!

With her eyes distracted, Catra had managed to walk up beside her, _casually_ leaning too close, letting one hand loose to glide over her ribs, to her side, to her hips…

Her heart picked up, so did her breathing, and her grip on the sword of protection increased, becoming uncomfortably tight. Her whole body was tense and her awareness of Catra’s movements around her was unnaturally intense, but it wasn’t hatred, wasn’t anger… it was… something else, something that had no right being here.

Catra purred, _wickedly_ , as her hand and claws trailed, going from the giant princess’ hips along her back, trailing towards her spine… and heading down…

On reflex, she spun around, grabbing the front of Catra’s outfit and ramming her into the closest wall.

The sound that came out of Catra’s mouth was **_not_** pained or angry, it was **_not_** something that should be here, in this place, in this _time!_ and should **_NOT_** have caused heat to cross across her face or crawl below her stomach.

“Mmmhrmm… yeees, hit me harder She-Ra…” the feline woman moaned, gripping the hand at her chest, not with powerful claws that could rend steel poised for action… but loving pads trailing along the golden gauntlet sensually and going up magically enhanced muscle.

The blush spread along the blonde’s pale face, her hand gripping _tighter_ for some reason!

That just elicited another moan from the pinned catlike woman, her tail now trailing out from behind her to drag along the side of her thigh, trailing a bristling fuzzy line from below her hip to the inside of her leg… and trailing up.

“That’s how you want it, right?” those heterochromic eyes were looking at her with something that wasn’t supposed to be there. Lust and vindictive teasing, a smirk that made her knees tremble, and strangely a softness to her sharp catlike features that belayed something she didn’t dare to hope for…

“C’mon Adora,” those flexible and strong legs reached out, grabbing around her waist, pulling her closer until there was barely an inch between them. Catra’s voice lowered, still having that snarky sass to it but there was an almost genuine smile there, her fangs showing with mirth not spite, “Don’t you want to put all that _power_ to use?”

That tail was between her legs, rubbing places it should have never been and she didn’t have it in her to stop it. Her hand holding her sword twitched, ideas, images, all manner of ‘weapons’ flashing behind her eyes she could use as she seriously glared and leaned in closer.

There was so much to do, so much to try, and Catra was pulling her in and…

… with a gasp she woke up.

The room was darker now, like someone had lowered the lights, but not to the point she couldn’t see anything. The window, open to space, showed a bright nebula of purple and pink floating by, lighting up and bathing the room in soft light. Her clothes were strewn about, her jacket and belt landing apparently at the end of the bed nearby, her shirt and pants on the floor by her boots. Her feet, cold and hanging off the bed.

- _What just…?!_ \- Adora blinked, pushing herself off the bed, trying to determine what was going on, why her heart was pounding and where the threat was… she woke with a start, that had to have been it, right?

There was a rub of rough pads along the base of her spine, smooth and loving, sending a trail of warmth from there up her back, trailing into claws that ended with pinpricks sending a shudder throughout her body.

Turning she faced the warmth at her side, trying to calm her mind and heart, to get the blood pounding out of her ears so she could look at the woman she loved without scaring her…

Blue and yellow eyes seemed to glow in the lowlight, fixing her with an amused if soft gaze, the purr obvious in her chest thanks to their closeness as Catra seemed to smile.

“Hey Adora,” her voice was soft and sweet, lined with the rumblings of that purr and out of the corner of her eyes she could see her dark brown tail waving in amusement.

For some reason that brought a thick blush to her face that heated up the entire area around them.

Catra just gave that sweet, adorable chuckle of hers, leaning in without a care and with such ease, claiming her lips, nibbling the bottom and kissing her again.

It was a strangely loving motion, not that Adora minded but her just waking up brain wasn’t making much sense out of it…

“You slept hard,” there was a smirk in her voice, nuzzling the blonde, eyes closed and just being content to be in her presence, “I had to turn you around or you would have punched me in the face…”

“I-er…um…” Adora tried to look down, to hide her shame, but Catra was right there, nuzzling so softly, her light facial fur soft on her skin and she sounded far too pleased to really do anything to disrupt it, “I’m… s-sorry…”

That amused little chuckle escaped between her lips, “The day you stop fighting in your sleep, will be a good day for me,” her lips pulled, showing fangs and snark, “Though I might be worried, I’m so used to sleep combat, I might get rusty otherwise, khehe!”

Against her wishes, Adora snorted, rolling her eyes and turning away. She wanted to rest a bit more, content to be relaxed, or as relaxed as she could get, with Catra by her side.

There was a fuzzy trail along the side of her leg, leaning more towards the inside, boldly she might have thought, that damn dream and stupid fantasies running wild under her skin. She didn’t pay it much mind, figuring it was Catra’s tail just doing whatever it did like always…

Until it came up from behind, rubbing _unhindered_ between her legs…

“Eep!” with a squeak, the princess jumped up and flipped around, heart beating fast and red running all over her visible body.

That’s when she noticed something _else_ …

“Why am I naked?!” panicked, she looked over at Catra. It hadn’t registered to her before because sleeping in her underwear around Catra was… _convenient_ , the furry woman was **_really_** hot, okay! That was it!

Only to notice something else, as Catra seemed to be giving her this flat, unsurprised look…

“Catra! Why are **_you_** naked?!” her voice squeaked higher, the pounding of her heart harder, and bits and pieces of her _dream_ came tumbling back as her eyes roved over the feline woman to places she had _thought_ only existed in her dreams and memories…

Lilt muscular form, those red strips all but _dragging_ her eyes to places she _should **not**_ be **_STARING_** AT?! The way Catra smirked and her black ears followed, how her tail waved about amused before coming back to her and trailing up her thigh sending an involuntary shudder as warmth and tinglies spread all along her body.

“Adora, did you hit your head in your sleep?” she was laughing, but there was that odd pull at Catra’s lips and the funny dip in her brow that gave away her genuine concern. Her ears twitched, flicking down and back a bit as her tail picked up suddenly, no longer touching the creamy pale skin, as her heterochromic eyes glowed in the low light, staring right at her, “You… do remember what we did, right?” she blinked, face going oddly flat, “It was only…” quickly she glanced around, assumedly to find a clock or something but finding nothing, causing her tail to flick annoyed and the expression to morph on her face, “I don’t know… maybe an hour or two ago?”

Light blue eyes blinked. Adora looked around the room. The windowsill, with the claw marks in the steel. Her bra dropped on the floor by it. Her jacket and belt haphazardly thrown on the bed. Her white shirt, pants and boots in a messy pile on the ground. Catra’s catsuit not much further away. The fact they were at the _end_ of their bed, with her feet hanging off and Catra curled up by her… not to mention a damp spot that made her blush when her foot trailed over it…

Red ran across her face and she tried not to squeak in her voice, “We had sex?!”

That flat look on Catra’s face as her ears dropped, “Are you serious?”

“What-just?!” now she was panicking, hands flailing up as that gripping feeling that made her panic and tremble all over creeped in. Doing another circuit of looking around the room then finally landing on Catra’s stony face. She felt bad, felt _guilty_ , “I… thought that was a dream?”

That got a raised brunette brow, a _slight_ tip to the catlike woman’s lips, “Dream about us often?” the purring was back as she leaned in, glowing eyes narrowing just the slightest bit, “Like _that_?”

Whatever response or kneejerk reaction of hiding her _shame_ was completely useless and Adora knew it. The heat that wasn’t just embarrassment had spread all across her body just _seeing_ Catra lounging, comfortable and naked, next to her, was too much to contain. Catra would already know from that if not the look on her face.

There was a stupid grin trying to pull at her lips and she just couldn’t push it down or make it go away…

She had thought about her and Catra like that since _before_ she left the Horde, since before she knew what the word ‘Love’ was… hell, they didn’t even _really_ have an education for what SEX was! Shadow-Weaver wasn’t going to tell them! They only got crude explanations or yelling from other, older, soldiers… and no one at BrightMoon seemed to know, or talked about it, or… were going to tell her… not that she was going to _ask_ , but still…

She’d had thoughts, and therefore _dreams_ , about her and Catra being more intimate for… a _long_ time… just hadn’t had any time to deal with them or make sense of them or really _explore_ them…

And since getting rid of Horde Prime, and Catra being ‘good’ and with her all the time… they’d just, kind of gotten stronger, and she didn’t know how to deal with those feelings because she didn’t want to push Catra in any way, and they were kind of wrong, right? Were they wrong? She had no IDEA!! No one properly told her about this stuff?!

Obviously she’d taken too long to answer, as Catra broke out into a snort, giggling in that cute way of hers…

“Oh man, of _all_ the things,” she rolled onto her back, hands splayed out along the fur on her stomach, tail waving about and legs kicking, “ _Adora_ having sexy dreams about ** _US_** _!!”_

“S-shut up!” her defense was weak, though it probably had more to do with her light blue eyes being drawn to the dark circles on Catra’s chest that were unmistakably her nipples, not even hidden by the light tan fuzz on the rest of her chest. It made her shudder, her hands tingle, as her eyes trailed the rest of the feline woman, wanting to touch and run her fingers through that fine fur…

“Adora, my eyes are up here,” that dark brown tail flicked, amused.

The blonde didn’t even bother looking back up, her eyes were caught on the red lines on Catra’s hips… ideas flowing through her consciousness, digging up old dreams and thoughts that were buried long ago…

A clawed hand apparently reached out, catching under the pale princess’ chin, forcibly turning her light blue gaze from those lovely thick thighs, along the light tanned and stripped lilt body, to the wry and amused look on her lover. Catra was grinning, not judging she realized after a moment, just amused by something, her blue and yellow eyes shining in a way that had nothing to do with their natural nocturnal glow.

“So,” that smirk was deadly, reminiscent of those wicked ones from across the battlefield that used to haunt her, spurring thoughts of more than just fear and loss, “You going to tell me about these dreams?”

The blush creeped up her cheeks again and try as she might, Catra wouldn’t let Adora look away. It was that same sinking guilty feeling, the one when she messed up and got told off, as lightly as Shadow-Weaver punished her, but knew Catra was going to get it worse for one reason or another.

Part of her didn’t want to admit this, it was… _difficult_ for her to even face herself. The past year or so that they had been fighting, she’d have these dreams, these _thoughts_ , and they were always so… random? Spontaneous? It’d happen when her blood was pumping from battle and she was trying to calm down, thinking things over, and when she finally got to sleep they just _attacked_.

It felt awkward, thinking about an _enemy_ like that, and the situation, the context… it was just so messed up. **_How_** could she tell anyone about this? Not Glimmer or Bow for sure, and she _definitely_ wasn’t close enough with anyone else to express these ideas. But Catra…

Catra was the one they were about. She was the one she loved. These dreams had helped keep that spark alive in their own way, worming in and proving _somewhere_ in her head the feline woman still reigned supreme, at least in this context.

She was the only one her adolescent mind ever felt… _safe_ enough to even experiment with, mentally and in dreams.

Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad? It was Catra after all…

Raising her hand, Adora held the one Catra had holding her chin, rubbing her thumb as she tried to organize her thoughts and feelings. Catra just watched her, patiently waiting, tail waving behind her, and it helped Adora find the courage to bring her eyes back up to meet those heterochromatic ones.

There was love there, this wasn’t a _bad_ thing, it was just… another thing to be shared between them.

They’d already gone so far, and her stupid brain had thought for a second that was just a pleasant dream…

With a sigh, Adora leaned into Catra’s hand, nuzzling it as she pet the light fur there, “Sure this isn’t just a nice dream?”

There was that dismissive snort, but Catra responded by moving her hand to cup her cheek, rubbing her rough pad on her thumb along her fine cheekbone and coaxing her surprisingly gently to look her in the eye. Those blue and yellow eyes of hers were smiling, like the soft rise on the edges of her lips, “This isn’t a dream. I’m really here, with you, and we’re together,” she leaned forward, same as Adora had done earlier to help calm her down, leaning her forehead on the blonde’s letting their hair mingles as she nosed the woman she loved, “We even got to ‘make love’ and it was great,” there was that smirk in her voice, though it dipped sarcastically at the euphemism.

It made Adora involuntarily laugh, shaking her head, “Catra, using a pleasant term like ‘make love’ instead of something crude,” her nose rubbed along the brunette catlike woman’s, “This must be a dream…”

“Khehehe, shut up,” Catra pushed her shoulder, perhaps harder than intended, but in separating, Adora could see the blush on her cheeks. She was _trying_ to be genuinely nice, _trying_ to emphasize the meaning behind them finally having sex with each other and how much it meant to **_her_**. She loved Adora, so it wasn’t something ‘bad’ or to be ashamed of… it was just her natural tendency to tell everything like a sarcastic joke.

Which, Adora was learning, was just her way of hiding her fear, giving a devil-may-care smirk and making a joke meant she cared. It meant something genuine to her, even if the feline woman wasn’t very good at expressing it.

So she laughed, heart and mind lightened by her _lover’s_ feelings, and reasoning with herself that maybe… just maybe, this was all okay, and there was nothing wrong with the feelings she had.

“It’s just…” with a light nervous smirk, Adora scratched the side of her cheek, looking away, “It’s kind of embarrassing, talking about it…”

“I literally just tail-fucked you and let you ride to completion on top of me…” Catra said so flatly and casually that Adora squeaked and had to cover her face. Doing it was one thing, that was heat of the moment passion and excitement and… a **_lot_ **of things! _Saying_ it, out loud, _like THAT!!_ Was something else entirely!!

“Which, I mean…” Catra continued, scratching behind her ear while smirking, even blushing lightly as _she_ glanced away, “Was really hot, to be honest…”

“Catra!” Adora groaned, covering her face. She could feel how red-hot her face was! It was probably glowing, lighting up their room!

“Khehehe!” that snarky giggle, the feline woman leaning in and nuzzling her embarrassed lover, “What? I’m just saying…” her purr intensified, nosing Adora’s hands away from her face, just so the catlike woman could nuzzle that pale cheek herself, “Can’t be weirder then that?” those glowing, _smirking_ , yellow and blue eyes watched the blonde, “Kinda surprised you let me do that.”

The blush did not decrease, but Adora lowered her hands enough to glare at the feline woman, “Not like I had much choice in the moment…” she wasn’t going to admit how good it felt, she wasn’t going to admit how good it felt, by all that was good and clean in this world SHE WAS NOT GOING TO ADMIT HOW GOOD IT FELT!!

Those heterochromic eyes narrowed, smooth and amused as the dark brown tail waved about at the edge of Adora’s vision, “That good, huh?”

With a squeak Adora covered her eyes, whining out, “Yeeeeesss…”

With a giggle Catra leaned back, propping her chin on her hand, “So those dreams?”

“You’re not going to let me get out of this are you?” those lovely light blues were still covered, maybe if she couldn’t _see_ Catra she’d be less vulnerable to her amused, expressive, adorable _face!_

She didn’t account for the warm hand that softly set down on her exposed stomach, trailing fingers gently, in a coaxing way up and down, from her ribs to her below her belly button. She also didn’t account for how _relaxing_ the small motion was, how comforting, how alluring, how… however many other words she could use for it just making everything feel ‘ _alright_ ’ and glad Catra was just _there_ , with her, talking…

The warmth that hand spread was both loving and desirable.

It reminded her how much she _wanted_ Catra, how much she _still_ wanted her, always had, and probably always will. Not just a romantic love, but a physical one as well…

With a whining groan, the blonde princess relented, though raised both arms to cover her eyes, “Don’t laugh.”

There was an arguably lower chuckle in Catra’s throat, her tail flicking out amused as she watched her lover struggle with herself.

She let her fingers wonder a bit more, caressing on the sides, lining Adora’s abs, trailing her ribs and just _barely_ edging the underside of her breasts and the curve of her waist.

It was nice watching her, watching as her breath hitched in certain spots, seeing how she would shudder in response when her fingers lingered over old scars, especially the ones from when they were training as kids…

The red spreading down her pale chest, taunting and drawing her eyes to those lovely mounds, making her want to grab them and start playing with them again…

If Catra thought for a second that would help _calm_ Adora _the fuck down!!_ she wouldn’t hesitate. As it was, the feline woman felt that would drive the hilariously nervous blonde princess to running out of the room in sheer embarrassed panic, clothes or no clothes. Best not to tempt such.

Though, while she was petting her trim stomach, Catra couldn’t help the amused thoughts and sarcasm that came to mind, her tail flicking in amusement.

“C’mon, they can’t be _that_ bad?” with a light, amused, soft chuckle she trailed her hand up, skipping over her favorite parts, and gently grabbed one of Adora’s arms, trying to pull it away so she could look at those sad baby blues, “What? Is it like…” her eyes rolled, ear twitching and flicking her tail as she couldn’t help but look away, ignoring the rising blush above _her_ lips, “Being She-Ra and fucking me hard against a wall after we fought or something?” this wasn’t a recurrent thought in her own mind or anything, shut up!

The way Adora’s eyes widened and looked _absolutely **panicked**_ spoke volumes.

“Oh,” Catra blinked, letting go of Adora’s arm and just let the blush encompass her face.

The two just stared at each other in dead silence for a good solid minute.

“Catra…” the name was drawn out as Adora willfully lowered her arms, eyes narrowing as she watched her lover intensely. A smirk started rising on her face as she propped herself up, meeting Catra eye-to-eye as the feline woman’s ears dropped and the red spread further and further down her neck, “… is that…” the smirk grew, watching as those slit pupils dilated, “Something **_you’ve_** thought about?”

“What?!” her voice cracked and squeaked, in that specific way that Adora was learning meant whatever she said was the exact _opposite_ of what she meant, “No! S-shut up!” and she shoved Adora’s shoulder, a _dead_ giveaway that Catra had, in fact, had those **_exact_** same thoughts.

A wide grin spread on Adora’s face, as she watched Catra slink away in obvious embarrassment. That must have been what she looked like.

So without a second thought, the blonde princess reached over, grabbing the feline woman around the waist, letting her hands enjoy the soft fury along her belly and pulled Catra’s back to her chest.

Nuzzling the back of her head, Adora spoke directly to one of those black ears, “Do you want to try?”

Catra stilled. To such a degree it was almost scary.

Then her ears twitched, her tail moved between their legs, and Adora could feel her heart pounding heavy in her chest as her body seemed to heat up more.

“No!” her voice growled, face tilting back, trying to glare with her blue eye. Only for her tail to flick, a shudder to run through her body, “Maybe…” then she pulled in her knees, trying to ball up as much as possible while nearly burying her face in the mattress below them, whining out in something Adora could barely hear, “… y-yes.”

A smirk flew across the blonde’s face, and while she was tempted to make Catra say that admittance louder, let her be. Instead she nuzzled behind her ear, “Okay,” Her voice was barely a whisper, as she moved to kiss below the black ear, nibbling its edge, garnering a funny little noise from her lover.

Catra gave a little moan, stuck low in her throat and seemed to unfurl herself, tail flicking as she turned, trying to catch Adora’s gaze, “You… want to try this?”

A bright red blush spread across Adora’s pale cheeks but she couldn’t help the smile. Catra’s unintentional admittance meant a lot to her, if her lover had thought about it, maybe it wasn’t so weird. She sat up grinning down at Catra, “Y-yea,” she pushed her hand through her blonde hair, glancing at it instead of the adorable look on Catra’s face, “Its… kind of been a part of my dreams since first summoning She-Ra, but well…” she scratched her cheek, wondering how to word this, “See, the first version with the sword always felt… kind of off?” she waved her hand, shrugging, “But the version I have now…” her voice trailed, and her hand slipped to her chest, pressing right where her heart was. An unconscious smile spread along her lips, remembering the feeling of _this_ version of She-Ra, one that was completely her own and powered solely by her own feelings…

This version of She-Ra was right, she was _her_ , there really was no difference between her and Adora.

It made her happy, to think and feel that. For She-Ra to not be a burden placed on her by fate, demanded of by destiny, and all that other nonsense that made her feel like a weight she could never get out from under.

She was Adora, she was She-Ra, they were just two versions of herself. One her normal version, the other with the power to blow up or reforest a planet. Same person, same mind, just two different forms for different things…

Now, _this_ … well, it _probably_ didn’t _really_ fall under She-Ra’s prevue, buuuuuuuuut…

With a snort, she shrugged, glancing back at Catra, “What’s the harm in trying?”

Those adorable wide heterochromic eyes that had been waiting on her every word suddenly narrowed, her expression flattening as Catra snorted, sitting up with her so they were eye to eye, “Oh, I don’t know? Maybe the fact She-Ra can lift a TANK and shoot laser beams out of her sword made of who-knows-what kind of magic?!”

Now the flat look was on Adora’s face, as she casually pointed to the windowsill… which had a crumpled portion where distinct _claw marks_ were now imbedded.

Following her lover’s hand, Catra looked where she pointed… and her ears dropped and her tail flicked, “That doesn’t count!” and crossed her arms in a huff.

There was a snort from the blonde, eyeing her feline love wryly, “Catra, I’ve seen you cut through foot thick steel with your claws _and_ choke several people with your tail,” leaning over she rubbed along the catlike woman’s shoulder, enjoying the small blush that crept across her freckled cheeks, “If _I_ can deal with that, I think you can handle a _bit_ of She-Ra…”

The blush intensified, her black ears going back and there was definitely some cursing under her breath…

Then, pulling her trump card, Adora leaned over and whispered into Catra’s ear the words that would win her just about any argument.

“ _Unless you’re scared?_ ”

“RRRAAGH!!” there was some angry, strangled growl as Catra jumped off the bed, hands in fists as she stood on her toes, and turned with all of her fur on end and tail sticking straight up, “Turn into She-Ra, **_RIGHT NOW!_** Before I change my mind!!”

Adora _did not_ give a gloating grin, she swore she didn’t, as she held her hand out, summoning the new version of the sword of protection.

There was definitely a smirk as she said the catchphrase, “For the Honor of Greyskull!!”

There was a bright flash of light and in a moment the normal form of Adora was gone, replaced by the eight foot something shinning princess of _power_ ; blonde hair nearly white, flowing behind her golden crown, white spandex armor covering most of her body, accented with shining gold, those light blue eyes now a shining deeper blue color that seemed to glow with pure energy. And the muscles… oh the muscles!

Catra was staring, up much further now as She-Ra was significantly bigger then Adora and made her feel so small. If it wasn’t the giant woman’s height, it was the intimidating serious look on her sharp face, or the aura of pure _power_ and femininity that exuded every facet of this new version.

It was truly the purest version of Adora in every which way Catra could think about, just amplified and shown to the world. This She-Ra was _Adora_ , no question, and however she may have felt about the previous version, this one just blew it all out of the sky.

She-Ra just smirked, leaning a bit down with a sly, undoubtedly _sexy_ smirk on her nearly glowing face, “Like what you see?”

Catra was unconsciously nodding before she even realized it. As soon as she did the feline woman quickly shook her head in the negative, “Tch!” she had to close her eyes, even like _that_ , like normal, She-Ra did terrible things to her mind, and as she was just _standing_ _here_ , **_NAKED_** in front of her… she needed to close her eyes, needed to focus, needed to get some witty comeback out of her lips before She-Ra utterly distracted her!

“I’d like it more if there was more to _see_ ,” cracking open her yellow eye, her tail flicked, looking the shinning goddess up and down, “Any way you can take that armor off?” a wry smirk crossed her lips, opening both eyes and slyly looking at her as her ears twitched in amusement, “I mean, I only _really_ remember ripping up that fancy gold armor you had back in BrightMoon the one time,” holding up one hand she extended her claws, grinning with her fangs, “It’d be a shame to have to claw up all that…”

It was the first time she’d ever truly seen it, and it took Catra a minute to realize what it was.

She-Ra was blushing. 

_She-Ra_ was **_BLUSHING_**.

The normally so bright red on Adora was a shining pink as she blinked those unnaturally glowing blue eyes at her a moment then glanced away, “I never… um, never tried?” glancing down, She-Ra pinched at her fabric armor, trying to see if there was any seam or anything, some means showing some way to get it off. Her platinum blonde brows quirked, realizing there was nothing. The armor and one piece spandex white suit just seemed to be _on_ if not a part of her design. How did one take off what was effectively their skin?

Catra had her brow raised as well, watching She-Ra try to figure out how to get her armor off, “What? You can’t just… will it away? Or something?” she flicked her hand, moving to walk around the giant woman, see if she could find a zipper or button or something on the back side.

“No,” She-Ra frowned, moving around, trying to pull off the pauldrons, “No, I don’t think that’s how it works…”

Brow raised, Catra’s ear twitched as she reached out and put her hand on She-Ra’s back. It was tempting, to just reach out and run her claws along this seeming plain white fabric. Perhaps shred it as she had that gold armor in their first _real_ battle against one another they both took seriously.

But doing that would ruin this perfect image… and Catra just couldn’t bare the needless destruction.

With a sigh she moved her hand, trailing down in both a comforting and examining motion, “Well, how about that armor you had before?” the tips of her fingers and claws ghosted over the top of the back skirt, amused as She-Ra seemed to twitch a bit under her ministration. It made her smirk, but she trailed her fingers away, not wanting to start something this clothing would stop her from finishing, “How’d you get that?”

“I…” reaching up, She-Ra held her chin, looking quite serious as she thought about it, “I remember thinking I needed better armor, more power to protect BrightMoon from your assault,” there was a snicker behind her she _chose_ to ignore any innuendos from, glancing down to her white and gold boots, “Maybe if I think of this as a new… armor? With a specific goal and design in mind, it’ll work?”

Catra was still snickering, her hand lazily on She-Ra’s hip as her other tried futilely tried to hide her immature snorting, “Oh yea, special _Assault_ version,” she leaned around, catching She-Ra’s eyes with her beyond amused grin, “Need to… _leave_ some _space_ open for… _traps_ and whatnot, huh?”

Those shining blues narrowly glared at her lover, and in another flash of light Adora was back, still naked with her hand still on her chin as she seemed to be concentrating.

Catra prowled closer, tail waving amused as it curled around her other side as she leaned over to try and catch her eyes, not at _all_ smug grin on her face. “Sooooo…?”

Those blonde brow crumpled as a frown spread on Adora’s face, “Give me a minute!”

There was that adorably sinister snicker as Catra stood straight at Adora’s side, leaning on her, tail caressing her from the other side, as she _nonchalantly_ spoke to her ear, “You’ve had like five…”

The curl on Adora’s temple increased, eyes squeezed shut in that way that showed she was **_really_** trying to concentrate, “This isn’t easy!”

Another giggle from Catra as she leaned in, giving a quick kiss to Adora’s neck and slipped away like water. Perhaps if she gave her some incentive, that’d work right? Give her some ideas?

Adora was always good with grunt work, as a team leader she had good tactics and adaptability… while Catra was always better at the higher end stuff, running armies, supply lines, and the full logistics of keeping a _war_ going.

Adora worked better on gut reaction, while she worked better with logic and scenarios. Sure, she could think on the fly when needed, but it helped much more to have a legitimate plan…

Glancing around the room, she tried to see what she had available. – _What could I do to spark that gut-logic for her, hrmmm?_ \- it made Catra smirk, thinking along these lines, using her military tactical ability to try and bait her lover into altering She-Ra, the universe’s greatest weapon, into useable form for a night of debauchery and pleasurable fun.

Misuse of superpowers didn’t even begin to describe this!

It legitimately made the grin on Catra’s face spread wider. Glancing back with sharp eyes, she saw Adora was still thinking, still concentrating, and still trying to do this the _right_ way…

Amused, Catra looked down, spotting her catsuit, and a thought came to mind. – _Well, it worked on me…_ -

“Hey, She-Ra,” Catra called with a chuckle in her voice.

When Adora glanced over, the feline woman was bending down, grabbing something off the floor, not that that seemed to matter as Adora’s eyes were laser focused on those thick thighs and lower cheeks, the way her dark brown tail swished, and let her catch glimpses of something _pink_ that stood out amongst all the dark fur…

Red rushed so fast across Adora’s face, she wasn’t sure there was enough blood to maintain the rest of her body.

As Catra _slowly_ stood up, smirking over her shoulder, she held up her catsuit, “if you’re stuck like _that_ ,” her heterochromatic eyes glanced the blonde up and down, ending with a shrug, making the catsuit easily visible as she slowly turned around, “Then I guess we can’t have anymore _fuuuuun_ ,” now facing Adora, Catra held up the suit, jiggling it, eyes aglow and smirking as her tail crawled up her leg, “I guess I’ll just have to put this back on-!!”

“FOR THE HONOR OF GREYSKULL!!”

Adora had literally never transformed into She-Ra so fast, Catra was left speechless.

Then she _saw_ the new ‘armor’ this version was sporting…

- _Well, I guess it worked_ \- immediately, Catra dropped her suit as her blue and yellow eyes just drank in this new version.

Gone was the white spandex, in fact there was not a shred of the white armor in sight. The headpiece was still there, her platinum blonde hair was still tied back as that was just _so_ Adora, and the arm guards were still there. But that’s where the similarities to her old outfit disappeared. She didn’t have boots, didn’t have the white spandex, in fact, the only thing covering the lower part of She-Ra was a golden stylized belt that accented her hips and dipped and seemed to form-fit like underwear between her legs. There was an _odd_ hole, and open line, down the center in the gold plate, but Catra couldn’t fathom what the point of that was. It gave her a nice view of platinum blonde curls and well… that’s all she needed to know. There was access, that’s it.

The biggest thing for _her_ , specifically, that drew her attention and the feline woman just _could **not**_ look away from, was She-Ra’s chest.

There was _nothing_ covering those large, round, muscle tight and in place mounds, and she just wanted to step forward and bury her face in the valley between She-Ra’s breasts.

“Catra?” She-Ra voiced, watching as the feline woman seemed mesmerized after giving her a once over, moving towards her as if unknowingly. It made her snort, noticing Catra’s ‘target’ and realizing that in this form, she was big enough that Catra was the _perfect_ height for what was apparently her favorite part of her physical form.

Walking forward, not even with any kind of speed or desire, just simply _walking_ , Catra came up to She-Ra and just went face first between her breasts. She didn’t have to lean down, didn’t have stand on her toes, it was _just right_.

Her hands came up and gripped the larger mounds, only able to take a piece as her hands were too small now to grip the majority, so she focused on the area around She-Ra’s nipples and squeezed them together, nuzzling to her hearts content, not even noticing as she started licking and purring.

Raising one hand, She-Ra _tried_ to hide her giggle, and her blush. It felt nice, how… not even missing a beat and okay with this Catra was, just zeroing in on what she wanted and going for it. It actually brought a lot of relief to her, thinking this was a stupid idea for a moment, but now…

“Adora,” the catlike woman purred, letting the vibrations move from her chest to her throat as she just laid her head contently on the bounty of She-Ra’s bosom, “I love you, I say this sincerely,” those heterochromatic eyes moved up, black ears back and from this angle She-Ra could _easily_ see as her tail waved about in frisky arcs, her face squeezed between her boobs, and her hands trying desperately to fondle as much of them as possible, “But I **_love_** She-Ra’s boobs!”

There were sparkles in those blue and yellow eyes.

With an unseemly snort, She-Ra put her hand to her head, “Of course you do,” there was a wry look, those unnaturally shinning blue eyes looked at the feline woman, purring so contently between her breasts, “It’s because they’re bigger, right?”

That dark brown tail flicked in frantic ways, as Catra was grinning like the cat she was, “Technically,” she raised one finger off the delicious malleable mounds, clearly making a point, “ _All_ of you is bigger in this form,” the tail suddenly disappeared, and She-Ra only had a moment to notice before there was something prickly and ascending between her legs. Catra was giving that devilish smirk between her breasts, “I wonder how well this will fit _now_ …”

“Don’t you dare!” in the second that Catra’s frisky tail made contact with the spot between her legs, She-Ra had picked up the feline woman and only _somewhat_ forcefully thrown her on the bed. She was trying to hold back her strength, it was actually quite hard when one was the _literal_ embodiment of **_power_**.

The squeak Catra made though as she bounced twice on the bed, clearly stunned was kind of worth it.

She-Ra smirked, in that triumphant way as her eyes narrowed on _her_ prey. Amused to see Catra splayed out on their bed, eyes wide, hair on end, and open all for her to see. That pink slit contrasting against the dark fur between Catra’s legs, pointed at by the red lines on her hips, well it was like an invitation.

Moving to the end of the bed, She-Ra crawled on, barely hindered by the height as the top of the bed didn’t even come to her knees, and in mere moments she was _looming_ over the stunned kitty.

Catra’s eyes were wide, staring from the strong muscular arms spread wide around her head, to the smirking look of the glowing blonde princess eyeing her from above.

She swallowed hard, not sure if this was terrifying or exciting. Probably both!

Her tail was flat out, tip wiggling in anticipation, but she kept it on the bed, not sure what She-Ra would do if she made a play for the treasure between her legs again. As She-Ra leaned down, laying most of her weight more comfortably on her elbows, Catra got to feel _just_ how much bigger she was compared to Adora. With Adora, it was easy to lock her legs around her hips, it was natural, comfortable, easy…

With She-Ra? She felt spread open… and this was barely at the bottom of her ribs where her waist started!

Her tail flicked a bit wilder, her tip coming just between her legs and could easily feel that weird golden underwear. How or _why_ Adora thought of that, she had no idea! But the metal was cutting into her tail!

Catra let out a whine, ears going flat as She-Ra’s face loomed over her own, their eyes barely meeting as the princess of power smirked down at her.

“Going to play nice? Kitty cat?” that smirk was vicious, Catra swore it was!

“Urgh,” blue and yellow eyes rolled at the terrible pet name, “So, you just going to lay on me and taunt me with that big body of yours,” then her eyes narrowed, glaring right into She-Ra’s glowing blue ones, “Or you going to _do_ something with all…” her eyes trailed as much as she could, ending back on those glowing orbs, wry smile and raised brow prominent on her face, “… that _power_.”

A _light_ dusting of pink came over She-Ra’s cheeks, remembering bits of her dream and how close that sounded to the words _that_ Catra had used. After the surprise, it made her chuckle, teasingly laying down flatter, moving her hips and hearing as Catra squeaked, likely due to her spread open legs pressed further into the mattress, leaving her more and more exposed.

She-Ra grinned, “I’m thinking about it.”

Catra whined, groaning, and tried to move her arms, but those large muscular ones were forcing them apart against the bed, the best she could do was grip and claw at the gold arm guards. Her tail was starting to thrash between her legs as well, clearly Catra was trying to determine what she could do in this moment to ‘fight back’.

Then, as if descending like a goddess, She-Ra came down and claimed Catra’s lips, halting her movements.

It stunned Catra for a moment, she needed the second to process the feeling. Kissing Adora felt right, felt _good_ , their lips met and were perfectly aligned with one another, even kissing deeper with their tongues fighting between them was an enjoyable battle on equal terms. There was an electricity and security that surged through her body when she kissed Adora.

Kissing She-Ra was… weird. Not bad, just… weird.

There was pure _power_ in those lips. Like she’d said earlier, everything about She-Ra was just a larger version of Adora, so her lips suddenly being small and engulfed by the princess was terrifying… and tantalizing. It wasn’t the same, the surges that sparked in her body she got from kissing Adora as she kissed She-Ra. There was power, and instinctive dominance, just by presence alone she would _let_ She-Ra do whatever she wanted.

Moaning she opened her mouth, raking her fangs along that larger tongue, letting the powerful entity that was She-Ra in without much resistance. It felt good sucking on it, pulling her in, letting her take all the ground she wanted.

She actually _whined_ when She-Ra stopped the kiss, pulling back.

Opening her heterochromatic eyes, Catra was surprised to see She-Ra looking down at her with concern.

“Catra?” those platinum blonde brows worried in the center, pushing up, and her eyes were a bit wider, watching her warily. She was concerned, Catra _always_ fought, always resisted and struggled, even before when she seemingly allowed anything it was just so she could pull out her own traps. But she wasn’t resisting, wasn’t fighting, was just _allowing_ her, allowing _She-Ra_ to just take over and push forward as she wanted.

Adora had to pull away, realizing that, scared that something was wrong…

The feline woman blinked, dazed it seemed, before pulling one of her arms around, trying to reach up to her face and only making it to She-Ra’s muscular shoulder.

Noticing the action, She-Ra raised her arm, letting Catra pull it in before going back to putting all her weight on her elbows.

She-Ra returned to looking at her when that clawed hand was placed on her cheek, seeming smaller now, taking up less space from what she remembered earlier, as Catra’s thumb rubbed along her cheek instead of her cheekbone.

Those platinum blonde brows were still curled up in a concerned knot, her unnaturally blue eyes brought back to Catra’s heterochromic eyes. There was love and warmth there, but even then she wasn’t sure if it was right… if the concession was okay… if-!!

“Adora, you’re not going to hurt me,” there was purring in her chest, conveyed in her voice as she brought the platinum blonde’s head towards her, forehead resting on that crown as she nuzzled a bit higher than her nose, “She-Ra’s just a bit different, something new,” leaning up, she kissed the jewel on the crown.

There was still that mulling over look on She-Ra’s face, still Adora overthinking and being a nervous concerned goody-goody…

It made Catra snort, giving that little snicker of hers before diving forward, hand pulling She-Ra towards her and taking the princess of power’s lips in her own. The shock was still there, the electricity and surge it sent through her own body, but it was just _powerful_ , it was intimidating, _thrilling_ in a way that was just a bit different from kissing Adora normally. Some part of her mind probably didn’t see a difference, to her it was just kissing her lover in a different outfit.

Catra purred, hoping to, of all the damn things, calm _She-Ra_ down as she nuzzled her face after the kiss, “Can I just say I find you intimidating and that’s hot?”

When She-Ra started working her lip again, Catra literally bit her lower lip and pulled, glaring up close and knowing she couldn’t see anything, but maybe it would register in that big dumb brain of hers that this was _fine_.

She-Ra groaned and snorted at the same time when Catra finally let go, probably glaring herself, “So it’s… okay?” she couldn’t really ‘turn off’ the intimidation and power factor, that was _kind of_ She-Ra’s whole thing, so…

“YES!” throwing her head back, Catra groaned at the big dumb overly caring woman in her arms, and also took the opportunity to rub her entire smaller body against the platinum blonde’s bare chest. This was a _fantasy,_ she was going to goddamn enjoy it!

More out of instinct then intent, She-Ra grabbed Catra’s wrists as she squirmed, leaning up slightly on her knees, putting those magical abs to work as she tried to pin the feline woman and make her _stop_ moving like that! It was _VERY_ distracting! Catra’s prickly fur on her magically enhanced sensitive sink, and goddamnit this was probably a bad idea!

But then she saw the wicked _sexy_ smirk on Catra’s face as she was pinned, different colored eyes wide with excitement and fangs showing with her smirk, ears perks up in obvious interest, and after seeing what She-Ra could do, _clearly_ wanted more.

The light pink returned and a determined look came over She-Ra’s face as she leaned into the ‘fiend’ she had pinned, speaking in that low deadly serious voice, “I’m going to hold you here and use everything in my power to make sure you’re nothing more than a harmless mess by the time I’m done.”

There was some manner of squeal creeping out of Catra’s throat as her whole body shuddered and tensed, “Is that a challenge?”

Those unnaturally glowing blue eyes glared at her ‘prisoner’, “It’s a promise.”

That squeal was released in full, “YES!” and of course the first thing Catra tried to do was lunge forward, trying to claim those magical lips.

She-Ra had a different plan, leaning back enough, pinning the feline woman’s wrists, and smirking down at her captive.

Catra’s ears dropped and she whined, but She-Ra could see in her eyes she wasn’t upset, just curious, probably even _planning_ something. Internally, Adora knew She-Ra was more a ‘battle oriented’ figure, seeing this like in her dreams as ‘capturing’ Catra and trying to ‘convince’ her to come back, helped her maintain the form, helped her play out a scenario so that this… this weird game didn’t feel so strange. It gave her a bit of confidence this wasn’t a terrible idea and Catra’s enthusiasm certainly helped.

She got be a villain again for a moment, and Adora was perfectly okay with that… Catra was really sexy as a world-conquering idiot.

Looking down at her ‘captive’, She-Ra took in what she had, trying to decide what she could _do_.

Catra, pinned, naked, crushed into their bed by her larger form. She was still, probably in anticipation, her tail flicking between their legs, the fuzzy tip brushing the insides of the platinum blonde’s legs, reminding her it was there.

Those unnatural blues lingered along Catra’s hips and thighs, wanting nothing more than to touch and rub, to _feel_ the muscle underneath her fingertips.

Bringing her eyes back up, She-Ra was greeted by suspicious blue and yellow eyes. With a smirk she pulled one hand down, trialing Catra’s arm, rubbing her light tan fur backwards and watched as she unconsciously shivered from the feeling. Dragging that hand over, across her shoulders, she cupped it around her pointy black ear, caressing the inside with her large thumb and flexed her powerful hand into those short brunette locks. It was amazing just how much of Catra’s head fit in her hand in this form, letting her scratch all along her scalp, even tickle the other ear.

She was rewarded with a groan as Catra leaned her head back, fully rubbing back into that large hand, closing her eyes and breathing out slowly.

It was only when she completely gave in, that She-Ra moved to kiss her, claiming her smaller seeming mouth as her own domain, invading with her tongue, caressing each fang, and consuming the moans that escaped her mouth.

When Catra had the sense to push forward, to try and suck on her tongue and pull her larger lover back, She-Ra retreated. This time when Catra opened her dazed eyes the damn princess was smirking. She only had the sense to glare in confusion, before the giant woman’s hand gave a pleasurable tug on her locks before slipping away.

Catra whined as She-Ra pulled her closer, setting them on their side, so she could run her hand freely along her feline lover’s side and back, leaving a burning trail through her light fur, running quickly over her trim breast, rolling the nipple once, eliciting an amusing sound from the feline woman, before quickly continuing that line down the side of her svelt body.

She-Ra had one goal, and it wasn’t her lover’s chest. Distracting her again with her lips, She-Ra left Catra dazed as her arms pulled her body flush against her own, their chests effectively rubbing together, though not as seamlessly symmetrical as before due to the size difference, as her hand came rolling over those red stripped hips.

Catra’s free hand came down, realizing she could move it now that She-Ra had let go and was trailing her body, and placed it on the side plate of She-Ra’s crown. Her hand clinched and she pulled the platinum blonde in deeper to their kiss, wanting all of her, wanting _her_ to take it all. The closer they were, the closer she was squished against She-Ra’s magnificent bosom, the more she could feel those muscles, those hard nipples jabbing into her own chest, the more she felt this electrifying skin against her body.

That large hand crawled over Catra’s hip, following the red strips, taking her lower cheek fully in hand, giving a nice hard squeeze that had the catlike woman moaning into the platinum blonde’s mouth and her fingers digging into those shining locks.

It took no effort at all to pull that muscular leg over her wider hips. Catra seemed so small as She-Ra, barely coming up to her chest standing next to one another, so this meant like this, with her lips feasting on her catlike lover’s, her hips, her lower lips, came closer to her belly button then further down. Which was fine for this position, Catra wasn’t in danger of grinding against the golden metal on her hips, for now.

The strong lilt leg locked around She-Ra’s waist, and her hand had even _better_ access to her tight ass and thick thighs, as well as anything underneath and within reach.

“A-Adora…” Catra breathed that name like a prayer between their frantic lips, eyes closed and breath heavy, feeling as her tail flicked hard on the bed in anticipation, “Just… just do it… already…”

Unnatural blue eyes stared at her lover for a moment, taking in her breath, heaving her own chest, and wondering if she had been hesitating and not noticed, or was Catra that desperate for her to touch her…

She didn’t respond with words, instead taking her lips back, biting on Catra’s lower lip, and let her hand move, forcefully hiking up that muscular leg higher and slipping underneath.

It was hot and wet, and she really wished she could look at Catra fully, open like this, but knew that was silly with how entwined they were right now. That and she liked this, she liked Catra clinging to her, pressing every inch of herself to her muscular form, and _trying_ but not as sincerely as before to claim bits and pieces of her. It honestly felt like Catra _wanted_ her to claim more of her feline body, her ‘threats’ just silly ploys to draw She-Ra in.

Well it worked, with little fanfare, She-Ra moved along the edge of Catra’s leg, finding her lower lips, doing a single circuit from tip to end, mapping out the area from what she knew of herself, and plunged one larger finger right in.

The moan that was released from the smaller woman was delicious, jumping and stuttering as Catra had to forgo her lip-locked battle with She-Ra in lieu of the woman’s strong hand pumping in an out of her. Not even much warm up, no attention to her little nub, just a small run and in she went, frontal assault all the way.

Honestly, what did she expect from Adora…

Those black ears flicked back and she groaned into She-Ra’s shoulder, claws clutching in the big blonde’s hair.

With another strong thrust, She-Ra tried to get her finger in as deeply as she could. Catra felt… so small, so tight, warm and slick. There was an undulating all around her digit, and She-Ra tried to match pace with the way her hips started unintentionally moving, trying to find that off-rhythm to help her lover find pleasure.

Catra released another moan, fangs trailing along She-Ra’s magical skin, ears back and body clinching as She-Ra thrust in again.

Letting go of Catra’s other hand, She-Ra easily slipped her other hand around underneath her feline love, reaching to hold her ass. It wasn’t just for the fun of getting to grip those powerful gluteal muscles as they flexed and released with each movement of Catra’s hips, but also to hold her in place, to keep her pressed close and guide her. She was there to support the catlike woman as she brought her closer and closer to that edge.

Now released, Catra’s other hand dove into She-Ra’s hair, digging her claws in without even a care or notice while her other hand moved down, gripping one of those large toned breasts as she buried her face in that muscular shoulder. Her moans and need to breathe had her mouth open, her fangs kept nipping and came dangerously closer and closer to biting down, just to have that sense of stability.

Noticing all this, being acutely aware of Catra’s shuddering body and the sounds at her ear, She-Ra moved her working hand, pushing Catra’s leg up higher, to get a better angle without removing her large hand from those quivering lower lips. The new angle gave her better access to push in, letting her rub her thumb with each thrust along Catra’s prominent little nub, and spread her entrance wider, allowing for her to insert a second digit.

This time, Catra _did_ bite down on She-Ra’s shoulder. Her muffled moans accompanied by heavy breathing and attempts to break the damn princess’ skin. It didn’t seem to work, but her fangs weren’t broken, so it didn’t stop her from trying.

Each heavy thrust sent electricity through her body, causing her to clinch, to moan, to bite harder… blood was pumping in Catra’s ears and it was getting harder and harder to control her body, to just hold on to enough sense to keep awareness. Whatever She-Ra was doing felt like too much, filling too much, but felt _so good_ as she dragged out and thrust back in slowly, the pace gradually increasing, but at a pace that was almost torturous.

Catra whined, involuntarily thrusting her body down, pushing for more, _wanting_ more.

A smirk ran across She-Ra’s lips as she felt that, felt Catra trying, almost in a pleading way with her body for more. Rolling them so Catra was on her back, She-Ra had one hand on the feline woman’s back, clinching and scratching, as she pulled her other hand away long enough to readjust for a better thrusting position.

The sound that came out of Catra’s throat when she was left alone for only a second was priceless, the cry out that followed as She-Ra trust two fingers back into her with more strength was music. Apparently, Catra could be quite loud.

She-Ra had to slow her breathing, trying to stay calm and in control. She could feel a tingling under her skin, brimming at her fingertips and her entire focus was on the ways which Catra moved and responded to her thrusts.

Rolling slightly to put most of her weight on her elbow, She-Ra helped Catra stretch, the feline woman arching backwards now that she had the space, and the giant blonde’s hand supporting her from behind. Her legs tried to curl, lock around She-Ra’s waist, tried pulling her in closer, resulting in the princess smirking at her ear, thrusting harder with her fingers and moving her body in time with her, waiting, trying clearly to get Catra to cum fast and hard.

Obviously, She-Ra had a goal in mind, a target, and Catra was stuck on the edge between letting her get there and being stubborn and drawing it out more…

Her clawed toes curled on She-Ra’s bare ass, her tail curled in so tight, the princess of power couldn’t ignore it being prickly and rubbing around her from front to back, being an unwitting distraction and Catra clearly not in any state of mind to know what to do with it or how to control it. Her hands were on those strong back muscles, pulling down in hard claws, somehow _miraculously_ not cutting into her skin. Perhaps this ‘assault’ version of She-Ra had thicker skin to put up with Catra’s claws, it was something that had run through Adora’s mind while Catra was teasing her, maybe it actually worked? Otherwise old scars would be reopened, and right now that wasn’t a concern…

The scratches felt good, the way the smaller catlike woman clinched and moaned around her was intoxicating, it took everything She-Ra had to maintain that guided focus, unnatural blue eyes watching intently as Catra was stretched to her limit…

“A-Ado-!!” what started as her lover’s name, wound up being a long throat scream as she pushed away, trying arch back impossibly while simultaneously clinching her entire body.

A decidedly _wicked_ smirk passed She-Ra’s lips, as _this_ was the moment she had been waiting for. Catra had been nice, letting her ride out her orgasms herself, with her the last time. But that wasn’t her goal, as she felt Catra start to tip, to clinch down and squeeze on her digits, she thrust in hard, powerful, let it sit there for a moment as she tipped… then pulled back and kept going, letting her thumb rub at her front while continuing to push her fingers in deeper, managing to slip a third one in that had the feline woman screaming in her ear.

The fur on Catra’s tail stuck out and fuzzed entirely, her whole body jolting as the rippling waves of orgasm didn’t stop, instead they _picked **up**_. It felt like continuing the sensation, continuing the taught feeling of pleasure and dizziness that she was only used to feeling for a brief blissful moment.

By continuing to thrust into her, She-Ra kept it going, altering her speed to lulls, only to pick up and have her peak again, and again… and _again_!

Catra legitimately lost track of time, amount and what the hell was going on as She-Ra kept her fingers going. At some point, when one wave hit and she clinched again, trying to push She-Ra’s fingers out, the damn giant woman bit at her ear, causing her to melt and forget even trying. Another time sense lapsed in and She-Ra’s hand was on her chest, squeezing tightly her small breasts, rubbing a large thumb and rolling her nipple. The pleasure and sensation just washing away, caught up in the feeling of endless, _torturous_ , bliss from her lower lips and She-Ra’s perpetual attention.

Internally, Adora was smirking. This was fun, she couldn’t deny that, yes she was in a constant state of on edge desire, but watching Catra as she was stick in the throes of bliss, her mouth _trying_ to get words out, sometimes bits and pieces of her name, sometimes just drooling moans, or even just biting wherever she could reach as her hands and feet clawed at her magically enhanced body was just enthralling.

But there were _other_ ideas Adora had, things she wanted to try as She-Ra and well… she’d promised to do _everything_ in her power to leave Catra a drooling satisfied mess…

After feeling her lower lips clinch and squeeze for what was probably fourth or fifth time, they all just kind of rolled together at some point, She-Ra claimed Catra’s lips and ate her final whining moan. Catra was so out of it she didn’t even react or move when She-Ra finally removed her fingers, drooling and dazed as platinum blonde pulled away and just let her lay there on their ruined bed.

Taking a step back to enjoy her handiwork, She-Ra could only cross her arms and look upon Catra with a _very_ smug smirk.

The room was spinning, there were flashes of light sparking behind her eyes, and Catra’s whole body felt fuzzy, tingly, and overly sensitive. She had no idea what the hell She-Ra just did… but _god **damn**_ did she want more of that…

Just not right now, she needed to figure out what the hell breathing was. Then maybe movement. Her legs and arms weren’t responding.

The first signs of ‘life’ from the feline woman was the tip of her tail flopping up and down, extremely uncoordinated.

When She-Ra heard the half-hearted _thump_ she turned and smiled, seeing that Catra was still _alive_ and that she was _trying_ to move, or at least she hoped. She was still trying to figure out how to work out the next part of her idea, it was proving a bit more… _difficult_ then she’d originally anticipated.

Those black cat ears twitched and moved, Catra could finally hear outside her pounding heartbeat and ragged breathing. There was a swooshing sound corresponding to the flashes of light she had previously registered. It was a familiar sound… one she knew well from fighting She-Ra… but what was it?

With a deep heaving breath she managed to move her arms, shaky at first, before finally managing to push herself up. A short sense of vertigo passed over her head from the movement and she had to shake it out and try not to get dizzy again.

Another breath and a few more blinks and she could finally set her head straight enough to see what was going on.

She-Ra was standing a bit away from the bed, serious concentration on her face as something flashed in and out of her hand. Some part of Catra _knew_ that digital flashing was the sword of protection, another part knew that sound and light was it transforming… her brain just _could **not**_ compute right now what that meant.

“What are you doing, Adora?” she blinked hazily, shaking her head as her black ears flicked. When those heterochormic eyes opened again, they were caught directly on the golden ‘belt’ thing on She-Ra’s hips. From the side she could see it didn’t cover _all_ of her, her big, thick, muscular ass was hanging out, so unless She-Ra suddenly subscribed to thongs, Catra was a bit confused.

It mad her snort, a dumb idea coming to mind… which she couldn’t help but voice.

“Khehe, what’s with the golden girdle?” the laugh brought her up, made her more awake and aware, and she noticed the funny look She-Ra was giving her. It just made her grin more, showing her fangs, “What? Does She-Ra require a chastity belt? Khahaha!” it took both hands to support her laughing, not realizing as there was another flash as She-Ra’s weapon changed again, “What? Can’t protect the ‘honor’ of Greyskull unless the _Princess_ of _Power_ remains pure?” her snickering continued until there was a sudden locking noise.

Catra’s blue and yellow eyes immediately looked down, at the golden girdle and widened when she saw what that noise was… and what _weapon_ She-Ra had managed to summon.

There, locked into the odd slot on the golden belt piece of She-Ra’s ‘assault’ armor, was what looked like a rather large, golden and accented, fake dick.

Long, thick, seeming like three strands of thick golden wire twisted around what was probably the core power opal which was still visible, with a distinct large head above a couple of ridges. Taking in the size of the thing compared to the rest of She-Ra, it _looked_ proportional… if one thought of an eight foot something giant _princess_ with a big dick!

So like everything else about She-Ra, it was big and intimidating.

“Oh.” That was the only thing that could come out of Catra’s mouth as she fully took in this… _thing_.

She-Ra was smirking.

It was perhaps the smuggest thing Catra had ever seen on Adora’s face, or She-Ra’s as her facsimile.

“Cat got your tongue?” her voice was smooth and sultry as she turned fully facing Catra, rubbing her hand along the… _piece_ and it seemed to exude some kind of liquid, self-lubricating the thing.

Every part of Catra’s body trembled and she wasn’t sure if it was because she was _utterly terrified_ or **_unfathomably excited_**.

In all honesty, it was probably both.

“Uuuhh…” absently a clawed hand pointed, “T-that…” ears down, heterochromatic eyes wide, Catra moved her finger to point up at She-Ra’s face, “Y-you…” her tail twitched and her brain was still trying to process what _exactly_ this picture in front of her was painting.

“This,” She-Ra said calmly, taking the steps necessary to come towards Catra, one hand pointing at the feline woman while her other seemed to be keeping the _piece_ lubricated, “Is going into _you_ ,” that smirk picked up, as she was right next to Catra, letting her be face-to-face with **_it_** for a moment before leaning down, unnatural blue eyes only inches from those blue and yellow ones, “Very _hard_ and probably very _fast_ …”

A very visible shiver ran up and down Catra’s whole body as the look of unresponsive shock didn’t seem to want to leave her face. She was processing and had yet to determine an _appropriate_ response to this yet. Though, there was some rapid breathing, purring, and what may have been some kind of whine escaped her lips.

Confident her proposition and prior actions had promptly broken Catra’s ability to cognitively think, She-Ra smirked, raising one hand to cup around the whole side of Catra’s head, crush her ear, and push her lips to her own. She could feel the purr rising from the feline woman’s chest, thankful that at least signaled she was ‘happy’ about this situation, and the whining, _needy_ moan that escaped into She-Ra’s mouth likely meant she wanted it…

Those were positive things. Those fangs clamped down and pulled on She-Ra’s bottom lip, drawing out its own small moan in response as Catra’s hands seemed to finally seem to know what to do, clutching around She-Ra’s sides and dragging the large woman on top of her.

That comfortable heat, the needy claws, the devouring kisses were a good sign, and both enjoyed the quick ramp up again. It got out whatever jitters had crawled under She-Ra’s skin at the dumbfounded look on her feline lover’s face, while Catra was just responding in as basic a way as possible since her mind could not process right now.

That _thing_ Adora had crafted looked _terrifying_ , but it excited a primitive part of her brain, even more so when added with the exuding power, femininity and thoughts of what She-Ra had just done to her. The curling in her stomach and fuzz under her skin lit up, electrifying every neuron and fiber in her body. There had been idle thoughts, jokes in her mind, about what She-Ra could turn her weapon into when she’d learned of _that_ capability… and she actually _let_ herself consider it without going into a rampaging destructive spiral. To _see_ it, in front of her, in a way she hadn’t _quite_ thought about, and the fact it was unprompted by Adora… well… _weeeeeeeeeellllllllll_ …

What was that thing Sparkles mentioned? About celebrating just surviving another year of life? Yea, it was like that! All of her missed ‘birth-days’ rolled into one muscular, powerful, gold wrapped gift!

With both hands on the sides of She-Ra’s face, Catra just kissed the giant woman as deeply as possible. Thankful for everything being offered to her right now.

Already She-Ra was on top, had Catra’s legs open and ready for her, this was almost an excitable formality as the feline woman kissed She-Ra deeply while involuntarily grinding against her and tugging those wider hips down.

She-Ra responded with a _light_ thrust, sending the piece between them both, running those ridges and smooth lines along the line of Catra’s lower lips and nub, forcing her to let go a moment and moan into the lowlight of their room.

A smirk rose on the princess of power’s lips, enjoying that sound, sending another light thrust for Catra to grind against while nipping at her ear, then down her neck, enjoying the feel of her claws clinching wherever they could touch. Leaving a final suckling nip that would likely bruise, She-Ra leaned up, setting into a better position with Catra’s legs around her hips, on her knees between them and let her large hand roam from that fuzzy chest to hips as she sat up.

One last look, as Catra was splayed out before her; chest heaving, body taught, claws reaching for the golden arm guards above She-Ra’s hands that were firmly planted at her hips. Her unnaturally blue eyes watched her feline lover’s face, waiting for her body to still long enough for those near-glowing in the lowlight blue and yellow eyes to finally open and lock with hers.

When they did, She-Ra smiled, both loving and smug, as she pulled her hips back, using one hand to guide her fake cock to the now familiar pink slit between Catra’s legs.

Those glowing heterochromic eyes seemed to widen a moment, feeling the larger pressure, and a blush enveloped her face as her breathing picked up and her fur fuzzed out.

That smug loving grin tilted up even wider, as She-Ra’s large hands were firmly holding the red strips on Catra’s hips, “Ready?”

Words would not escape her lips, would not crawl up her throat and certainly didn’t come tumbling down from her brain. Her heart was pounding in her ears, her blood was pumping hard, and her whole body was wracked and ready with anticipation. The sheer tensions would probably kill her if it held out any longer.

There was an eye locked nod, and that was all that was necessary.

She-Ra thrust her hips forward, sending in most of the golden length without realizing it, and Catra’s world exploded.

Feeling every inch, every ridge, every spread of her walls trying to accommodate the sheer _girth_ , had Catra letting out a yell that was part yelp and part moan. Painfully stretched but pleasurably full, and she wasn’t even sure if that was **_it_**. Her claws left a scratching sound as they dragged down She-Ra’s arm guards as her body tried to figure out how to respond to this invasion.

It was painful, pleasurable, and oh so filling. It was official, She-Ra’s bigass fake sword-cock was the biggest and most dangerous thing she’d ever taken inside her.

She-Ra’s hands clinched on Catra’s hips, watching her squirm and writhe, breathing heavily in and out with whining noises that sent tingling all down her spine. The platinum blonde princess didn’t want to push too hard, wasn’t sure if _that_ was too much, and Catra still seemed to be adjusting.

Experimentally, She-Ra tried to pull out some, maybe make it easier if there was less?

That got a long drawn out growl mixed with a sigh, Catra’s claws digging in to the golden arm guards.

Thinking that might have been ‘bad’, She-Ra pushed in some. Maybe she wanted to adjust more?

That got a louder moan mixed with a yelp, and Catra was arching her back, scratching down the arm guards.

To say, She-Ra was _not_ sure what she should be doing and Catra wasn’t exactly helping. She was starting to wonder if this was how most people felt with sex? Maybe she should ask Rogelio or Kyle some time, since they were guys and actually had penises… the sword of protection didn’t exactly transfer feeling, so she was a bit confused and unsure on Catra’s responses. It wasn’t like she could feel her clinching around the golden thing or-!!

Whatever worries were abated by Catra’s tail coming up between her legs and _clearly_ having its own mischievous intents in mind. Well, if at least part of Catra’s mind was comfortable enough to ‘threaten’ her like that, then clearly She-Ra wasn’t doing her job.

“No, you don’t!” suddenly picking Catra up, who squeaked and shuddered at the removal of the big _thing_ between her lower lips, She-Ra flipped the catlike woman over, putting her on her knees and once again getting back to proper position.

Hands on hips, swordcock plunging deliciously into Catra’s small folds.

This would probably be realized to be a bad idea later, as due to the new intrusion, both smoother and deeper this time thanks to the different angle from behind, Catra was gripping their sheets with her claws and fangs. RIP sheets.

Not that that mattered…

Catra moaned, adjusting her position on instinct, tilting her hips up and back to match She-Ra’s thrust, supporting herself on her elbows above her head, and chest low enough to rub her breasts against what remained of the sheets. It was a surprisingly tactile experience, each thrust from the princess of power had her whole body rubbing against the silken fabric, pushing and pulling her fur, rubbing her erect nipples, as her whole body tightened and flexed, both matching and bracing for each impact.

Ears back, mouth practically stuck open thanks to the noises she was making, and her tail crinkling and sticking straight up.

It was certainly a sight to behold.

She-Ra tried to take slow but strong thrusts, tried not to go _too far_ as there was some obvious resistance, as the sounds Catra made changed if she went too far. Sounding more painful than pleasured.

Her hands flexed on the catlike woman’s strong butt muscles. Holding her hips was practically essential to keep the pace right in this position, and Catra seemed to just be melting onto the bed with each thrust. Also it kept her grounded, as watching Catra writhe and moan was getting under her skin, and it wouldn’t do for She-Ra to fully lose concentration and go all out.

While she liked watching Catra’s face, this position did give the platinum blonde princess a nice view of her feline lover’s strong back and backside. Those large gluteal muscles, tensing and flexing under her hands, shuddering as she squeezed them, earning delightful noise.

It gave She-Ra the option to play a little bit. From this position she could watch, not only those lovely ass and thigh muscles, but the sword of protection’s new form as it went in and out of Catra’s lower lips. It was fun to watch, gradually getting comfortable, adjusting little bits here and there, slightly more to the right, to the left, bit of a different angle or speed, watching as those puffy dark folds surrounding the gold piece quivered and shuddered around, pulling out more pink flesh as Catra clinched down, getting closer and closer to her peak this way.

The only downside was her tail.

As She-Ra had flipped her over with the hope this would stop her tail from probing _her_ , while she was trying to watch all the fun from the backside, Catra’s goddamn tail kept flicking in and out of her vision, even smacking her in the face a few times.

With a growl, She-Ra thrust in deep, hilting the catlike woman and the throaty groan she gave suggested she either just came or was _really_ close. But the platinum blonde princess ignored any of her whines as she grabbed that dark brown appendage, which had once again flicked her in the face, and wrapped it around her hand. Glancing to the side, she spotting the belt from her jacket and was seriously tempted to strap the damn thing down…

“Ah-Ad-Adora!” Catra whined, it was the first full word she’d gotten out of the catlike woman since plunging her sword into her. It was so needy, so wanting, and there was a growling purr underneath it that melted She-Ra’s heart.

Right, her tail was a sensitive spot for Catra, and She-Ra had it wrapped around her hand right now.

Looking at it, a smirk picked up on the platinum blonde princess’ face. Feeling the need for an easier position, one strong hand pushed forward, slinking down around Catra’s hip, finding her mound and holding her there, her other hand wrapping that dark brown tail around it, keeping the tip under her thumb, She-Ra moved to sit back, pulling Catra with her.

With a yelp, Catra bit down on her bottom lip, and grabbed the hand around her waist.

Without unsheathing the ‘sword’, She-Ra was now sitting with her legs spread out, Catra in her lap and was holding her steady with one hand, the other holding her tail, and pulled the feline woman as close to her chest as possible.

Instinctively Catra tried to adjust, her legs were spread still and she wasn’t so much ‘sitting’ in She-Ra’s lap as ‘precariously perched’ on that damn thick swordcock of hers. A little _too much_ enthusiasm, and the princess of power might pierce her through.

“T-too… deep…” Catra managed to moan back, figuring out a position for her legs to help alleviate the weight, making the intrusion much more pleasurable.

She-Ra seemed to lean down, kissing the space between her ears while folding her arms closer together around the small catlike woman, helping hold her up. One hand still holding her tail, rubbing it in a hopefully soothing circle while the other rubbed arguably _gently_ at her erect clit in the front.

But more importantly, the princess of power laughed into that black ear, “It doesn’t know how deep it goes,” accenting the words with a small hip thrust that had the tip of the ‘sword’ pressing at the back of Catra’s inner walls.

It was deep, and partly uncomfortably, and goddamnit why did it feel so _good_!

Catra moaned with clipped breath, a bit of a whine creeping in as She-Ra continued to move her hips, slow and gradual, but due to this position couldn’t really pull out so left her excessively full.

The head of that golden monstrosity was rubbing on a part so deep in her she couldn’t even reach and the sensation was something new entirely. It made her skin crawl, made her body jerk and stutter, left her feeling out of breath and aching for more.

Once Catra adjusted, she could start moving her own hips, start guiding the clumsy giant’s thrusts, pull off the damn thing enough to give herself a breather.

Though, it was a bit hard when She-Ra was nipping at her ears, one hand large enough to both be rubbing the fur on her stomach and stroking her clit, while the other moved up and down, captive tail under her thumb while her fingers moved to grab and fondle her small breasts.

This position was dangerous and Catra wasn’t sure how much more she could take.

It wasn’t long before Catra was stretching again, arching her back, and She-Ra could tell she was cumming again, mouth left open in a silent scream and her body holding an unnatural stiffness. With a clinching and curling in her own stomach, She-Ra leaned down to kiss her from behind, moving her hips enough to hopefully get her where she needed.

A throaty moan escaped her as Catra reached up, grabbing the back of She-Ra’s head and used her as a kind of leverage to pull herself up from.

She was trying to get away, to let herself finish and not drag it out like last time.

That smug smirk crossed She-Ra’s lips as she left her lover’s lips. Her hands moved, abandoning the little nub and her breasts, but somehow her tail stuck, She-Ra slipped both hands under Catra’s thighs, pulling them up and tighter to her and basically was holding her up.

Using her own upper body strength, She-Ra now guided her feline lover up and down one the sword of protection. It wasn’t up to her hips or Catra’s, just her slow concentration and trying to keep Catra going again.

She was cute when she seemed helpless and enthralled by overstimulation and pleasure overload. The sounds Catra made as she alternated between breathing and trying not to scream only to fail and let it all out was thrilling.

It curled in the pit of She-Ra’s stomach, felt the electricity under her skin, and she was starting to realize that maybe, just _maybe_ she was getting off just tormenting Catra with pleasure.

She could feel herself clinch down below, her breathing intensify as Catra arched again, trying again, futilely, to ‘get away’ only to curl her claws into She-Ra’s hair and on her wrist holding her.

Eventually Catra seemed to abandon trying to stop She-Ra’s assault by going after her arm, and thrust her hand between her own legs, vigorously rubbing herself in jerky motions in and out of time with the hold and thrusting pace She-Ra had set.

Looking down, watching her lover play with herself _in_ her lap as she was riding her weapon, it sent a buzz through She-Ra’s head and she was hyper-focused on the action.

Catra, whining and moaning as she arched into She-Ra’s bosom, her hand between her legs, her claws under She-Ra’s hair, using it as a point to defy her thrusts and pull up, while dangled and pierced by her sword in the form of a golden cock as the blonde’s own hands held and spread her legs apart…

It was a lot, and She-Ra had to clinch her teeth shut lest she bite Catra’s ear too hard, as her whole body was tense and tight. With barely a touch, just watching what she was doing to Catra, she was so close to that edge herself.

“A-Ado-ra,” Catra’s voice was soft, needy and breathless.

She-Ra hadn’t even realized she’d closed her eyes tightly until she felt Catra’s hand slip from her hair to caress her face. Forcing her eyes open, she looked down and saw those beautiful heterochromic eyes, looking at her with longing, need, and desire, _for her_. Catra’s chest was heaving, she had that wild look like she’d just cum again, but she was taking all the effort she could to stare up at her, to show _her_ what she wanted, _needed_ , right now…

And she wanted her, wanted Adora to cum with her.

Breathing hard, near tears, She-Ra could only nod in understanding.

She let go of Catra’s tail, picked her up and flipped her over again so they could face each other, only this time, She-Ra was on her back. Her hands were tight on Catra’s hips as the feline woman smirked down at her, both in a kind of triumphant defeat and lovingly.

Catra was at her limit, She-Ra had kept her promise, but she wanted to go one last time with her… to of all things, not leave _She-Ra_ in this on edge state.

Lowering herself easily now on the facsimile of a cock forged from the sword of protection, Catra let out a shuddering moan, adjusting much easier to the penetration and girth then before. Reaching out, she rested her hands on She-Ra’s breasts, using them as handholds to support herself as she moved slightly to get into a comfortable position to finish this.

That dazed, smug little smirk passed Catra’s lips as She-Ra’s large hands found and gripped her backside, brushing along the base of her tail and seemed almost to be reminding her of what to do, and maybe give her the go ahead that it was okay now.

Fangs grinned at She-Ra and she wasn’t sure if that was good or not, as the dark brown tail flicked around behind Catra, taunting clearly.

She-Ra brought her knees up, supporting Catra from behind, maybe nudging her, and _definitely_ leaving herself open. Waiting for the smug villain to take the hint…

Smug she was as Catra looked down at She-Ra, underneath her, all that power and her body was tense and eager, unnaturally glowing blue eyes practically _begging_ her to get this over with.

Part of Catra wondered if Adora had any idea what she looked like right now, or if she understood this definitely meant _she_ won.

With a painfully tight squeeze on those lovely breasts, Catra thrust down on her own hips, impaling herself deeply on the sword of protection, and flicked her tail down to thrust into the big blonde idiot.

It was the first time She-Ra truly moaned and it was _glorious_.

Large hands clinched on those tight gluteal muscles, claws kneaded large firm breasts, and Catra rode out each thrust meticulously and with wanton bliss, making sure to match her speed and depth with her tail as the platinum blonde below her followed suit.

When Catra’s tail went too deep, She-Ra would thrust up hard with a cry that nearly lifted the catlike woman a foot in the air. She-Ra was strong, there was no doubt about that, but Catra was not expecting how _little_ her weight hindered the princess of power as she was arching and moving with her own pleasure.

It was impressive, and Catra knew if she weren’t in the throes of her own pleasure, chasing the final end, she’d appreciate it more.

But it made sure each thrust was deep and powerful from She-Ra, made the grip on her ass delightfully painful, made it so she was _sure_ there would be bruising on her hips when she woke up after this.

And she did **_not_** care.

Head thrown back, shouting to the heavens, as her whole body clinched around the large unnatural and _powerful_ object between her legs, Catra came screaming.

At the same time, She-Ra roared, practically crushing that dark brown tail between her powerful walls as she gave Catra one final thrust deep into the air.

Catra rode that bliss deeply as her head lulled and she was sure she was drooling again. The waves of her orgasm taking hold and she was only aware when strong arms pulled her up, off that slick piece of hard metal and practically dropped her on her back on the bed.

She was still breathing hard, body jerking, but she tried to turn, to open her eyes and whine at her lover.

She-Ra had her eyes closed tight, breathing hard, and clearly trying to concentrate, moving her arms lower to grab the piece and pull it off her harness. Catra vaguely noticed it was a lot… _gooier_ then she remembered, and in a flash She-Ra disappeared and Adora collapsed with her sword in hand for a moment before it disappeared.

Catra tried making noises, sounds that formed words, but all she got was a mewling grunt and vaguely managed to nudge her body closer to her lover.

Still catching her breath, eyes closed and concentrating, Adora seemed to hear her, nudging as much as she could towards her as well. It took a few attempts but Adora managed to open her eyes and fling her body on its side, scooching slowly to wrap around her exhausted lover.

“Didn’t…” the blonde breathed in deeply, a bit of a groan as she finally managed to get one arm around Catra’s chest, “Didn’t want to… lose… concentration…” a lopsided grin passed her lips, nuzzling as close as she could get, but not really that far before just uselessly laying her head on the bed, “Sword… would’a… been… bad…”

Catra made some affirmative noise before rolling her eyes shut and soon enough was asleep.

She was definitely drooling, and Adora couldn’t help but think it was cute.

Using the last of her strength, the blonde princess of power, pulled herself close enough to snag a short kiss from her unconscious lover.

“I love you,” and with a smile she laid her head down in the crook of her feline lover’s neck.

That dark brown tail flicked, and Adora made a note to get them both a lot of food when she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, THANK YOU!! to everyone that responded, kudos'd, and bookmarked this last time, i'd still LOVE to see more comments, as again, i think they're particularly amusing from pornfics~ but i get the feeling some of you might be distracted ;P
> 
> Brain, please don't make me write more of this... and stop giving me ideas for crack!
> 
> Hopefully, none of you died, i nearly did while writing... 
> 
> Thanks again, stay safe, and make sure to take proper care of your magically misused mcguffins~ Cleaning is key!


	3. Water is Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra learns another reason to hate (love) showers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF THERE IS FANART OF THIS OUT THERE, I'D LOVE TO SEE IT!! :D
> 
> can comment here or send it to my new twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/ikasury
> 
> Changed up the chapter titles because of internal joke~
> 
> first was out of i felt, obligation, to apply my talents to a show and couple i loved and deserved some kinky-fun-times~
> 
> second was a THANK YOU!! to all you pervs that enjoyed the first ;P
> 
> this third one... this is PURE INDULGENCE on my part~ I've got a number of kinks that rarely get all used together, so... yea, i had the option to have a Futa!She-Ra plow her lover in various ways, i'm gonna use it~
> 
> so ya know warnings for: Wall-Bang-Her, Shower-Sex, Futa!She-Ra, Catra being Flexible, copious amount of cumming and oh-ho-ho-ho cream-pies~ =w= 
> 
> i like cream-pies~
> 
> too bad this isn't Pi Day, but i guess between Christmas and New Year's will have to do~ HAPPY HOLIDAYS YOU PERVS! :D
> 
> enjoy~

When Adora got up there was a soreness in her muscles she was vaguely familiar with. She-Ra’s form healed her when she left it sure, but apparently the intensity of the emotions she felt while… er, well, what was a polite way to say it? – _Does fucking the woman I love truly senseless sound right?_ \- She _had_ promised to leave Catra in such a state, so… it wasn’t that she was belittling Catra or their feelings, she (they) had just indulged in a little bit of… uh, ‘ _intense battle reconstruction_ ’? in their bedroom on Darla?

That was _fine_ , right?

Sitting up the blonde princess could feel the mild strain in her entire body. Either She-Ra’s magic decided this wasn’t the time to fully work, or she’d done more damage to herself transforming then she’d thought… or Catra did? – _Oh she would have wrecked my back…_ \- a cherry blush rose on the blonde’s cheeks she could feel, knowing she shouldn’t have found the idea of her feline lover leaving scars on her back from _pleasure_ as appealing as she did. There were already enough scars on her back anyway, and Catra would probably find some way to be offended by it, and…

- _Nope! Nope! Nope!_ \- without even thinking, Adora waved her hands about in the air above their bed, vigorously shaking her head. This wasn’t the time to think of ‘bad’ things, this was one of the best days in her life and she felt great, and was sure Catra did too!

Glancing over, Adora had to slap her hand over her mouth otherwise the squeal that threatened to leave it would have woken up everyone on the ship.

Catra was asleep.

Now, this may not have seemed like much to others, but to Adora, who’d known this woman since they were little kids, knew how important this simple state was. Catra was _always_ a light sleeper, unlike her. Where Adora could sleep through a whole ballistic barrage, Catra would be up the moment a piece of dust flicked by that wasn’t meant to be there. The blonde Princess was sure their… split, hadn’t helped Catra’s sleeping patterns. Scorpia had mentioned she’d had dark bags under her yellow and blue eyes before she’d left the Horde, and after the whole ‘chip’ thing with Prime, Catra was even more restless.

So seeing her asleep, _just_ asleep, half on her with her arm having fallen down to Adora’s waist, while curled up with the other near her face, mouth slightly open and thumb nearby like she was going to start sucking it…

It was cute. She looked so relaxed, Adora really just wanted to squeal!

- _I did that?_ \- It may have been rough and passionate, but she really had worn Catra out, so much so she couldn’t even overthink in her sleep.

She really must have been exhausted. Adora couldn’t help blushing, remembering some of the things she did as She-Ra to Catra, and such an inappropriate use of the Defender of Etheria…

Her light blue eyes gazed away guiltily, only to come back to the completely knocked out Catra, and couldn’t help but think it was worth it.

And it was fun.

- _She-Ra’s powered by love, right?_ \- if she didn’t love Catra so much, or Catra loved her enough to get through to her, they couldn’t have saved the world. They wouldn’t be here. So… maybe it was a bit of a misuse of She-Ra’s power, but it was an act of love? Maybe it’d help power her new form?

Or maybe Adora was just overthinking things, and just embarrassed that she still had Catra’s moans from before they passed out rolling around in her head.

- _I… need to go get food, or something…_ \- yes, it was purely to distract herself, but also her muscles ached for _food_ , particularly something meaty, and Catra probably felt the same. If _she_ felt this exhausted, like she’d done a full run on a training program at Max level, Twice, just from the few times she’d gotten off thanks to Catra, she couldn’t imagine how her feline lover would feel when she woke up.

- _Yep, gotta get food!_ \- Her stomach fully agreed with this plan.

Light blue eyes looked around the room, assessing the damage. Her belt and jacket on the end of the bed, her previous clothes on the ground, along with Catra’s catsuit…

Adora tried to ignore the blush and heat running to the pit of her stomach. Just the _thought_ of that little striptease from Catra had her skin all jittery. Then feeling as Catra lightly moaned in her sleep next to her, running one of those fuzzy soft legs up her own and her tail thumping behind her…

- _Nope!_ \- immediately Adora shut off that part of her brain, all but jumping out of the bed and somehow miraculously managing to _not_ wake the feisty feline, while also tumbling almost on her face as she rolled to grab her discarded clothes.

Landing in something of a half squat, she held up her shirt and twitchily looked back at the bed.

Catra was still asleep, her brunette brows curling as her nose twitched adorably and there was some weird whining growl that made Adora’s stomach clinch. It was actually kind of cute how she nosed around the area she’d just been, grumbling before pulling a pillow over and wrapping up around it.

She was still asleep, that’s what mattered!

- _Safe!_ \- the blonde princess let herself grin wide, both at her accomplishment and at the adorable display from her lover. Catra really could be cute… once she let you past all the claws and biting comments.

Rolling her light blue eyes, Adora stood up and quickly got dressed. Sure, probably wasn’t best to reuse her clothes from _before_ all this, but this was just a quick trip to the kitchen! Wasn’t like anyone was going to see her… right?

Before she can even consider, her stomach growled and Catra’s ear flicked. Welp! That decision made!

Adora quickly slipped out of their room, resisting the urge to nuzzle the adorable cat-woman on her bed, and tried focusing on the task at hand; get food!

\-----

The lights around the ship were dim, and tapping on a random panel while making her way to the kitchen, Adora realized she and Catra must have slept a bit longer than anticipated. She originally went to go see her in what was deemed the ‘afternoon’, and it was already the middle of the ‘night’. Time in space was kind of weird, Entrapta had suggested they keep a general time schedule, with time being based off Etheria’s clock, just to help them orient themselves out in the blackness of _SPACE!!_

They’d learned pretty quick that was a good thing, otherwise all their schedules would be out of whack because there was no particular ‘sun’ to base time on out here, and things just got weird when you lost track of time.

Anyway, it was the ‘middle of the night’ now, so no one should be up in the kitchen, right?

Oh she was wrong, oh so wrong!!

“Adora?”

“Ah! G-Glimmer! Ha-haha…” the blonde Princess squeaks when entering the kitchen, only for the light to flip on and she comes face to face with one of her best friends.

A sparkly pink and purple brow rose. At first Glimmer looked surprised, maybe relieved, but now she was flatly glaring at her friend as she moved around the various stovetops and counters, finding one oven Adora hadn’t realized was ‘On’, and looking it over with top scrutiny.

“Umm…?” Adora inches closer to her friend, tense and not sure how to interpret the look the Queen of BrightMoon had given her.

“Ugh, of course… _NOW_ you come out!” Glimmer rolls her eyes, crossing her arms and groaning. She kept giving a particular look at the stove.

Adora watches cautiously her, moving closer so now she could see the stove her friend was paying ardent attention to. Then she blushes, glancing to the side, and nervously scratching the back of her head, “Eh-heh… so um…”

“Save it!” A tan hand raised, right in Adora’s face as it was clear Glimmer was having none of this. Those sparkly pink and purple eyes glare at the stove as the Queen openly pouts, still not looking at her friend, “Where were you?”

“Ummm…” Adora sweats. Nervous scratching increases as she looks _anywhere_ that wasn’t her friend. She couldn’t _really_ tell her, right?

Glimmer finally turns to her _FRIEND_ , glare intensifying with her arms crossed, “You went to go get Catra, we had that meeting with the Star siblings! And it’s not until _NOW_ that I see you?!”

Adora squeaks, “Something… came up?” she tries to look innocent, it doesn’t work.

Glimmer, having none of it, “Oh, really?! Something you needed _She-Ra_ for?!” harder glare, “For the **_Honor_** of Greyskull! Huh?!”

The blonde Princess squeaks harder, squirming, “Ah… I… uh… you heard that?”

“Kinda hard NOT TO?!” further glare, Glimmer’s eye twitching, “Your voice _carries!_ ”

A pathetic whine escapes Adora’s throat, this would be a good point to die, right? “That’s not-I didn’t mean for you guys to hear!!”

“I could tell!!” for some reason Glimmer was yelling, eye twitching before throwing up her hands in exasperation and finally giving her friend a break from her sparkly glare, “By the stars, what the hell, Adora?!”

For what it’s worth, Adora claps her hands in front of her, praying Glimmer would genuinely forgive her, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! It just kinda… happened?” There’s a blush as she looks back, unable to get the smirk off her face.

Glimmer returns to flatly glaring at her friend, “Wipe that smirk off your face,” she seems to deflate a bit more, moving around, she grabs a pair of heat resistant gloves and pulls a pan out of the stove. It’s a tray _full_ of those tasty meat buns the sparkly Queen had made before.

“You’re cooking?” Adora is surprised. Glimmer didn’t typically cook, they had Wrong Hordak for that, but even Adora could admit the smell and reminder of the taste of those buns from last time they traveled out in space was mouthwatering. Her stomach grumbled quite loudly in agreement.

“I’m in a ** _MOOD_**!!” not that Glimmer notices, her eye twitching at Adora. She was _clearly_ not over being left alone by her _friend_.

Who squeaks, holding her hands up, trying to laugh, and not sweat, and wipe the smirk that won’t get off her face, “Eh-heh… uh… sure… um...?” Adora can’t help it really, her eyes just keep darting at the delicious looking meaty buns.

“Yes! You can have them!” Glimmer grumps, setting them out before swatting at Adora’s wondering hand, “Just let them cool down first,” sharp glare, “Like you should!”

Adora squeaks, as if caught, “Uh, hehe, yea… yea, you’re probably right…” she glances around embarrassed.

“Ugh!” Glimmer groans, “Go take a shower or something at least!” her eyes narrow when she notices a funny look on Adora’s face, “A _COLD_ ONE!!”

Adora squeaks again, clearly caught, hands up in a placative manner, “Yes, yes, of course…”

Glimmer just flatly glares, “You’re going to ignore me aren’t you?”

“Eh-heh, um… no?” Adora tries lying, it fails.

Those sparkly pink and purple eyes are super flat, “Go feed you damn cat-wife!”

Now Adora blushes hard, waving her hands before she can properly think, “We-we’re not there yet!”

With an absolutely flat look, Glimmer reaches over, grabs one of the hot buns and throws it at Adora’s face, “Could’a fooled me!”

Adora squeaks, moving to catch the thing, she does mostly, but it does get all over her face. She whines, “Glimmer! Why are you so angry?”

“Cause you left me in a diplomatic situation to go screw your wife!” for some reason Glimmer is raging, sparkles start coming off her a bit but when she notices she just groans, “Ugh!”

“Are, um,” Adora blinks, daring to get close, hesitantly reaching a hand out, “Are you… okay?”

Glimmer just facepalms, hard, sighing deeply, “No! I don’t know! Ugh!” she wants to teleport and throw sparkle bolts but as she charges up her hand she feels unusually drained and just growls, putting it away, “Uuuuuuugh, why do I feel like this?”

Adora dares to put her hand on Glimmer’s shoulder, trying to be comforting but kind of terrified, “Um, where’s Bow?”

“Asleep,” a funny smirk picks at Glimmer’s lips as she rolls her eyes hard, she grabs a box of sweets not far away on the counter and starts throwing a few in her mouth, “I’m going to just, eat all these and check scanner frequencies or something…”

“Uh…” Light blue eyes blink while looking after her, “Shouldn’t you… sleep? Or something?”

“Why don’t you go screw your cat-wife again!!” Glimmer shouts as she’s heading out the door.

Adora just thinks, glancing at the buns on the counter. Well, it was a thought…

\-----

Catra tears through about half the meat buns before bothering to say anything, “So, wait, Sparkles just randomly made these?”

“Said she was in a mood,” Adora looks perplexed, brows quirked, looking down, “Also said I needed to take a shower…”

Catra finishes the meat bun she’d been wolfing down, licks her fingers then leans over, looking at Adora with a certain hooded eyed stare, “Well, I can see why,” her smirk rises, viciously showing her fangs, “Clothes all rumpled, hair down and a mess,” she reaches out and puts her hand through Adora’s loose hair, enjoying as the blonde blushes. Her ears twitch and her tail waves as a low purr enters her voice, leaning in sniffing around Adora’s chest and neck, “Think you got something here…”

“Oh, yea,” Adora pouts, trying to ignore the heat rising on her face, “Glimmer threw a bun at me-Catra!!”

The feline woman bites her lover’s neck, ignoring the high collar of her shirt, and not really listening to what she was saying. Her tail waved a bit harder.

Adora twitches, shuddering a bit, “Ah-uh, buh…”

Seeing as the blonde is incomprehensible, Catra lets go, licking the spot then smirks with her hooded eyes, “So that shower?”

“Yes!” Adora just shouts, jumping up, taking Catra into her arms, and scampers over to the bathroom adjoined to their room.

The feline woman just chuckles, waving her tail up to rub Adora’s chin, then trailing down her front, amused when the blonde sets her down on the counter top, “You’re too easy…”

Moving around erratically, Adora starts the shower, gets out towels, cleaning stuff, and whatever else she can think of before heading back to Catra, catching her off guard by hopping between her legs and kissing her _hard_ , finally saying as she pulls away with heavy breath, “I’ve got a whole lifetime of pent up urges to work out,” her light blue eyes intensify, staring right into her lover’s blue and yellow ones, “Now that I can, I’m not wasting anymore time.”

Rightfully, Catra just blinks at such a bold declaration. She had intended to embarrass or at the very least tease Adora with her forward remark, she didn’t expect her blonde idiot to take it so literally and say something like _that_ so quickly and honestly. The sheer intensity of her gaze had the feline woman blushing up a storm.

When those black ears dropped and the red spread across Catra’s face, Adora just smirked. First moving her hands to cup those lovely lower cheeks as much as she could on the countertop, then leaned in and devoured Catra’s unsuspecting mouth.

The blonde princess nipped, devoured, and thrust her tongue into the feline woman’s mouth, revealing in that electric feeling, the sharpness of her fangs, even the knobby bumps of her tongue once Catra started fighting back. Kissing her as She-Ra and completely dominating had its appeal after a while, but there was something just fun about kissing her love as her normal self and having her resist and fight back, even gaining ground.

Adora groaned as she felt Catra’s bumpy tongue trail along the roof of her mouth.

Her pale hand moved to grab the base of the feline woman’s tail and stroked it back and forth, messing up the fur she was sure.

Catra released something between a growl and a purr, pushing forward, ironically giving Adora a better angle to grab her ass and tail, as the catlike woman reached out and grabbed the princess’ covered breasts.

“Oh,” Catra’s puffed tail flicked, as she smirked and pulled back enough to comment, “I see, Sparkles probably noticed you weren’t wearing a bra-!!”

“Shut up,” Adora’s tongue was back in the feline woman’s mouth, making sure she didn’t say any more, relishing the feel of Catra’s thumbs rolling over her nipples.

There was a chuckle in the catlike woman’s throat, pulling back enough to let her blonde lover have access to start attacking her neck with kisses and nips, “Mrrgh… yea…”

In a small show of strength, or probably just sheer want, Adora’s hand on Catra’s strong gluteal muscles pulled her closer, leaving feline woman barely on the edge of the countertop, forcing the her to spread those thick legs wider and wrap them around her lover’s waist, rubbing her naked sex against the front of Adora’s pants.

Another growl, though this time a bit lower, making it more serious, “Uh… you need to get undressed…”

“Too busy,” Adora barely managed between nips, finding a spot on her lover’s neck that had the feline woman’s whole body shake. The blonde locked on to that spot, sucking and running her tongue along it, wanting to leave a mark.

A whine escaped Catra’s mouth, tightening her legs around the pale princess’ hips, pulling her closer and reaching around with one hand to tug on her damn white shirt. Catra tried, she _tried_ to be conscious of her claws…

Then the blonde idiot moved her hand on that lovely lower cheek, up and over her hip, tracing the red lines and pushed it between them, strongly stroking along the hooded part of her clit, rubbing down the whole piece, running over the tip and then stroking down the wet inner spine towards her inner folds. It was too strong, too forward, and a little bit too eager.

Absolutely everything she _hated_ that she loved about her blonde lover…

“Ah-Adora!” Catra’s claws pulled in tight, not even realizing as she grabbed tightly both on the front around one of those muscular breast and slashing down lines on the back of the blonde’s shirt. There were going to be holes in the front and no way to fix the back at this point…

Instead of responding, or really caring apparently for her shirt, Adora just kissed the spot she’d been sucking on, moving down to a lower spot where Catra’s neck and shoulder met, taking a moment to lick along her teeth and lips before biting down harder as she plunged her finger right in.

The moan that released from Catra’s lips was more from the shock at how forward this was, and maybe the way that bite on her shoulder made her brain a bit fuzzy for odd reasons. She knew Adora could be single-minded and a good assault type, but the blonde had been previously a bit more hesitant with the whole ‘going right in’ sex thing. Apparently getting her off and indulging her (their) She-Ra fetish was just enough to get rid of those pesky anxieties.

Or maybe it had finally just set in that Adora could sex Catra up as much as she wanted and it was fully welcomed. At least for now, Catra wasn’t sure if she could deal with this outside their room… and downright _dreaded_ looking Sparkles in the eye after this…

But that was stuff for future Catra to worry about, present Catra was getting full-finger fucked by her lover and was loving every second of it.

Leaning back, needing to stretch because of the feel of that powerful digit going in and out of her, clinching down around it with each rough stroke, Catra wasn’t even caring as her hands tried finding something to brace on and wound up doing more damage to Adora’s shirt than anything else.

Adora didn’t seem to care, watching as Catra stretched out as much as she could, arching her back and tail, groaning and grinding on the finger pumping in and out of her. It was thrilling, seeing her muscles tense, feel and see her claws pull down her white sleeves leaving shreds, the way her lean abs tightened under that light tan fuzz, the way her perky breasts shot up in the air as the blonde princess thrust in as deep as her finger could go in those lovely lower lips.

It was a visual treat and Adora couldn’t get enough of it.

Catra’s hands trailed, reaching wherever they could, one on Adora’s wrist she had bracing herself on the counter, the other hovering near the blonde’s hip. As Catra’s breath shortened, her heterochromic eyes dazed as she watched the blonde, Adora’s light blues watching her with absolute concentration on every part of her body. It sparked something, joy maybe, perhaps more horniness.

Being looked at like that, with such focus… It was intense on its own, but accompanied by what Adora’s finger was doing to her…

With another moan, Catra removed her hands from Adora’s body, instead moving them to under her own legs and pulling them up, holding them wide and away, spreading herself further so the blonde had a good view and full access. A blush spread across her face, as she could barely get the breathy words out, “P-please… A-Adora… I… I’m…”

She wanted more, but Catra wasn’t sure what or how to say it, she just wanted to _feel_ more of her lover in her most private of spots.

Red spread up the blonde’s neck, covering her face as her light blue eyes zeroed in on Catra’s blue and yellow ones before looking down her body, locking on to her true target.

When her finger stopped pumping, Adora enjoyed the throaty whine Catra released. When her light blue eyes trailed and followed the red stripes on Catra’s hips, pointing towards the patch of dark brown hair, she licked her lips, noticing as Catra’s hips squirmed and her arms seemed to spread her wider.

Inviting, obviously.

Adora pulled her finger out, reaching out with both hands on the undersides of Catra’s hips, using her thumbs to tease the puffy skin momentarily, before pressing on the sides, spreading open those lower lips and revealing the bright pink color in between her folds.

Looking inside, those light blue eyes trailed every inch of her love; the faded color of her darker skin outside to the pink inside on the ‘lips’, the inner spine under the hood leading to her hard clit, the dip above and blub below of bright pink flesh, leading to her entrance and all the clear fluid seeping out.

It made Adora unconsciously lick her lips. She wanted a taste, Catra had had the chance before on her, why shouldn’t she take the opportunity that was so openly presented her?

Catra was tense, so much so as every passing moment her pleasure of being finger-fucked slowly began to wear off and conscious anxiety started to seep in. Adora was staring at her, intensely, and not really _her_ so much as **_her goddamn sex!!_** It was like the princess of power was mesmerized and it was _goddamn EMBARASSING!_

Then she kept licking her lips, and Catra’s brain ceased functioning.

Instinct was the only thing keeping her up and on edge, watching, _waiting_ , for what was to come next… even if the only _functional_ part of her brain could _EASILY_ figure it out!

Adora’s eyes moved only the slightest bit, those light blues looking her _right in the **eyes**_ before a smirk spread across her lips that was so wicked, Catra never _dreamed_ of something that sexy-evil on _Adora’s_ face.

… and then the blonde went down.

The second Adora’s tongue touched her lower folds and nose nudge her sensitive nub, Catra squeaked.

It was not a dignified sound, and she was not proud of it.

Luckily Adora didn’t seem to notice and quickly, like the idiot she was, had her tongue thrusting inside her depths and moving about, intent to plunder every inch.

A shudder washed over Catra’s entire body, and she couldn’t help the stilted moan that released from her lips. Her head went back, breathing tight, and tried to just let the feeling of that tongue and the idiot behind it wash over her.

Using her hands, Adora had her feline lover spread open, making entry and exploration for her tongue easy. She was distracted, obviously, not paying attention to any of Catra’s reactions as the blonde was entirely too focused on her goal as she felt the inner ribs inside Catra undulate, squeezing her tongue and releasing it, letting her fingers wonder and message the puffy flesh all around her, and even could reach a finger or two up to rub along that precious little nub above, nudge it with her nose when her tongue went in deep or Catra’s hips moved in jerky motions unable to help herself.

As for herself, Catra was groaning, whining, mewling as she held her legs up, letting Adora plunder as she pleased while feline woman tried to keep her breathing steady. It was getting hot in their bathroom, the steam from the shower spreading as it was left on and Adora got distracted, making Catra’s fur start to stand on end and fuzz out, making the pale princess sweaty and Catra could smell them both more intensely.

Opening her heterochromic eyes, the feline woman could see the blonde past her taught breasts, between her legs and wholly absorbed by her task. Feel her whole body tighten, squeezing as that spring in Catra’s stomach got tighter. Her clawed toes curled and she reflexively pulled her legs up higher, body just folding flat to give the blonde all the access she unconsciously demanded. Those blue and yellow eyes trailed past the princess’ working head, saw the ripped white shirt and her loose pants, slipping a bit down her pale skin, showing the divot right where her supple ass started.

That quirked an unconscious brow on Catra’s face, licking her lips between breathy moans, and closing her eyes, stretching out, concentrating as she moved her tail, trying to stretch between them, trying to find what she thought was going on.

On Adora’s end, the blonde had moved to use one hand to keep Catra spread wide, still totally absorbed in the taste of her lover, something tangy and sweet she couldn’t quite identify or compare to any of the foods she’d had outside the horde on Etheria. She just knew it was _Catra_ , and she couldn’t get enough of it. Feeling the fire spread under her own skin, likely only encouraged by the taste of her lover and just the idea of what she was doing to her, Adora’s other hand ran down her body, ending at her pants and quickly undid them. She didn’t even think to get them off, only thinking to gain access to herself. She felt hot and sweaty, not even thinking about or noticing the shower left on, only focusing on that burning inner desire that was being amplified by the feel, taste and sounds of Catra on her lips and at her mercy. She wanted to feel a little something too, so her hand went hunting to satisfy a bit of her own urges.

After a short time, something fuzzy joined her hand and managed to tug enough that her pants fell down, and without stopping or thinking, Adora’s hand wrapped around the tip of Catra’s tail and brought it easily to her clit, letting it rub and wriggle there while she inserted her own finger, helping herself along.

With a groan, Adora moved to suck on Catra’s hardened clit, and the feline woman growled out a moan herself.

The blonde wondered if she was mad, that Catra wasn’t the one diving into _her_ , and Adora was doing all the work on both of them? With a laugh she trailed her tongue back down, curling tightly into those bright pink folds, sucking slightly, while palming Catra’s tail tip and pushing her own finger into herself at a matching pace.

With a growling mewl, Catra released her legs, letting them wrap around Adora’s head and back, before pulling her closer as she ran her fingers through that messy blonde hair.

Adora laughed, feeling her feline lover pull on her more, like she wanted her closer, further up. With a smile she couldn’t help but oblige. Replacing her tongue with her free hand, and reaching out with her other, leaving that tail to do as it pleased, as she reached around Catra and pulled her a bit off the edge, holding her closer, like she wanted.

Catra outright whined, wrapping her hands around Adora’s head and shoulder as the blonde came up and licked her nipple, focusing her slick appendage there, suckling and tugging, while her hand left behind kept thrusting inside the feline woman with two fingers and stroked her hardened nub with her thumb on each thrust.

There was only shuddering as Catra couldn’t control her body, feeling herself building up and getting closer and closer to that edge. Her mouth was left open, her breathing tight and quick, as only the barest thought could make it through her mind as she was solely focused on getting off.

Her body held around Adora’s head, her lower lips clinched around those powerful thrusting fingers, and Catra’s tail managed to thrust inside the blonde now that they were close enough, enjoying the momentary feel as Adora moaned around her nipple and pushed into her _hard_.

Neither of them were really paying attention now, the bathroom too _hot_ and _heady_.

“A-Ado-Ah!!” pulling her lover up, Catra came squeezing the blonde, pulling her in close and silently screaming into her shoulder as her whole body clinched.

On reflex, her tail thrust in deep, causing Adora to bite her shoulder hard in reflex as her fingers plunged deep inside Catra’s squeezing tight core, eagerly thrusting as far as they could go.

It made Catra whine. When her voice finally managed to push past the blood pumping in her ears, her fangs scrapped on Adora’s shoulder and she released a long, throaty moan before her orgasm ran its course and she nearly collapsed.

Luckily, _she_ was on the counter… Adora was not.

“Eep!” amidst her feline love cumming beautifully, Adora trying to hold on tight as she enjoyed the feel of Catra’s tail inside her, being so close it felt good but not quite getting off, yet. It was enough that she had to bite Catra’s shoulder and tried to hold her hand tightly deep inside Catra as she rode out her orgasm. It was something so beautiful and visceral, Adora just had to shut off her own pleasure a moment just to watch and feel as Catra made her way through it…

Unfortunately, as the whole area was getting steamy, a bit wet thanks to Catra, and Adora tried to adjust her legs as they were getting weak… she fell.

Flailing and failing to grab the counter, the blonde landed on her back on the hard bathroom floor, “Owowowow…”

Catra, having just been thoroughly satisfied and somehow left on the counter in her post-cumming daze, was a bit slow to realize what happened. Slowly the feline woman shook her head at the yelp, snorting her nose, and tried to see straight. Looking down she saw Adora splayed out on the ground rubbing her head.

There were thoughts.

Hearing the low growl above her, Adora glanced up, saw that predatory look in Catra’s hazy eyes and just gave her a small challenging glare with a light smirk, “If you can get off that counter without falling, you can try.” It was a taunt, and she was curious what Catra would do.

That dark brown tail waved about, puffy either from the steam or from Catra’s excitement, and it was clear she was thinking hard, weighing the risks and rewards.

Wiggling her toes, slowly, it was clear Catra was in no shape to pursue the threats spelled out in her eyes. She wanted to, oh how she wanted to, but…

“Ugh,” leaning her head back against the mirror, Catra just released a long breath, “Give me a minute, my legs feel like sludge…”

With a snort, Adora smirked and managed to get to her feet. Looking around she saw her pants around her ankles, likely why she fell, and a glance at the mirror saw the tattered remains of her shirt. She felt really silly keeping that ripped shirt on, so in one fluid motion she pulled the remains off and gave Catra a funny look, “I’m going to need more of these because of you.”

Catra just grinned maliciously, showing her fangs as her ears went down, “Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe,” there was a smirk, and Catra was reminded that _maybe_ Adora wasn’t as goody-goody as the rebellion always thought she was. Just like how Catra remembered. Good to a fault, but a devil just as bad as she was underneath that sweetness when it was just the two of them.

Now fully naked, Adora walked forward, taking hold of as much of Catra as she could, kissing her limp lover deeply. She didn’t press her advantage, keeping her tongue in her mouth even as Catra licked her lips, pulling back just enough to continue that devilish smirk, “Need help getting in the shower?”

“Ugh,” Catra groaned, rolling her head to the side, “Of course, now you want to clean me,” her complaining groan continued for a second before quickly halting. A sharp look entered those heterochromic eyes which she turned on the blonde, “You could always clean me _my_ way?”

“I’m not licking you’re entire body,” Kissing Catra’s lips a moment, Adora pulled back enough to give her that wicked look, then wryly looked down at the dark patch between the feline woman’s legs, “Though…” and suddenly the blonde was down between the feline woman’s legs again, giving one long lick from taint to clit, before raising and licking her lips, “I don’t mind _cleaning_ that part…”

Catra mewled, her whole body shaking at the sudden bold action and her brain still couldn’t process it or how she felt.

Adora just chuckled, kissing Catra’s raised knee before putting it down and trying to pull the shaky feline woman to her feet. Pulling her body flush with her own, Adora aimed a smirk down at her still frazzled looking lover.

Heterochromatic eyes could only blink, “I think I’ve unlocked some kind of monster…”

The smirk sent down to Catra was sly and maybe a bit mischievous, but there was something wholly loving in that light blue gaze as Adora’s hands squeezed her lower cheeks, “Maybe just a little bit…”

Catra couldn’t help the squeak and blush as she felt Adora’s hands squeeze, _hard_ , on her ass, spreading them apart, leaving her a bit exposed. She didn’t doubt Adora was looking at her in the mirror, the embarrassing thought had her burying her hot face in the blonde’s chest. What had she _done_ to Adora?!

The blonde just chuckled, nipping her ear then kissing the top of her head, before letting Catra go, “C’mon, I’m sure the water’s hot enough.”

“Yea, _now_ ,” Catra glared mildly, her blue and yellow eyes looked from the blonde, _innocently_ moving to stand by the stall door, pushing it open as if waiting for her so they could go in, before making it to the dreaded water stream itself.

Catra held herself, tail waving about puffed and suspicious.

“It’s just a shower,” Adora grinned, _innocently_.

Heterochromatic eyes narrowed, tail flicking harder, as a low rumble escaped her.

Holding out her hand, smile seeming _less_ suspicious and more genuine, Adora’s voice softened, “Please?”

For a moment those blue and yellow eyes glared, but then the feline woman groaned as her whole body shivered and she released one hand, taking Adora’s, “Fine.”

If there was a trap here, Catra figured she might as well spring it herself.

Adora’s grin as she led the feline woman into the shower first wasn’t any less suspicious.

Being the first in, Catra got full access to the hot water stream. It was nice and soothing, the heat part, not so much the water part. Standing under the stream, she let the hot water pelt her fur, tucking her ears back and moving her head so it could hit all around her neck, shoulders and chest. In general, Catra didn’t like water, mostly because it was cold and made her fur feel gross, but this… this was… _nice_.

The door slid closed and smooth arms slipped between Catra’s arms and torso, curling around and holding her comfortably along her hips.

Adora rested her head on Catra’s shoulder, nuzzling along her neck, “See, it’s nice.”

“Mrh,” Catra just released a grunt, not really approving or disapproving, as her hands slipped to hold Adora’s more around her stomach. She was waiting for the trap, could feel as Adora’s fingers clinched in the soft, short, wet fur on her stomach; as the blonde’s chest pressed into her back and her breath came out in short puffs by her shoulder.

Catra’s tail flicked between Adora’s legs as she nuzzled back into the blonde’s hair, wondering if she should start or let her lover figure it out on her own.

Leaning over just slightly, Adora’s first move was to give her a kiss, something short and sweet, chaste in comparison to their other kisses since she’d woken up, no tongue or attempts at it. Pulling back there was a smirk on her lips Catra could feel, “You’re tense.”

A ruffle spread down Catra’s entire body, hampered a bit as most of her fur was now wet, “I’m wet, and you know you’re stalling…” being a bit more obtuse, as Adora tended to need, the feline woman raised her tail, trailing it between her love’s shapely legs and muscled thighs. Close _enough_ to get the point across.

Adora just snorted, it wasn’t particularly sexy, but Catra couldn’t ignore that some part of her found the idiot cute when she did it, “And here I _just_ wanted to help clean you.” She emphasized this by rubbing all around the feline woman, as if scrubbing her even if there was no soap.

Now it was Catra’s turn to snort, rolling her heterochromic eyes as she moved her arms to cross under her chest, tail flicking about more violently, hitting one of Adora’s legs then the other while the tip flicked in that annoyed manner it always did, “And yet the first thing you do is manhandle me on the counter…”

“You enjoyed it,” for some reason, the blonde’s voice was particularly low, almost predatory in that black feline ear as she stilled, holding her feline lover tightly.

The shiver it sent down Catra’s spine was visible, no amount of water was going to cover up the raise in her fur or the blush on her cheeks. Adora was right and she couldn’t hide it.

Those strong pale arms rubbed along her sides, folding under the red stripes on Catra’s chest, clearly bringing the blonde closer and wrapped tightly around her stomach and waist. Adora nuzzled _close_ into her neck, rubbing the light wet fur with her nose and breathing heatedly along Catra’s neck and shoulders.

For whatever reason, this stunned the feline woman and she hated her body’s reaction. Tightening up, hyperfocused and aware of every little push and rub of the blonde princess’ toned body pressed into her back. Her breasts, her nipples, her hips and thighs as she pushed one to rub on the outside of the feline woman’s own stripped legs, bringing Catra’s tail close to her sex and the feline woman was _painfully_ reminded that Adora had fallen before fully finishing while getting her off.

Maybe there was guilt, or she felt sorry for her love, either way Catra was completely immobile and didn’t know how to proceed now that _Adora_ was the one rubbing up on her from behind.

There were signals going off in her brain, her fur feeling too fuzzed and skin electrified as that hyperawareness just had her focusing on everything Adora was doing, knowingly or not.

Suddenly the blonde squeezed her tight, fingers trailing her hips and abs, mouth on the crux of her shoulder and neck, biting down harder than she’d felt from Adora before but not enough to break skin, maybe leave a bruise but that’s it.

“A-ah!” with a kind of moan she didn’t even know she had in her, Catra stumbled forward until she was leaning against the wall of the shower. Hands above her head for balance, claws scrapping the tiles, and just enough awareness to not totally wreck the wall. Yet.

Catra could _feel_ the smirk as Adora came with her, not letting go of her hold on her neck, instead moving to spread the feline woman’s legs, draw in tantalizing lines as one hand went up to grip one of her breasts and the other went down, over the course fur of her mound and tucked a finger along that hooded spine of her clit, rubbing it smoothly on both sides before tucking down to tap the tip.

There was a whine, feeling it was unfair, as Catra could only really lean her head forward, mouth open, making noises with each taunting stroke or squeeze of her breast. Maybe she was still sensitive, the best she could do was try to pull away, but that only resulted in her butt hitting Adora’s hips in a way that shouldn’t have felt so good. With a groan Catra tried moving her tail, to retaliate, but it was caught between the crack of her ass and Adora’s blonde curls. Maybe if she could move it the right way she could distract the blonde as well, get her off so she’d stop being so _aggressive_.

Catra was well aware some part of her brain was slapping herself for such a traitorous thought…

Adora being _aggressive_ was one of the hottest things in her life!

Speaking of the blonde, Adora’s response to Catra’s poor, misguided attempts to curl her tail back around to fondle the princess from behind, only really managing with her lack of coordination to stroke along the divot between those tight muscular gluteal muscles, was to press forward, ramming her hips along Catra’s own supple ass and basically press the feline woman flat against the wall.

There was a throaty groan from Catra as she was trying to make sense of why her brain found this to be a ‘ _good_ ’ thing…

Then her hips started moving, and with each thrust, _clearly_ rubbing herself along Catra’s now basically captive tail, Adora stroked her finger along the feline woman’s nub. The counteracting motions started to make Catra’s mind go white, probably drool as it just reminded her of what Adora had done before with She-Ra and her massive swordcock!

There had to have been scratches on the tiles, Catra could feel her fingers flex tight, the sharp dig and screeching sound and her whole body started to unconsciously lower, losing strength or trying to press back further into Adora’s grinding hips was anyone’s guess.

And the way her tail felt between those muscular thighs… _damnit_ why did that rubbing motion back and forth on the fur on her tail have to do terrible things to her brain!

Catra’s body was, seemingly, confused. On the one hand, it wanted to rub her ass, tail and thighs back against Adora’s eager body, and on the other it wanted to grind forward on the blonde’s teasing fingers as they stroked her sensitive little nub. Both were enticing, but it was just never quite _right_. Neither seemed to scratch that particular itch she could feel building below her belly button.

There was hot breath by one of those black feline ears, Adora had let go of Catra’s shoulder and was clearly unable to hold herself up anymore. The hand that was tucked between the wall and the feline woman’s breast was pulled out, she needed the balance, putting it on the wall, up by Catra’s claws. She could feel her stripped lover’s whole body tighten, tensing with each stroke, each pull back, each wiggle of her ass against Adora’s hips.

She was searching for something too, just a little bit more and…

Adora didn’t know, her chest was heaving, her whole body on fire partly due to the shower, partly Catra, mostly just being so close and on edge and there were a million thoughts and desires her mind couldn’t even fully form into a conscious thought.

Pushing her hips forward, rubbing Catra’s tail fur along herself, she pressed her fingers forward, down the spine of the feline woman’s little hardened nub and dipped the tip of her finger inside her entrance. The clinching and almost suckling motion of Catra’s inner walls, along with her mewling was such music against the backdrop of shower droplets and blood pumping in her ears.

Catra’s whole body shuddered at the invasion, her claws breaking at least one tile as they dug in and scratched. Adora’s hand on the wall moved, engulfing the closest one, slipping her fingers between Catra’s and squeezing, holding her tight even there.

“C-Catra… I-I…” She didn’t even know what she wanted, Adora’s hot words resounding against Catra’s ear. Too close, too hot, everything just a heady mess neither could fully comprehend.

Something seemed to click in Adora’s mind, something she didn’t even know was there, thinking about how, just before they collapsed in sleep, Catra riding on top of her… how much she wanted to _feel_ that… if only…

Catra released another moan, mouth falling open as suddenly Adora’s finger felt… _bigger_ , particularly inside her. The sudden growth wasn’t exactly unwanted, just… unusual. She hadn’t felt Adora’s fingers move, they were still rubbing along her inner thighs and along her lower lips, teasing everything around as _one_ got the pleasure of delving into her.

But that didn’t make sense, how did it suddenly…

Despite the haze, blue and yellow eyes managed to raise enough to look up, at her hand that was now _engulfed_ by one that was practically glowing.

Somewhere in her brain there was a word for what this was, but Catra could _not_ for the life of her figure it out right now.

Especially since in a moment there was a deep groan above her, her world spun around and suddenly her feet weren’t touching the wet shower floor anymore and instead locked around a distinctly wider waist and an ethereally muscular back.

The rest of Catra came face-to-face with a strangely crownless and maybe less glowy version of _She-Ra_.

“A-Ador-Eep!” despite trying to question this, as Catra couldn’t recall hearing the infamous battle cry of ‘ _For the Honor of Greyskull!_ ’ but she may have just not been in the right mindset to hear, and it didn’t matter as in a moment She-Ra was powerfully kissing her, full on the mouth, diving her magical tongue in to do battle (dominate) her own and whatever other inconsistencies melted away as Catra moaned around the larger appendage.

The feline woman’s clawed feet locked around those powerful muscles as they pushed forward, pressing her against the wall tightly. Her whole body ruffled feeling those much larger breasts press against her own, practically suffocating her. Catra’s clawed hand dove into She-Ra’s golden locks, pressing her head forward, deepening their kiss as her other hand grabbed along those broad shoulders for dear life.

There was a kind of pleased groan, as Adora as She-Ra moved her arms, the one she had used for balance was still on the wall, but the other moved to unhook Catra’s leg, grabbing under it as she reached around to hold her ass and rub her large thumb along the base of the feline woman’s tail.

With a deep purr, Catra regained _some_ of her senses, pressing her claws into She-Ra’s scalp and keeping her large lover close, “I’m… starting to think… you’ve got some… plan?” there was a fanged smirk, putting all her weight on the ethereal blonde’s oddly crownless head as in a show of flexibility and clear taunt, she moved her other leg, removing it from around She-Ra’s muscular form and hooking it up around the arm the muscular near-giant was still using to balance herself. Her toes were by the blonde’s ear and those heterochromatic eyes just dared everything with a smirk.

Adora just smirked back, that hooded darker look from earlier imposed on She-Ra’s radiant face. She ran her tongue along her teeth and lips, breathing out a heat that put the hot water on her back to shame. Her eyes were that unnatural glowing blue of She-Ra’s and she tried as hard as she could to look right into Catra’s smirking ones as she slid her arms around, pressing the feline woman up as close to the wall as possible and forcing her legs onto her shoulders.

It was a good thing Catra was so flexible… and She-Ra’s magically enhanced skin was _resistant_ to her steel-shredding claws.

Rolling those heterochromic eyes, partly in frustration, partly because this idiot was cute, Catra kissed She-Ra again, pressing her tongue in, _trying_ to claim anything by rubbing it as close to the roof of her mouth as she could, knowing as soon as the princess of power retaliated she’d lose… but, well, it was worth it.

She-Ra pressed into Catra, kissing her deeply, claiming everything she touched and enjoyed the feel of the purr in the feline woman’s chest reverberating in her own. This had the added effect of nearly flattening Catra to the wall, but if there was a complaint from the feline woman it was lost between the moans and purrs.

“What’re you going to do now, _She-Ra_?” there was a taunt and a smirk on Catra’s lips as the kiss faded, her tail waving between muscular thighs and started trailing up, “Seems both your hands are occupied,” she wiggled her ass, feeling the large woman’s grip tighten on her lower cheeks and something rub against the base of her tail. The other was used to balance them, right above her head, locking Catra in as her legs were spread and over the ethereal blonde’s shoulders. Her own hands only having the option to grip those massive shoulders or tug on the wet ethereal blonde locks. The giant woman had them both so close there was barely room to breathe, let alone _properly_ fondle each other…

It seemed, they were at a stalemate.

Catra could enjoy it, if the intent was to tease her and taunt Adora, but she was far too worked up, both of them were, for this to be it…

Leaning in close to She-Ra’s ear, her fangs trailing along the woman’s beautiful blush splashed skin, she let out what she hoped was an utterly sexy voice, “Are you going to just leave us hanging like this, _Adora_ …”

She could hear She-Ra lick her lips, tuck her face into her shoulder and kiss it lightly before nipping up closer to her black feline ear.

The nips, the hot breath, her sheer _presence_ made Catra shudder, not to mention everything else…

“I’m not done yet,” Now it was Adora’s turn to use that sexy, _dangerous_ voice of hers.

As if Catra wasn’t worked up enough from the tension, her whole body shook, her fur standing on end and she wondered what in the world Adora had in store for her…

Then, as Catra’s tail _finally_ made its way all the way up She-Ra’s thigh, it rubbed along her slit, practically pulling the blonde’s hips closer, enjoying the realization there was _nothing_ down here to interrupt her, no golden girdle, nothing to block her touch or gaze, there was definitely something appealing about this _all naked_ version of She-Ra…

Her tail continued to roam, trailing up towards her those probably _glowing_ blonde curls and…

Something… wasn’t right…

Pausing, Catra’s tail trailed the area again, assuming it was around She-Ra’s formally hidden clit… only…

A deep throaty groan was released by the giant into the feline woman’s shoulder.

This anomaly was enough to bore through Catra’s sex haze, as _maybe_ she just wasn’t registering things right through the feel of her tail, maybe it was just a lapse in her thinking, a lot was going on, there were a lot of sensations right now, but… but _that_ … _that_ wasn’t right…

At the top of Adora’s, and by extension She-Ra’s lower lips, was _supposed_ to be a spine that lead to the hidden gem of both’s clit, surrounded by ethereal blonde curls, supposedly. Now, it could be hard, it can feel swollen and sensitive, be a bit bigger than normal, that was fine… Catra’s brain could register that, she’d been down there on Adora and seen it enough in the past day…

But this… _this_ was something… _wrong_.

“Adora,” the feline woman’s voice was surprisingly even, very calm as she rubbed her tail up again at the questionable point and got another low groan from the blonde, her tail partially curling around a certain _something_ , “Why… why does something feel… _off_ ,” her tail pressed _hard_ against the foreign object, “down here?”

There was a snort. There was a _snort_ from She-Ra as her response, and Catra could _feel_ the grin in her neck as the muscular woman suddenly thrust her hips forward and Catra only _now_ realized she’d been holding them a decent enough space back from her…

Because _SUDDENLY_ there was something _LONG, HARD and WET_ pressing up against Catra’s exposed lower sex.

 _It_ was poking and prodding at her entrance and She-Ra’s hand was _not **helping**_ as it squeezed her lower cheeks and pressed her forward, grinding against it.

Catra needed a moment to let _any_ of this register. Partly because she couldn’t help the groan ripped from her throat at the feel of forcibly _grinding_ against _it_ , but also because there was an answer here to an equation she didn’t understand. An equation that seemed to have only _one_ answer, and it was telling her that _SHE-RA_ had a _DICK!_ And the ethereal blonde was pressing it against her as if wanting to…

Blue and yellow eyes stared ahead a moment as Catra’s mind completely shut down from the thought.

Because she did _NOT_ know how to respond to this?!

“Ah-uh, Catra?” Adora’s voice squeaked a bit at the end as she realized her feline lover was a bit _too_ still.

Pulling back enough to not be squeezing Catra senselessly against the wall, moving to hold her up more comfortably and, well, that involved letting her slip down some and pressing their hips together a _bit_ more than before, and the sensation of the feline woman’s heat pressed against her magically enhanced member was… well, a _bit_ much, even for She-Ra.

As the ethereal blonde groaned, facing the ceiling and gave a few more experimental, if unintentional, thrusts, just rubbing their sexes together, Catra seemed to finally snap out of it a bit.

Looking down with confused, disturbed, and strangely curious heterochromic eyes, Catra mainly got the sight of She-Ra’s gloriously larger breasts pushing against her own, which she would completely appreciate at any other time, but there, between the valley of prefect breasts, was something she never expected to see on Adora, let alone **_She_** _-_ Ra.

That was the head of a penis, pressing thick and hard against her own clit in a _very_ distracting way as She-Ra unconsciously grinded against her.

Claws dug into She-Ra’s skin on her shoulders, and Catra was looking right at her as if she’d just agreed to take on another suicide mission.

“Adora,” Catra’s voice was _surprisingly_ well-put together, even if it hitched at the end and her blue eye twitched, “Why…” her claws dug in more, the pressure becoming a _bit_ uncomfortable, “ _Why_ do you have a **_DICK?!_** ”

The only sound between them was the running water of the shower… and maybe a few unintended grunts and groans as their hips just _kept_ rubbing against one another.

The blonde blinked, looked down, leaned back some to get a better view, moved her hips intentionally this time getting a squeak out of her feline lover, before pressing back forward, squeezing Catra between herself and the wall.

Leaning her forehead against Catra’s, Adora just smiled, “I thought it’d be more fun than using the Sword of Protection,” ethereal blue eyes opened, looked into the feline woman’s heterochromic ones a moment with a smirk before looking down confused, “Though, when _did_ I turn into She-Ra?”

There was some unfathomably annoyed growl as Catra put her hand through Adora/She-Ra’s down shinny hair. She really wanted to facepalm, but the idiot’s head was in the way, “I have literally no way of understanding you and your stupid princess powers.”

She-Ra just grinned at her, kissing her annoyed lover deeply, passionately, and in some way despite it obviously being _She-Ra_ , Catra was reminded more of the dopey way Adora would kiss her when she knew she’d done something dumb and was trying to make her feel better.

Catra hated that it worked.

Running her fingers through She-Ra’s hair and clawing at her back, she grinded her lower lips along the strange head of She-Ra’s miraculous cock and growled against her stupid lover’s lips, “Just hurry up and fuck me before I have to think about this anymore…”

Somehow, even the ethereal glowing blue eyes of She-Ra could look dark and sinister, as those were the eyes staring down Catra the moment those words left her lips.

In an instant all the awkwardness faced with She-Ra suddenly growing an extra appendage was violently blown away as said princess of power thrust into her small feline lover.

Catra gave a throaty howl, unable to register the full extent of what just happened. Her whole body was pushed flat against the wall, She-Ra was flush against her, and while she had been kissing her, Catra immediately gave that up, throwing her head back at the sheer _force_ she felt as that massive _thing_ attached to She-Ra’s hips was thrust into her…

The princess of power’s cock filled her, and she was never so grateful for having cum previously or having experienced She-Ra’s swordcock the time before.

This _thing_ wasn’t as hard as the sword of protection had been, wasn’t as rigid, and didn’t have that same unnatural feel. It was fleshy, it gave in some instances but was somehow hard on the inside, enough that Catra could press and grind against. It could hold its form but had give in a way that molded to her insides. It pulsed with She-Ra’s heartbeat, like Adora’s fingertips when she held them inside her, only on a much larger scale. Then there was the most telling feature of all; it was _hot_. Not warm, not like a pleasant casual touch, it was like something molten thrust into her and where she was already so hot down there from earlier, this just cranked it up!

At the unintelligible throaty howl that escaped her lover, She-Ra stilled, legitimately concerned for Catra in that moment as that was not a sound she’d heard before.

When it came down into a groan and Catra tapped her hand on the ethereal blonde’s shoulder, She-Ra thought that meant it was too much and tried to pull back, and out, to let her lover breathe…

Only Catra seemed to growl, biting down on whatever she could reach, which happened to be one of those large ethereal breasts, while her hands clawed at the near-giant woman’s broad shoulders. Then she tightened around the blonde’s new member and things became a bit of a blur…

Adora hadn’t been thinking about how it _felt_ to have this magical dick and to bury most of it into her feline lover, she’d been too concerned about Catra’s response, her reaction to the thing even _being_ there and then how her body seemed to clinch at the intrusion.

She hadn’t been thinking about how it felt to be _inside_ her lover like this… until Catra squeezed all around her.

Now it was She-Ra’s turn to give a deep throaty moan. The closest she could associate the feeling was like when Catra had sucked on her clit yesterday, only about a hundred times bigger. The head was more sensitive than the tip of her clit, at least it felt that way buried inside Catra, as every tense, squeeze, and heartbeat from inside the feline woman shuddered through Adora’s mind and made her just…

She couldn’t think, she just wanted to move.

Catra’s knobby tongue licked at one of her nipples, sending tingles throughout her whole body, from her toes to her crown, all the way back to the tip of her dick inside the feline woman.

That had to be some kind of approval, right?

Adora couldn’t even think anymore, the sensations too new and the instinct to pursue her pleasure became too strong.

Ducking her forehead over Catra’s head, Adora moved her hands to grip Catra’s hips and just started thrusting.

In, deep and hard, only pulling back when Catra’s voice mewled in pain, then she’d pull out as much as she dared, afraid to fall out, before thrusting in again.

It hurt her hands, gripping the feline woman’s firm gluteal muscles so hard and being a buffer against the hard wall.

Catra’s heels dug into She-Ra’s shoulders, her claws into whatever part of the large muscular woman she could grab, as her feeble body pressed and rubbed against those perfect breasts and muscular body. Her hips tried to move, tried to angle in ways to press her clit against the hard length pounding into her, but being locked in like this, _surrounded_ and filled by everything _She-Ra_ , that was near impossible. This was something she was going to _experience_ and there was no way around it.

It was different from the sword of protection, overwhelming in another way, and the heat and sweat between them just kept building as She-Ra pressed her body against her.

It honestly may have just been the shower, but it was getting entirely too _hot_ in here.

She-Ra thrusted and shifted slightly, pulling Catra down by increments, some part of her brain that still loved this woman registered when she’d clinch in a different way, her claws trying to tear, her fangs trying to bite sensitive flesh more, telling Adora’s sex-driven mind she’d gone too far. But she wanted _more_ , slowly, bit-by-bit, like with the Swordcock of Protection, she’d managed to fit more and more of it inside Catra to the point she was hilted and groaned in pleasure. That was the goal. The better she felt, the easier it was, probably?

That’s why Adora wanted her to enjoy this, wanted Catra to feel every bit and take as much pleasure as she could… it made the blonde princess feel so much better watching her feline love just let loose and purely enjoy this pleasure between them.

She hadn’t expected it to _feel_ like this though. The warm, consuming, sensation of burying her own magically crafted flesh inside the woman she loved was just… so indescribable! And then it just… the urges, the instinct, her body knew how to pleasure itself, sure, Adora _hadn’t_ tried this out in She-Ra’s body before their last time, but that didn’t stop the magical transformation from remembering how her own body worked.

Despite what others _may_ have thought, Adora _did_ know how to get off! It may have been limited to panicked lonely moments in dark places away from everyone else, but she _knew_ how her body responded and worked! Mostly.

Being with Catra like this was so… _liberating_ though, watching her find pleasure and being the source of it. Caring for her and getting to touch her unwarranted. It was enough to make her whole body want to burst with that _feeling_.

Now, having both, watching Catra moaning against the wall, stretched and in pleasure, _from_ _her_ , while feeling every inch being buried within her…

Oh, was there a way for She-Ra to get overcharged on love? Because this was probably what it felt like!

Another lengthy thrust and She-Ra’s hips finally met with Catra’s, leaving the feline woman with an intense feeling of being filled, mouth falling open as everything about her body clinched.

The undulating feeling of Catra cumming around her magical cock had Adora nearly breaking the wall.

A slight pull out from the rhythm before burying completely inside her feline lover and holding, recognizing the clawed grip on her shoulders and the pleasant mewling from between her breasts as a sign to _stay put_.

Catra was riding this one out, mewling and purring unwarranted, the vibrations hitting everything between them.

Adora had to hold on tightly, hold all the power and desire of She-Ra back just to let her love have this for a moment. Even if her squeezing inside was sending her nearly over the edge already.

“S-should I-!!” Adora wanted to know, if it’d be okay, maybe that she could move a bit and…

A shaky rough hand trailed fingers lightly along her ethereal face. So small a touch, Catra probably didn’t even realize she was doing it.

“F-finish… A-Adora…” Catra’s whole body was tense, still there, still amidst that wave of blissful pleasure…

But she could feel the full-hot-rod of desire from Adora using She-Ra’s magic. Feel every twitch from the large appendage, every heartbeat as it pounded, on edge, inside her and holding off _just enough_ thinking she was letting her cum all on her own.

But even if She-Ra’s magical cock wasn’t thrusting inside her, that feeling, the fill, the girth, the heat, twitching tip and heartbeat, it grounded her in a way, and reminded Catra her idiot was _still_ holding off, just to watch her.

The tips of her fingers trailed along that glowing jaw… something so light, yet profound, even in a moment like this. A touch of gentle urging and longing.

Catra wanted the blonde idiot to find her own pleasure for once, without having to wait on her all the time. It was cute, endearing even, but she wanted Adora to just let loose fully already. The feline woman knew Adora wouldn’t satisfy herself unless given the order, so she was just _trying_ to help along the idiot she loved.

There was a shake, a shudder, and She-Ra was heaving, taking in those short stuttering breathes as her whole body responded to that light, loving touch from Catra.

The message was there, she’d said it herself.

‘ _Finish’_

Not to get the feline woman off, not to worry about her, not to hold back for even an instant.

Wasn’t she the one that had told Catra to not hold back? Hadn’t she already been reprimanded for it once in their last encounter?

She wanted Catra to feel good, about this, about her, to pursue every little curiosity and learn every line on this precious woman’s body, _with_ her.

But Catra always knew her all too well, always able to see through her better than anyone. Even herself.

With a small smile, unnaturally blue eyes became hooded, looking at Catra with a strangely soft but powerful glance. She-Ra tucked her chin enough to kiss the hand that had been touching her so gently. An agreement, but also an apology…

Because if Adora let go, she wasn’t sure what the power of She-Ra would do to her lover.

But it was worth a try, she wanted to, Catra wanted her too, and every magical fiber of She-Ra’s being _wanted_ her to.

The breathe She-Ra released made the steam from the shower seem cold, but it was the only warning Catra got…

As the next instant her large lover pulled out, and buried herself in again, spiking the intense feeling of her previous orgasm and part of the feline woman dreaded what she’d just asked for.

If she thought She-Ra with the Swordcock of Protection having her go on long multiple waves of unending orgasm was bad, what would Adora do now that she could _feel_ every inch of it with her own magically endowed member?

The grit-teethed groan as the vibrant blonde buried into her again, that hot flaired head hitting the perfect spot inside to have Catra arching her back as much as possible was just the start. The large near-giant woman filled with radiant power was a lot… more sporadic this time?

With the Swordcock of Protection, Adora had at least been distant enough to be in control, but what Catra could make sense of between each rapid, jerky thrust, feel as those magically enhanced muscles tightened under her fingers, was that feeling everything meant even Adora was distracted.

Some part of Catra’s mind applauded this accomplishment and marked it as a win…

… the rest of her just tried to figure out what feeling was and how to breath between wall breaking thrusts and those perfect mounds smothering her with each lengthy grind, as Adora pressed up into her with every thrust and then some.

There was a growl from the feline woman, eyes rolling back and mouth falling open as she was just lost to the pleasure. She didn’t know where her tail was, didn’t know where her ears were, her claws or her legs, just that somewhere her breasts were rubbing She-Ra’s, those large perfect nipples were occasionally in reach of her tongue, and her entire lower half was pressed hard into the wall.

Her clit buzzed every time Adora hilted, hitting it right at the base as her cock simultaneously pressed deep inside. It was like activating two overly sensitive pleasure sensors in Catra’s brain and the most coherent thing she could do was claw whatever was in reach, She-Ra’s biceps, and hope she wasn’t literally drowning.

As for Adora…

Oh she was groaning deep, feeling a pressure unlike any other in her life build below the pit of her stomach. It was uncomfortable, like she wanted to explode, but every time she rubbed something deep inside Catra with the head of her magical cock, it sent a jolt into her brain to keep going. Pull out, and when the flared end met with the squeezing muscles at her lover’s entrance, her hips instinctively thrust back in, and she would hear the most adorable sounds escape Catra’s cute mouth.

Somewhere between the registering pleasure, the buildup, and the sounds, there was a blissful clarity.

A goal was insight but she could not consciously think of it right now, just run right for it.

Large hands squeezed the feline woman’s firm ass, pulling her away from the wall, giving Catra a chance to breathe, stretch, and arch her back more comfortably. There was a momentary sense of vertigo, the sense of falling being the only thing registering in the haze of pleasure that became Catra’s mind. Instinctively she clutched to whatever was in reach, clawing at She-Ra’s shoulders and arms, realizing they’d moved as well, when she’d managed to hook one leg off those broad shoulders and around her lover’s board hip.

It changed the angle just a bit, but they both could feel it.

With a groan, She-Ra pressed the hand at Catra’s hip firmly down, controlling the thrust from both ends, and had the other wrapped around, supporting her feline lover’s upper torso, but also clutching to her shoulder from behind, locking her in.

With a hefty, locked-in thrust, they both let out a cry. Catra’s a bit higher as it felt like something just pushed a wave of warm liquid deep inside her gut, giving an indescribable pleasure that had her whole body shake. While Adora felt that release, jerking and letting go, feeling probably one of the hardest orgasms in her life, cumming in a way that was so different from her norm and, well, it just… left her drained…

They both stayed like that, locked together for as long as they could, the white noise and sounds of their entwined heartbeats giving way eventually to the reality of the cold running water dripping around them.

The first thing Catra could feel was her stiff fingers trying to flex, her head blissfully drowsy and just trying to find balance again. Looking up, her heterochromatic eyes spotted Adora’s face, probably still She-Ra due to the size, but she had this deep look of concentration with brows furrowed up and eyes closed as the top of her head was pressed against the wall.

Without thinking, Catra flexed and stretched, clinching below her stomach as she still felt some of those waves of bliss…

“Eep!” only it caused Adora as She-Re to clinch her whole body, squeeze the feline woman tightly on her ass and back and unintentionally push them both back into the abused shower wall.

A bit dazed, and realizing she still felt _something_ deep inside her as she flexed her lower muscles, Catra started to realize what she was doing.

With a snort, the feline woman nuzzled into the soft breasts in front of her, purring unconsciously and _trying_ , but utterly failing, to not squeeze down on Adora’s magical member.

“S-stop…. Doing… that… sensitive!” Adora squeaked. Oh she squeaked in such a vulnerable way it was music to Catra’s ears.

She did _it_ again, of course, and Catra suddenly found herself dropped on the shower floor. The water really was cold at this point, huh.

Shaking her head, and flicking some of the water off her ears, the feline woman tried to get her bearings…

There were two things she spotted. One, a thick white liquid draining from between her legs that got a brow raised, and if she looked up, two, being She-Ra’s semi-hard cock still out and on display.

Now, she hadn’t _really_ got a good look at this thing before, just really its head poking out between them and She-Ra’s glorious breasts, and feeling it inside only gave her so much information.

But looking at it up close, practically eye level now that she was sitting in the cold water and She-Ra was leaning over trying to… catch her breath? The feline woman didn’t know, but it gave her the opportunity to check this thing out.

Adora had always been her obsession and interest, if Catra was being honest with herself, she never even looked at dicks before. Sure, they were there, all the cadets and most of the Horde had communal showers, but well, no one else ever interested her so seeing them was the same as reading a brightly colored hazard sign for her. It was there, it was notable, it was unconsciously understood, but the details… eh?

But looking this _thing_ over, she had a feeling it wasn’t normal for Adora’s type of Etherian… or maybe First-Ones? What _did_ their phallus look like? Then again, had they ever even _seen_ a depiction of a _male_ First-One before?

Thoughts for later, Catra was interested why this particular piece had a few ridges on it and other bits that reminded her of the Swordcock of Protection Adora had used on her before…

Without care or consideration, a clawed finger reached out, tapping the ‘head’, that seemed to bounce in response, getting another delightful squeak from the Princess of Power, and started moving along the soft skin. As her finger moved, Catra could feel it start to harden again, eliciting more of a groan this time, and that _may_ have brought a wicked smirk to her lips.

Which she couldn’t help but lick as her finger made its way to the base of this unusual appendage. While unnatural, it seemed to seamlessly fit She-Ra’s _normal_ genitalia, taking the place of what would have been her clit, and leading straight to the _very_ wet entrance underneath.

Ears lowering as those heterochromic eyes focused a bit more, enticed by this prospect and there _indeed_ being near glowing blonde curls, Catra licked her lips and fangs as her wrist rolled and her finger traced out the engorged muscles around She-Ra’s entrance.

Oh, it was so tempting, to go right in, to plunge her finger in deep and feel what this was all like for herself, not just her tail having fun, but to actually feel the mythic Princess of Power like this with her own fingers…

The moan drew her attention, and the way She-Ra’s footing shifted, obviously making it just a _bit_ easier, and well, that _thing_ was still in Catra’s face, obscuring her vision of She-Ra’s folds, but the way it was starting to stand up straight again, the ridges becoming more defined and the head getting a darker color… it wasn’t entirely unflattering.

Clearly Adora liked the attention…

- _Well…_ \- sly blue and yellow eyes went from the eager member up to Adora’s face, finding those unnatural blue eyes staring _intensely_ , seemingly holding her breath, curious and desperate for what she’d do.

With a smirk, Catra nudged herself up, a lot more feeling entering her body, likely piqued by her curiosity with all this _equipment_ She-Ra had on display, and certain ideas coming to mind.

Adora had teased her before this whole damn shower excursion, it’d only be right to reciprocate.

Moving to where she was comfortably on her knees, Catra reached out with her other hand, grabbing along the now-harder member, her thumb playing along the length and ridges, running up its base towards under the head, while her other hand positioned itself at her entrance, rubbing along the puffy outer walls and teasing just enough.

Adora was _definitely_ holding her breath now, unnaturally glowing blue eyes entirely too focused on what the hell her feline love was doing…

Catra literally had all the power she’d ever need over She-Ra in both hands and something about that made her fur stand on end with excitement.

“Heeey Adora,” that voice was smooth as she leaned back, heterochromatic eyes meeting her desperate lover’s, “Still too _sensitive_?” it wasn’t really a question, her tail waving as she watched the large princess desperately bite her lip and stiffly shake her head. There was a devilish glint in her blue and yellow eye as Catra’s thumb ran up the length of She-Ra’s head, from the little divot underneath, over the hole in the center, and pressed over to the other ridge.

On the way back, she could feel as the cock hardened more, the head twitched into her pressing finger, and liquid started to seep out from the hole.

But the best part? Oh, the best part was watching Adora’s glowing blue eyes close, as she groaned and slammed both her forearms on the wall above her head, fists clinched by her ears and clearly trying to hold back anything else.

Just to see how it’d work, Catra managed to slip her finger inside She-Ra’s entrance, the same time as she stroked the head again.

The result was Adora throwing her head back, panting hard and probably still biting her lip, as that was the only reason she wasn’t openly moaning right now. The sound still caught in her throat though, and it perked those catlike ears, more amused than ever.

Adora’s ways of manipulating She-Ra’s magic to make more ‘devices’ to try and pleasure _her_ may have been sweet, and definitely used against Catra more then she liked (or would admit were fucking _great_ ) but it seemed this whole ‘growing a penis’ thing, nerves and all, meant _she_ had yet another means to get back at She-Ra as well…

While some part of her brain knew this was going to be a trap later, current Catra was reveling in the power in the palm of her hands.

“Hehehe,” the feline woman couldn’t help but giggle, evilly, as she sat up more on her knees, not only getting a better look, but well… there were just some things to try out.

Now, while the Swordcock of Protection had been fun to have used on her, it wasn’t ‘real’ and as Adora vaguely admitted, was a bit dangerous, requiring her full concentration. Adora wouldn’t get any _real_ pleasure out of Catra handling it, so there hadn’t been much point in touching it outside its obvious use.

But this? This magically generated cock that was attached to her, could feel, and was in every serviceable way a _real_ cock, just on _She-_ Ra of all beings, well…

This had use.

Clearly Adora was still sensitive after cumming with it once, so maybe she could just use that to her advantage. The blonde seemed so ‘weak’ and out of it right now, it was only fair Catra took advantage of her vulnerability now, right?

Whatever justification she needed, Catra licked her lips with a funny grin, before grabbing the length, giving a sinister glance up to her weakened love, and set about licking the head from bottom to top, running her bumpy tongue along the same path as her thumb.

It had the desired result, Adora groaning above her as those muscular legs spread apart more, bringing both sexes closer to her face and all the access Catra needed.

She couldn’t help the throaty chuckle, swirling her tongue around the flared head, getting more jerks then she realized, but meeting those with a second finger inside the large woman’s entrance and thrusting in sync, getting more of those moans she wanted to hear from her love.

Logistically, if she just thought about this large cock as a waaaay-too-big clit, the principle was probable all the same. And she had _certainly_ had her fun going down on Adora before, She-Ra was just as always a bigger version.

Catra tested sticking the head in her mouth, it was a bit hard to get between her fangs, - _Stars, everything on She-Ra has to be big doesn’t it?!_ \- But if Adora didn’t mind, she wouldn’t. The ridges under the head were a bit harder, and her tongue was forced against the whole length. There was just _no way_ Catra could get this _thing_ very far, but the tip was all she needed, right?

Pulling it out, she licked around the edges again, getting that delightful whine from Adora, as she pressed her fingers in, seeing if that spot that would have been behind her clit still worked.

Oh, it did… it just happened to make the dick bigger!

Catra got practically slapped in the face with the damn thing, as Adora’s hips thrust forward with her fingers, clearly not thinking.

There was a growl from the feline woman as she tried to think of an appropriate retaliation. Biting was just in poor taste, so she settled for more teasing. Rolling her bumpy tongue again around the flared head, now more expressed as she realized the magical member was getting fully erect again, she stroked her hand on it opposite, towards the tip, as she worked her tongue down the pulsing vein that was basically the under-spine.

It really was like a clit, just a big, _long_ , one as making her way down to the base, her opposite hand now cupping the head and thumbing the tip, while her tongue worked her entrance with her other fingers thrusting in was nearly the same as what she was doing to Adora before.

Just bigger, requiring another hand.

That made this so much easier, and without realizing Catra quickly got into a rhythm and completely forgot about tormenting She-Ra in her vulnerable state.

Down with her tongue, dipping inside an instant, tasting those tangy juices as her fingers thrust into the responsive spot from behind, pressing the eager head down with her palm, and making her way back up, holding the base of the hardened cock, pulling her fingers out and only pushing them back in as she sucked on the flared head.

It started to get fun, pushing back on each desperate thrust from She-Ra, each time the blonde would moan and whine, her hips would jerk and clearly building back up to her edge.

She was soaked from her entrance, the muscles inside her starting to clinch. If Catra bothered to open her eyes and look up she could see those perfect glowing abs tighten each time she pushed in with her fingers or went down taking the head into her mouth.

The tip would jerk, those strong hips would jut forward, and Catra would press her tongue flat against the probing head in her mouth, laughing even in her throat as she could hear Adora whine and get more needy.

She smirked, holding the tip to the roof of her mouth, her fingers in deep, and stroked the ridged shaft. It took all of Catra’s strength just to keep the Princess of Power’s hips _marginally_ still, as her internal muscles clinched around her fingers nearly crushing them and the head kept pressing up.

 _Clearly_ she wanted to move, _clearly_ She-Ra wanted to get _somewhere_ with either of these sexual organs, and Catra was just finding a perverse pleasure in keeping her stuck and on edge.

Not that she wasn’t either, fur on end, wet tail puffed, nipples hard and her own entrance was clinched tight, aching to have _something_ from this near-giant pressed inside. Hell her tail had managed to get between her butt and the wall, curling around to be something she could mildly grind against, as the input from She-Ra’s cock on the roof of her mouth and her hands playing with the rest was really just turning her on as well.

Catra was starting to think she was a masochist, turning them both on and just teasing on that edge. It was fun to do to Adora, maybe there was some logic to it about getting her to just go all out like earlier in She-Ra’s _new_ form, but if she were being honest…

Those tiny whines and moans slipping out from behind Adora’s bit lip and heaving chest were just urging her on.

Even She-Ra could be cute and vulnerable, and that wicked part of Catra’s mind from back when she was the _evil_ conqueror of Etheria was just _reveling_ in having her rival on edge in the palm of her hands.

And mouth, she couldn’t forget the head pressed into her mouth that even elicited a moan from her…

Too enraptured in her own psychological torture, Catra didn’t realize Adora had moved until there were two big hands on the sides of her head, clamping down on her ears and very _clearly_ holding back _just enough_ to probably not crush her head.

They held her head there for a moment, the dick in her mouth pressing a bit further, tensely, but the message was somewhat clear…

When Catra woke up enough from her own enjoyment and glanced up, she was met with very clear, very intense, glowing blue eyes.

Oh right, She-Ra was _terrifying_ … and she had her cock in her mouth.

The whine that released from deep in her throat was both afraid and very confusedly turned on.

She-Ra was only paying attention that the vibrations felt _too good_ , and that if Catra continued edging her like that… well…

Pulling her off with a surprisingly satisfying pop, She-Ra moved her hands to under the feline woman’s arms and pulled her up. Without even thinking, Catra locked her legs immediately around She-Ra’s hips, and both enjoyed the tip grinding her wet pussy couldn’t help but do when coming into contact with that eager cock.

They both groaned into a powerful kiss, tasting each other on their lips and enjoying the warmth from their entwined bodies.

Catra stroked She-Ra’s wet hair and back, “The water’s cold…”

Adora open mouth kissed at her lover’s throat, giving a deep groan, holding her tightly around her back, “I’m going to fuck you on the counter again…”

An uncouth snort escaped Catra’s mouth and she had to facepalm at the bluntness, snickering lightly as she grinded against the large woman, just shaking her head, “Then get me out of this damn shower-eep!!”

Adora did **_not_** have to be told twice.

The damn thing was left running, as Adora threw open the sliding door, and with purposeful strides nearly dropped Catra on the counter, halfway holding her and halfway on her side as the blonde just leaned over enough to position right.

She-Ra’s hips were definitely higher than Adora’s had been on the counter before, but She-Ra had the advantage of having a magical dick that had just been teased for several minutes by Catra’s hot and slick mouth.

There was something else _hot_ and _slick_ the near-giant woman wanted to thrust it into, and less likely to run into problematic fangs.

“Wai-Adora-Aaaah!!” Catra did not have much of a say here. Really she just wanted to get into a better position, but well… Adora was in _assault_ mode apparently.

Halfway on her side, Adora was holding one of Catra’s legs up, the other curled around her hip, while her other hand held Catra’s lower half up to meet her magical member.

The head pressed against the feline woman’s tight entrance and with a quick thrust she was buried halfway inside.

Catra moaned, loudly, twisting her upper body to support herself and bite on her hand. She couldn’t process it fully, but it felt like She-Ra’s magical cock was _thicker_ this time, though that may have just been because she was tight from her own teasing.

With a biting groan, Catra felt her walls clinch down on that ridged piece, cumming again as Adora made it all the way in again.

Only this time, she didn’t stop.

Teasing She-Ra really did only bring out the ‘worst’ for her, Catra should have known this from fighting the giant Princess of Power for years.

“Ohmmrrggph…so… good…” but she’d probably never take that lesson to heart. Cumming again loosened her up, made her sensitive, and She-Ra let go of her leg and next thing Catra knew she was holding her head moaning loudly as Adora railed into her from behind. “Fu…uuu…uck…” words were a lost art for Catra at the moment.

And Adora? Oh she was just enjoying the look and feel of her lover forgetting what was even going on.

She was lost in the feel of her cock being squeezed, tugged, and pulled by Catra’s lovely lower lips, but conscious enough to let her move. The feline woman was tight on her side, but when she rolled over, Adora let her, finding the means to pull her knees up to the counter, bringing her to a better height for thrusting and spreading her out, with one hand on her ass, stroking the base of her tail that had wrapped around her arm, and her other hand gripped Catra’s shoulder.

The feline woman probably didn’t even know what was going on beyond the pleasure, but she seemed to enjoy the grip on both her hips and her shoulder, moaning louder when both were employed with each hilting thrust.

But that wasn’t everything.

Just watching that flexible spine arch, her light tanned ass bending to meet her powerful hips, and spreading her cheeks enough to catch the way her bright pink inner muscles grabbed along her dick as she pulled out only to thrust back in…

Oh, it made Adora’s mind melt into bliss.

Even she couldn’t help but succumb to just the pleasure and need. Feeling each time with certain thrusts as Catra let out a high pitch moan, her walls clinching around Adora’s head and shaft, pulling it in deeper and right to the back, wanting her right there…

Even She-Ra had her limits.

And Adora could feel herself tipping over them again.

Holding onto Catra’s hips tight, she thrust in one last time and felt that blissful wave as something erupted inside her. A few more jerky thrusts to get it all out and the sound of Catra mewling entered her ears and she just felt so _satisfied_.

Her skin felt electrified, tingly and sensitive underneath, all too aware as Catra’s body did little things in its own coming down state. The way she clinched unknowingly, sucking it seemed on her sensitive member. The way her tail unraveled and wrapped around her hips, weakly trying to pull her closer. The way she whined as she nearly fell because her knees slipped off the edge, making it so only She-Ra’s cock and hands were holding her backside up to an appropriate level.

Adora just had the stupidest grin on her face, eyes closed, angled to the ceiling as her fingers twitched along those red stripes on Catra’s hips.

The shower was still going but neither cared, it was just the empty background noise to their bliss.

“Please… move…” Catra’s voice rasped, a bit of a whine, her tail pulling up as her insides clinched, feeling _all-too-filled._ It was kind of uncomfortable, but not in a way that was _wholly_ bad, just…

“If I pull out,” Adora breathed hard, “I’m going to want to fuck you again…”

This time Catra did full on whine, ears down and rubbing her head against the countertop, “What did I _do_ to you?!”

A lazy grin pulled on Adora’s basking face, “You told me to finish.”

“Yea, _ONCE!!”_ the feline woman openly growled… then realized that was a _bad_ idea, as she could feel what had been softening twitch against the deepest part of her. Now she whined.

Adora was still in blissful ignorance, running her fingers along the semi-wet fur on Catra’s hips, giving _light_ thrusts, knowing that even if she just came, she was still at half-mast and while couldn’t go fully, was fun to play with and feel as her lover was starting to squirm.

The annoyed growling did not stop her grin, and the large woman just leaned over, rubbing her hardened nipples along her lover’s fuzzy back and nipped at one of her ears.

That made Catra melt, no matter how much she wanted to protest, the softness Adora could pull out amidst all her rough and forcefulness just _really_ got to her. The juxtaposition, the contrast, whatever anyone wanted to call it, this big dumb idiot was just too _good_ at both and making her body betray her mind for either.

Letting go of her ear, Adora kissed her head between them, speaking in a somewhat apologetic, if _obviously_ eager voice now, “I don’t think She-Ra can just finish _once_ like this,” she flexed a certain muscle, that with her new ‘equipment’ had the response of moving her semi-flaccid penis inside Catra, giving them both a jolt of softer pleasure, “I’ve still got energy to go, and each time just feels… better?”

“Easier,” Catra groaned, burying her head in her arms. She asked for this, somehow, someway, she _always_ asked for stuff like this! Another groan, a real growl deep in her throat and her tail tried to smack this big blond idiot as she covered her eyes, “Fine! But can we move to the bed! Everything else you’ve had me up against is _hard!!_ ” flicking her ear back, she smacked She-Ra in the face and glared at her with heterochromatic eyes through the mirror, “You’re going to bruise me…”

“I _can_ heal you-Ack!!” another smack from those black feline ears had She-Ra shaking her head, pouting.

The glare sent her way from Catra said that wasn’t the point, and they both knew it.

Giving a rather pathetic whine, Adora buried her face in Catra’s hair, then the light fur on her back, and just nuzzled a moment before nodding.

Catra couldn’t help the smirk she could see on her own face in the mirror. For all her power and apparent _desire_ , Adora was still Adora no matter what. Giving to a fault and always worried about those she loved. It was a good thing, so long as it didn’t hurt the big idiot.

As She-Ra lifted up, intent to get _off_ her lover and move them to the bed, Catra managed to reach out with her tail, wrapping around the exiting semi-hard member, and _pull_ as She-Ra did.

The torn and blissful look on her face that Catra could see through the mirror was priceless and totally worth whatever this teasing would evoke. The feline woman knew she was going to curse herself later for it, but right now it was worth it.

“So… soft…” Adora had her large hands up, clinching and unclenching as her semi-erect member was fully out and now encased and at the mercy of Catra’s tail. It was a _strong_ appendage after all, and she was well aware of the grip she could elicit with it, so stroking and squeezing the Princess of Power’s cock was definitely possible, though maybe not thrusting in her at the same time. That’d take some practice.

With some amusement, Catra propped her chin and casually watched Adora lost to the bliss of her tail through the mirror. It really was too cute watching this powerful once-enemy be ‘taken down’ so easily.

“I-if you keep… that…” The large blonde was panting again, fingers nearly in fists and it was just so amusing watching as the large woman’s muscular form flexed entirely. She-Ra was always good to look at, but something about this was just so much better.

And Catra knew she was probably the only one that would ever enjoy it.

With a wicked grin and long _soft_ stroke from her tail, she glanced over her shoulder at the _tense_ Princess of Power, “You’ll what?” her tail tightened, twisting around the large ridged cock as it went back to being nearly fully erect, “I thought you already were going to fuck me some more on the bed-eep!”

Suddenly big hands were on Catra’s sides, holding her where her red stripes cupped her breasts and she was held flush to She-Ra’s chest. Those large fingers pressed and flexed, being almost ticklish and making her want to squirm.

The large blonde nipped at the spot where her neck and shoulder met, sending another shiver all throughout Catra’s body, and from her position she could see as her tail, now fuzzed out, twisted and clinched around that large piece, only its head poking out of the dark brown fur and surprisingly close to her own dripping lower lips.

Oh, why did She-Ra always do this?! Why did she taunt her and the big dumb giant hold her up in compromising positions that, now that she could fully see it, made her whole body heat up and the flush along her cheeks, shoulders and everywhere that mattered became more obvious?!

“Bed?” how Adora’s voice could be so dark and seductive by her ear, Catra would never know or understand. Even less how it made her entire sense of self and will turn to mush.

With a mewling whine she nodded, only knowing the blonde would feel it, and without changing her hold, She-Ra walked them over to the bed in the other room.

Catra was momentarily reminded that this thing needed new sheets, there were tears in it from before, and the only spot that wasn’t… well, she quickly came face to face with.

With a groan, Catra weakly spread her arms out, trying to get some balance or stability or _something_ as she bounced on the soft bed.

Only to quickly moan, piling whatever she could grab towards her face as She-Ra had her bent over and really was only thinking about fucking her.

Her tail hadn’t even pulled off the large cock before the idiot semi-giant was pressing the tip into her presented entrance. It made a barrier, limiting the depth She-Ra could thrust into at first and really that just meant her head was at Catra’s entrance more than before and making them both moan at each tight squeeze around the invasive cock.

Slowly Catra’s tail started to unwind, her control of her body losing out with each thrust, as her face just sunk lower onto the bed. At this point she was practically standing, bent in half with her breasts and cheek pressed to the remains of the good fabric on their bed that was going to get destroyed soon enough.

With her hips angled as they were, as Catra pulled her tail away, Adora’s muscular thighs came directly into contact with the back of her own. The blonde had moved her hands to the feline woman’s prominent gluteal cheeks and spread them apart, giving just a little bit more room to tighten up too, and Catra immediately felt when the damn woman hilted.

Felt it, because there was a throaty moan above her and liquid running down her leg as her whole body clinched and shuddered. It wasn’t a big orgasm, but oh it hit the right spot.

Seemed to work for Adora as well as she held their awkward position a moment before moaning out, “Fuck, your tail…”

Catra could only shake, still so sensitive, and smirking from the stupid comment. Oh she wanted to say things, but the best she could do was just sticking her tail up as straight as she could manage and wave it about.

That got a chuckle from Adora, and the next thing she knew, Catra was on her back and She-Ra was on top of her, hilted with her knees near her ears.

Yellow and blue eyes had to blink, dazed by the sudden swift shift, “So… fast?”

“Not done yet,” Adora leaned in and kissed her love, moving her hips a bit slower, curling around Catra as she stroked her ears and was strangely tender.

It brought a snort from the curled up feline woman, as she tried to get her legs around the big idiot, but the angle she was stuck in only let her put them on Adora’s shoulders at best, “So insatiable suddenly…”

There may have been a bit of a whine, Adora pulling one of her love’s legs near her own hip, thrusting in gentler, still deep and with power, but arguably gentler at the off angle, “I just… want… you…” she made the effort to kiss Catra deeply, softly petting her ear while gripping her leg, _trying_ to control her eagerness just a little bit.

“Hehe,” Catra could see the effort. She-Ra was a lot of power, Adora told her it was powered by her own love, and obviously she _loved_ Catra a lot. Must have made it hard to control, so strong and eager. Sticking out her tongue she licked up Adora’s, catching in her mouth on the roof and letting a purr rumble between them. When she let go she moaned, getting the full feel of She-Ra’s length as it started pulsing, “Just hurry up, I don’t know how much more I can take…” her ears lowered, it was hard to admit any weakness, but she really couldn’t go infinitely like this version of She-Ra apparently could.

“Two more times?” the idiot grinned at her, practically vibrating with eagerness. Pushing all the way into her and stroking the furthest depths with that flared head.

Blue and yellow eyes rolled, starting to understand how She-Ra felt when her cock was about to explode, “This one counts,” she growled, reaching up to hold that firm jaw, snaking her other arm to grab those blonde locks, and breath in Adora’s moan with a deep kiss as they both came again.

Catra supposed it wasn’t really ‘conventional’ cumming for her at this point, everything was so over-stimulated, it was more like a pleasurable reprieve when Adora came with her cock like this. Her gushing fluids rushing inside her just set off something primal and made her whole body melt, welcoming the invasion. It was its own bliss, lighter than the endless torment of the Swordcock of Protection, but still utterly enjoyable.

Not that she’d say it out loud…

“Mmmrrgh, this shouldn’t feel like this…” it was part groan, part purr, as Catra just nuzzled around her semi-giant lover’s face, not caring what their lower bodies were doing right now.

“Good? Great? Amazing?” Adora nuzzled her nose against her feline lover’s, amused at her grumpiness, trying to claim she wasn’t enjoying it as much as she was, but the blonde could see the exhaustion setting in. Adora kissed her again, rolling so they were more on their side, lowering Catra’s one leg from her shoulder while still holding the other over her hip.

“You’re really annoying when you’re this excited…” Catra may have complained, but she tucked her head into the large woman’s shoulder, giving light licks to the available skin there.

“You know,” Adora whispered to her ear closest gently, nudging it with her nose, “You haven’t used your _tail_ yet…”

Those black feline ears perked up.

A funny smirk spread on Adora’s larger face, nosing her lover’s hair and base of her ears, “I’m still _wide open_ like this, perfectly willing to if-Aah!!” whatever the Princess of Power was willing to bargain with was wiped out as she released a vulnerable moan.

Catra did not need to be _told_ to use her enemy’s vulnerabilities against them, she had just been _waiting_ for the right moment.

Thrusting her dark brown tail into She-Ra, pulling out and going back in, she was privy to an entirely delectable type of moan only her tail seemed to elicit. Or maybe it was just that Adora really, really, _really_ did like it, and as she was normally female just enjoyed the more natural stimulation.

Her walls, no matter how much bigger everything was on She-Ra, were already so tight and moist, as if this whole ordeal with the magical cock was just another way to work her up just for this.

There was a kind of prideful pleasure that skated along Catra’s body, making her fur stand on end and tingle, as her glowing yellow and blue eyes opened, watching the pleasurable looks take over her love’s face.

“One more time?” her voice was dark, accenting each word with a long stroke and thrust from her tail, feeling echoes of it through She-Ra’s pulsing cock still inside her.

The blonde eagerly nodded, biting her lip and closing her eyes, clearly enjoying the attention.

Propping herself on her elbow, Catra could only shake her head. Adora was still Adora. Give her a transforming sword, magical cock and whatever else She-Ra brought her, and she still was just this loveable blonde idiot that held off her true pleasure and desires for those around her.

Oh, Catra wasn’t going to say her love didn’t _completely enjoy_ thrusting into her and using all the ‘tools’ She-Ra bestowed on her on Catra, but it seemed, when it came down to it, she really did just want the simple things.

Catra’s tail brought Adora pleasure in ways her cock deep inside her feline love didn’t, and after experiencing such a damned thing, Catra couldn’t say she blamed her.

Leaning over, stroking long and tauntingly again, Catra gave her blonde idiot another deep, loving kiss.

She relished Adora’s response, the blonde’s hand rubbing up her stripped back, pushing the light fur backwards, and coming up to scratch between her ears as she eagerly, and just as lovingly, returned the kiss.

Though she did add a short stroke and thrust back into her tiny lover, perhaps signaling she was ready to go.

There was a snorting chuckle, Catra’s fangs shown wide in her grin against Adora’s lips, “Finish this time.”

“Mmhmm,” the blonde gave an eager nod, and with very little effort rolled on her back, bringing Catra to straddle her wider hips and gave the feline woman full control of everything between them.

Blue and yellow eyes rolled as Catra pushed herself up enough to both grab She-Ra’s magnificent mounds and nestle her face between them, “I’m starting to think you actually enjoy being on your back with me on top,” before letting the blonde answer, her bumpy tongue reached out, doing a circle around one pert nipple and unconsciously moved her hips in a similar circular motion.

Adora groaned in pleasure with her head back, pressing on Catra’s hips, widening them so she could thrust even deeper into her love, and simultaneously get more out of the feline woman’s tail going in deep. Her breath was quick, words even quicker, “Dunno what you mean…”

Catra shuddered from the tips of her ears to her tail, surprised she could still enjoy this big idiot like this after all she’d put her through this evening. Stretching back she released a pleased growl, pressing her hands on those perfect breasts, twisting and twerking the nipples, this time enjoying the small twitches deep inside her core she got from She-Ra’s dick as a response. It was a surprisingly tactile experience, she’d have to play with it later.

Now she was just tired, thoroughly enjoyed herself don’t get her wrong, but still her body ached for rest.

It didn’t stop the grin on her face as she pushed her hips down and thrust her tail in deep. The jolt and squeak from Adora told her she _may_ have gone a bit too far, but the blonde did retaliate with a strong thrust of her own, hitting her clit at the base of her cock, and the cycle of retaliation continued.

They slowly got into a rhythm, one that worked on them both and had enough friction to be enjoyable. Catra still played a bit, moving her hips and tweaking She-Ra’s nipples, or altering the angle of her tail, but Adora would always retaliate with strong hard thrusts that hit her deep in her core and had her basically drooling. Those large hands even moved up from her hips, leaving all the control there to the feisty feline woman, and cupped around her smaller lean breasts, playing with them as she did, getting noises out of Catra she would forever deny, especially the _cute_ ones.

Both built up fast, and Catra could feel Adora clinch around her tail, pulling her forward to bury her face in the feline woman’s breasts as they held still a moment.

The smirk that picked up on the feline woman’s face wasn’t nearly as sinister as she probably felt it should have been. She nosed the blonde’s hair, wiggled her tail, testing what was okay, and felt every eager twitch from the head of her magical cock deep inside.

Moving to stroke Adora’s hair, Catra couldn’t help but ask, only mildly teasing, “That count?”

The shake in her breasts was immediate, and the feline woman would have laughed if she wasn’t immediately moaning from the deep thrust she got as a response.

“Mmmrgh… fine,” Catra’s whole body tensed and pulled back, she needed to get her bearings again. Thrust with tail into that tight, slick entrance, press any buttons she could think of, clinch down on that hard cock, play with nipples… it was a lot of work and things to pay attention to.

Too bad Adora didn’t let her concentrate for long, the large blonde just pulled her back, wanting to kiss her, even if that brought her to the tip. Catra’s brain just fuzzed at the feel of being pulled all along She-Ra’s body, tight muscles, prefect breasts, and that damn cock head flared at her entrance, almost stretching just to keep her on while Adora indulged herself.

As their lips parted, Catra growled at her lover, “Tease.” Thrusting her tail in again deep, enjoying the resistance and throaty whine near her ear.

But Adora was smiling, laying her head back, “Enjoying…” her large hands were left on Catra’s back, but it felt like she was giving up any further control of their mutual bliss to her.

She _trusted_ Catra would help her maintain her ‘promise’.

Blue and yellow eyes rolled. She wanted to call her lazy and finally getting some kind of energy backlash for all she’d done earlier, but what else was Catra to do.

Couldn’t very well leave herself, let alone _She-Ra_ , half-finished.

With a growl she sat up on those wider hips, closing her eyes and lowering her ears, intent to concentrate, “I swear, you get us into these situations, and I have to bail us out…”

“I love you,” coming from Adora it was sincere, but in context it sounded like a smarmy joke.

Catra had to bite back her immediate response. Yes, she _loved_ this idiot, but right now she was being left in a frustrating position she hadn’t intended to **_be_** in.

“Shut up,” was her only proper response as the feline woman moved her hips and tried finding that rhythm again.

Adora’s hands rubbed encouragingly along her hips, not gripping or pushing any way, just rubbing her fingers along the soft light fur there… and damnit it shouldn’t have been as encouraging as it was!

If Catra was left frustrated, she knew at this point it would be her own fault.

Pushing up on She-Ra’s abs, she lifted herself as much as she dared before sliding back down the length of the princess’ girth, thrusting her tail in at a similar pace. Catra wasn’t looking to be rough, just trying to follow what felt good.

Adora’s fingers along her hips as they moved felt good.

The long pull and stroke on her insides as that ribbed shaft and flared head inside her made its pass felt good.

Angling forward enough to rub her sensitive nub on the base of She-Ra’s magical cock _felt good_.

Matching her motions, slow and building, with her hips, thighs, and gluteal muscles _felt good_ , adding the stroking slow motion of her tail inside Adora and the large woman’s fingers on her hips, **_felt good_**.

The slow but strong pace started blocking out all the frustration, the over-eagerness, the just _everything_ _that could go wrong and always did_ between them, and for a short blissful moment that was all she felt.

Her ears perked at the growing moan, her skin prickled at the tighter grip from those large fingers, and her body responded with the pulse from the cock buried deep inside her.

Powerful walls tightened all around her tail and Catra moved forward, feeling for exposed breasts, tweaking them in a way she could feel through the twitching cock and clinching walls was right. Adora was cumming again, only this time she wasn’t going to stop.

- _She-Ra never seems to stop when I want to enjoy it…_ \- her smirk may have been a bit vindictive as her tongue wrapped around one of those large nipples, thrusting her tail in again, maybe a _bit_ deeper than before, and eliciting another high pitched moan from the large Princess of Power.

Blue and yellow eyes glowed as they watched her love’s face, clinching deep in her core and feeling as that hard member twitched and pulsed in response.

It was written all over Adora’s face, she was close to cumming that ‘other’ way, the one with her cock that counted for their little came.

Pulling out and thrusting in more with her tail, quicker this time, picking up speed and enjoy as for once she could watch Adora feel the endless torment of bliss the blonde liked to sic on her own body. It was actually really cute to watch…

But that elicited those desperate powerful hands on her hips to push down, shaking as the pulse got stronger as the head inside her pressed all the way to the back of Catra’s core.

She could feel that heartbeat again and it made her whole body shudder.

“F-fine…” her eyes clinched shut, unable to keep playing whatever games anymore. Adora was close, and if she wanted to cum with her again one final time she had to concentrate.

Her hips moved, seeking pleasure, Adora’s hands guided her to keep her on pace for her own, and her tail just fuzzed and did what it wanted.

It became a bit of tangled mess, both losing control of themselves, and just caught in finding that one last blissful release together.

Those large hands moved to the stripped back, holding her close.

Lean thighs clinched around wide hips, her hands gripping large breasts and burying her face in her lover’s stomach.

For a moment both stilled, burying their respective pieces deep.

Catra moaned loudly as she felt that wave of thick hot liquid invade her body, sending a tingling sensation all along her skin.

Adora released a long held breath and groan, pulling her knees up tight, sitting up and curling around her smaller love, as she felt both that explosive release and her body just clinch around that invasive tail all at once.

There were no words, no sounds for either of them beyond a connecting heartbeat and the feel of both embracing the other tightly as hard and deeply as they could.

It felt like it lasted an eternity.

“I-I love you,” choked out along skin, claws holding tight along that large back, feet clinched around wide hips, and tail still feeling the warmth and heartbeat inside her lover.

“I love you too,” came out in a soft breath, by black ears, as the large body she barrowed with magic curled around her smaller lover just a bit longer. Holding her tight, shielding her from anything else, hoping to envelop her with all her love.

Catra gave a shuddering breath, feeling her love all around her, finding a kind of peace and satisfaction in this moment.

Then she felt entirely too hot and something pooling around her hips.

“There’s… so much of it,” the feline woman groaned, lightly tapping her head on She-Ra’s sternum.

“Eh-heh, y-yea…” Adora at least had the decency to _sound_ embarrassed, but she made no move to let go of her love or pull out.

There was a long groan and Catra’s hands dropped down near her feet, “I need a shower…”

“I could-!!” there was a smirk, the feline woman could _hear_ the smirk, she did not need to see it as Adora tried to offer some kind of quippy retort.

Immediately a clawed finger was up and pressed to the large woman’s lips, stopping her immediately.

Catra pulled back, blue and yellow glare at those entirely too amused unnaturally blue eyes, “If you even _suggest_ helping me _clean_ , I will find an airlock and throw myself out of it.”

The large woman whined, unnaturally blue eyes watering, and in a moment She-Ra’s large form disappeared and Adora, normal sized and dick-less Adora, clutched onto her lover and held her tight with an open pout, “Don’t you dare!”

Now, normally Catra enjoyed Adora’s hugs, they gave her a good tingly feeling along her skin and made her feel like she belonged. _Unfortunately_ this happened to be right at the moment she could _feel_ that She-Ra’s magical cock _wasn’t there_ anymore and the feeling of suddenly being left open and all the fluid that was inside…

“Adora, IT’S GETTING OUT!!” without thinking, the feline woman jumped and sprang, to of all things, the shower…

“Huh? Wha-Wait! Catra!!” the blonde really didn’t have time to register what was going on as her feline lover ran away from her, but a moment to realize the sudden wetness that was on her leg and not the _normal_ kind, helped her understand a _little_ bit, “Aaah it’s everywhere!!!”

“FUUUUUUUUCK!! WHY IS THE WATER SO COLD!!!” was shouted from the bathroom.

Jumping up from the bed and trying to find a sheet that wasn’t already torn to shreds or seeped on, Adora tried to clean herself up and looked at the floor.

Catra left a trail of thick white fluid.

The poor blonde just facepalmed, “We need to clean this room.”

“Uuuugh, I can’t get everywhere!! ADORA!! HELP!!” reverberated from behind the open bathroom door.

Looking at the floor, their bed, and finally the bathroom, Adora just snorted. Dropping the ruined sheets she decided it was better to help out her distressed lover.

They could sleep on the floor tonight and clean up properly tomorrow.

The smirk wouldn’t leave the blonde Princess of Power’s face as she stretched her hands over her head and walked into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer to Adora is me to my roommate after they've had someone over for sex...
> 
> Adora to Glimmer is me to my roommate after my husband and i have had sex...
> 
> this is such a real moment with roommates it hurts and i couldn't part with it XD
> 
> i've whinged about my 'standards' in previous comments, so i went overboard here for pure indulgence sake~ And futa's need more feminine love damnit! just cause they have a dick doesn't mean their female parts should be ignored!! sure the dick is fun, but c'mon~ the nips and cooch need love too~ imagine all three at once *drools*
> 
> Also, i love that Catra's so 'Adora-oriented' she's basically demi and would not CARE what weird things Adora did for their kink and still be interested in HER, whereas Adora... she's got dumb-logic at times and i love it... precious babies, the both of you~
> 
> also Shower-sex is a pain in the ass in real-life, anyone tells you its not is lying!! still a fun concept for porn though, if only to have a goal to maybe one day reach... if only physics didn't make it impossible -3-
> 
> and for those that read 'Burn it Down', guess where Catra got 'loaded' :D
> 
> remember kids, hygiene is KEY!! :D


End file.
